Désir Interdit
by Tsuki-Chan NightyS
Summary: Il y a certaines choses que l'on veut alors qu'on sait pertinemment qu'on ne peut pas les avoir. Sasuke le savait, il se demandait même pourquoi il ressentait une telle attirance. Mais le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore et son corps ne semblait pas être d'accord non plus. UA, SasuItaSasu et autres. Ne venez pas lire si vous n'aimez pas.
1. Chapitre I : Drôle de Désir

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masaki Kishimoto._

**Genre : **_Inceste/Romance/Multi-Paring/Drame_

**Paring : **_SasuItaSasu_

**Note : **_Me voilà avec la nouvelle version de ma fiction Désir Interdit. Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous !_

_Je vous fais un petit topo, vite fait et je vous laisse lire ce premier chapitre tranquillou. De un, si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous savez où vous êtes. C'est à dire sur une fiction mettant en scène une romance entre Sasuke et son frère Itachi. Comme ça c'est dit, vous pouvez fuir si vous n'aimez pas, je ne vous en voudrais pas. Je tiens également à dire que je ne suis plus fan de ce couple mais cette fiction méritait (non c'était obligatoire même) une réécriture. _

_Quand j'ai pensé réécriture la première fois, je pensais juste changer des modifications sur certains passages. Mais au final, je vais refaire tous les chapitres. Pour ceux qui ont lu la première version, je garde la même trame, le même nombre de chapitres (qui auront les mêmes titres et mêmes événements). Par contre, j'ai supprimé l'ancienne version. Hors de question que vous lisiez encore cette horreur. Non ! Voici une version mille fois mieux que la précédente !_

_Les trucs qui changent (ça c'est vraiment pour ceux qui se souviennent super bien de l'histoire) : Sasuke et Naruto n'ont plus dix-huit mais vingt-un ans. Les relations entre les personnages seront plus fortes et mieux décrites (je vous en dis pas plus, c'est pas drôle après) et je vais tenter de garder les caractères des gens intactes (je vais ESSAYER !)_

_Voilou ! Merci aux personnes qui ont commenté le prologue (qui n'est plus là) ça m'a fait plaisir. Sauf une à qui j'ai donné un faux espoir. Pour tout dire, ce n'est même pas de ma faute, le site a fait ce qu'il a voulu quand j'ai rajouté les personnages de la fiction. Je suis désolée d'avoir eue cet effet sur toi et je le regrette (je sais ce que ça fait d'être déçue par une fiction.) Donc je m'excuse platement et je te souhaite une bonne continuation (comme ça c'est fait. Si la personne repasse, elle a ses excuses !)_

_Bon, fini le blabla ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite (que je posterais dès que j'aurais fini de l'écrire)_

* * *

**Chapitre Premier : Drôle de Désir**

_«Tout commence à partir de rien» – Ben Weissenstein_

La piste d'atterrissage était à vue, les nuages disparaissant peu à peu alors que l'avion descendait vers l'aéroport de Tokyo-Haneda. Les yeux posés sur le hublot, le jeune homme attendait avec impatience que l'airbus se pose enfin, un sourire ravi étirant ses lèvres fines et rosées tandis qu'il se collait presque contre la vitre pour observer la ville alentour. Tokyo brillait toujours avec ses grands buildings, l'agitation constante de la population dans les rues, ses parcs immenses et ses temples parsemés un peu partout. La capitale n'avait pas changé d'un poil depuis son départ, dix ans plus tôt.

Le regard rivé sur la ville plus bas, Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire d'un air béat, comme l'aurait un enfant devant le jouet de ses rêves. Dans quelques minutes, il allait retrouver sa ville natale, sa famille et son meilleur ami et rien au monde n'aurait pu faire disparaître cet immense sourire de ses lèvres. Lui qui d'habitude gardait son air froid et hautain, glaçant le sang de bien des gens avec ses regards noirs et supérieur, se retrouvait à sourire comme un gamin de primaire. Forte heureusement, il était en première classe, personne ne le connaissait et il ne reverrait surement jamais les passagers de cet avion. Enfin, presque.

- C'est bien la première fois que je te vois sourire ainsi. Lança une voix dans son dos.

Un léger soupir quitta sa gorge, son expression neutre et froide peignant à nouveau son visage. À ses côtés, un homme d'une trentaine d'années le fixait avec amusement, ses prunelles sombres ne le lâchant pas tandis qu'il affichait lui aussi un sourire, mais plus moqueur. Sasuke tiqua bruyamment en le voyant, ses billes onyx se reposant sur le hublot avec flegme, sa main passant dans ses cheveux corbeau qui lui barraient quelque peu la vue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne souriais pas. Déclara le jeune homme quelque peu irrité.

- Oh que si. Comme un gosse devant ses cadeaux de noël.

- Tu en as d'autres des comparaisons de ce genre Kakashi ?

- Plusieurs.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel, faisant rire son voisin qui attachait sa ceinture alors que les hôtesses leur annonçaient que l'avion allait atterrir. Sasuke fit de même, boudant toujours et ignora totalement l'homme à ses côtés qui se moquait toujours de lui. Mais il ne resta pas longtemps dans son mutisme, trop agacé par les remarques de Kakashi.

- Tu n'as pas bientôt fini ?! Tais-toi un peu.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on parle à son professeur. Lui répondit l'homme, un air faussement blessé sur le visage.

- Tu n'es plus mon professeur depuis l'obtention de mon diplôme. Alors arrêtes de m'emmerder.

- Toujours aussi aimable à ce que je vois.

Un grognement sourd quitta la gorge de Sasuke, son ancien maitre riant doucement dans son coin. Le bougre adorait lui rappeler qu'il avait eu une certaine autorité vis-à-vis de lui et qu'il lui devait quand même un certain respect. Le jeune homme ne niait pas qu'il admirait beaucoup l'homme à côté de lui, qui lui avait appris beaucoup ses dix dernières années et qu'il avait joué un grand rôle dans l'obtention de sa licence d'économie. Mais son caractère parfois trop enjoué et moqueur le faisait toujours sortir de ses gonds. Et puis il n'avait plus onze ans. Il pouvait parfaitement arrêté de le traiter comme un môme parfois. À croire que Kakashi n'arrivait pas à le voir comme un adulte.

Poussant un soupir, Sasuke regarda la piste se rapprocher de plus en plus avant que le bruit des pneus sur l'asphalte ne se fasse enfin entendre. Un sentiment de joie s'insinua dans ses veines, ses lèvres s'étirant à nouveau, mais il se reprit bien vite. Pas question d'entendre encore les réflexions de son ancien professeur.

- Alors ? Content d'être arrivé ?

Le jeune homme posa son regard sur Kakashi qui détachait la sangle de sécurité, l'air moqueur et réjoui. Il reçut un regard contrarié, le jeune homme plongeant les mains dans les poches de son pantalon noir tout en faisant la moue.

- On va dire ça.

- J'aime comment tu montres ta joie Sasuke.

- Et moi j'aime le silence. Fermes la.

Sous le regard équivoque de son ancien élève, Kakashi lâcha un rire sonore, attirant légèrement l'attention sur lui et faisant rougir le jeune homme d'agacement. Celui-ci fixa alors la vitre, cherchant à se calmer en détaillant les bâtiments de l'aéroport quand un nouveau sourire apparut sur son visage. Oui, il était heureux de retrouver son chez lui. Après dix ans passés en Angleterre, Sasuke ne rêvait que d'une chose : rentrer à la maison. Et maintenant que ce jour était arrivé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il allait enfin retrouver son foyer.

* * *

Il y avait certaines choses que Sasuke n'arrivait plus à supporter après dix années passées à l'école privé d'Harrow*. Et l'une de ses choses était la stupidité de son meilleur ami.

Tirant sa valise avec lassitude, le jeune homme tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas se diriger directement vers le garçon aux cheveux blonds non loin. Il n'avait pourtant qu'à traverser la foule, bousculer deux trois personnes pour finalement rejoindre le jeune homme et lui tirer les oreilles. Qu'est-ce qui lui était bien passé par la tête pour tenir une pancarte avec « Emmerdeur de première » écrit dessus, à la vue de tous ? Sasuke soupira. Il devait plutôt avoir oublié son cerveau avant de venir le chercher.

- On est là !

La voix grave et pourtant stridente de son ami arriva jusqu'à ses oreilles, lui arrachant un geignement agacé. Naruto agitait son morceau de carton, le sourire aux lèvres. Ses mèches blé se balançaient à chacun de ses mouvements, caressant son visage d'adulte et sa peau couleur miel. Du haut de son mètre soixante-dix-huit, il ressemblait plus à un surfeur qu'à un étudiant en ressource humaine. Et encore moins à un japonais. Son apparence lui avait d'ailleurs valu six cicatrices sur ses joues, souvenir d'un champ de ronces où des morveux l'avait jeté alors qu'il n'était quand maternelle. Comme quoi, même à cet âge, l'être humain pouvait être stupide et cruel.

Tout en essayant d'ignorer les beuglements de son ami, Sasuke avança jusqu'à lui d'un pas lent, son ancien professeur sur les talons. Celui-ci ne se gênait pas pour le taquiner, l'irritant un peu plus quand ils arrivèrent enfin près du jeune homme qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Un soupir quitta la gorge de Sasuke qui se pinça l'arête du nez avant de pincer celui de son camarade en fronçant les sourcils.

- Aïe ! Tu me fais mal !

- Ça t'apprendra à te comporter comme un idiot, baka !

Naruto se débattit du mieux qu'il put, gémissant de douleur pendant que Kakashi commentait la scène qui commençait à ressembler à un match de catch. Le blond avait réussi à se libérer, énervant son ami qui lâcha sa valise et s'apprêtait à l'attraper à nouveau quand Naruto lui sauta dessus. Sasuke réussit à l'éviter in extrémiste mais commença alors une course poursuite entre les sièges de la salle d'arrivée. Cela dura dix bonnes minutes, sous le regard amusé ou blasé de certains passagers. Jusqu'à ce que le brun n'attrape son ami par la manche de son sweat orange et ne le plaque au sol avant de s'installer sur son bassin, le poing levé.

- Tu vas te tenir tranquille ?! Vociféra le brun tout en tenant Naruto fermement.

- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?! Tu vas me frapper !

- Parce que tu n'es qu'un imbécile !

- La prochaine fois, je ne viendrais pas te chercher !

- Ce n'est pas bientôt fini ?

Les deux jeunes hommes s'arrêtèrent net, se tournant vers celui qui les avait interpellés. Debout à côté de Kakashi, l'homme les fixait d'un air las et ennuyé, ses billes sombres faisant la navette entre eux. Ses bras étaient croisés sur sa veste noire taillée sur mesure, ses mèches brunes tombant dans son dos en une queue de cheval basse, lui donnant une mine plus sévère. Maladroitement, les deux garçons se relevèrent, honteux et gênés. Ils s'étaient comportés comme deux enfants, en public et à présent, ils se faisaient sermonner comme tels. Sasuke retint un soupir entre ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas vraiment ainsi qu'il avait imaginé ses retrouvailles.

- Désolé… mais c'est Sasuke qui a commencé.

Ses prunelles s'écarquillèrent de surprise alors qu'il se tournait vers le blond pour lui tirer l'oreille à l'entente de ses paroles. Un petit cri de douleur lui parvint, le faisant sourire de satisfaction.

- Abruti. Ne m'accuse pas comme ça.

- C'est de ma faute si tu es aussi violent ?!

- Oui c'est de ta faute !

- C'n'est pas vrai…

Le long soupir exaspéré que poussa l'homme en face d'eux les rappela à l'ordre, leurs joues se tintant de rouge tandis qu'ils se lâchaient et se calmaient enfin. Ils se mirent à regarder le sol, mal à l'aise.

- Vous le faites exprès ma parole. Pesta l'homme, légèrement furieux.

- Désolé. Souffla Naruto, honteux.

- Ça ne change rien au fait que vous n'êtes que deux idiots. Répliqua-t-il.

- Pardon… Ajouta Sasuke qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

- Alors maintenant vous vous taisez. On rentre.

Sur ces mots, l'homme partit vers les portes de sortie, suivi de près par un Kakashi interloqué. Naruto poussa un soupir ennuyé avant de lancer un regard penaud à son ami qui l'ignora et alla prendre sa valise pour rejoindre lui aussi la sortie. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ce n'était pas du tout comme ça qu'il avait imaginé ses retrouvailles avec Itachi.

Les lèvres pincées et la mine renfrognée, Sasuke quitta l'aéroport, son ami dans son dos. Ils réussirent à retrouver les deux hommes –surtout grâce à la chevelure argent de Kakashi- et les rejoignirent en courant avant de prendre la direction du parking. Un silence pesant les accompagna jusqu'à la berline noire d'Itachi sur laquelle un homme d'environ trente ans s'était installé en tailleur. Ses cheveux noirs et hirsutes tombaient dans son cou et devant ses billes onyx, bougeant au rythme de ses mouvements alors qu'il descendait du capot de la voiture, son pantalon de cuir noir crissant contre la carrosserie.

- Vous en avez mis du temps. Lança-t-il d'un air grognon

- Un petit truc à régler. Répondit Itachi sans pour autant le regarder.

- Et quoi donc ?

- Une bagarre.

Les deux jeunes hommes piquèrent un fard, le regard amusé de Kakashi et de l'homme les observant pendant qu'Itachi ouvrait le coffre de la berline. Il prit ensuite le bagage de son cadet sans un mot pour la charger. Sasuke eut un pincement au cœur, ses sourcils fins se fronçant d'embêtement. Pourquoi ça devait se passer ainsi ?

- Itachi…

Celui-ci ne lui répondit pas, silencieux comme une tombe, énervant quelque peu le jeune homme. Ses poings se serrèrent légèrement, le regard désolé de Naruto l'agaçant également tandis que ses lèvres s'étiraient en une moue contrariée.

- Itachi, je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé. Ne fais pas la mauvaise tête. Ça fait dix ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Ne fais pas la gueule.

D'un coup, son aîné se tourna vers lui, le surprenant avant de s'avancer dans sa direction. Il s'arrêta alors à quelque centimètre, son visage juste au-dessus le faisant soudainement rougir d'embarras. Sasuke ne savait plus où se mettre, mal à l'aise lorsqu'une faible douleur élança son front, un sourire apparaissant alors sur le visage de son frère. Il s'était fait avoir.

- T'es sérieux là ?

- C'est toujours aussi drôle de voir la tête que tu fais après une connerie Sasuke.

Un soupir passa entre ses lèvres, ses doigts massant son front après la pichenette que son frère lui avait donné. Itachi sourit d'un air fier, accoudé à la portière de sa voiture et le regardait avec amusement et tendresse. Sasuke n'arriva même pas à lui en vouloir en voyant la mine réjouie qu'il affichait, le faisant sourire à son tour. C'était déjà mieux comme retour. Même s'il s'était donné en public en plein mieux de l'aéroport.

Un léger rire le sortit de ses pensées, ses yeux bifurquant vers Kakashi qui s'était posté près de l'autre homme. Son sourire moqueur blasa le jeune homme qui fourra ses mains dans ses poches, reprenant son expression indifférente. L'homme à ses côtés poussa un sifflement visiblement impressionné alors qu'il souriait à son tour, son regard se portant sur Itachi.

- Ton frangin est toujours aussi austère. Et lunatique.

- Laisses Obito. Il est comme ça, on ne peut pas le changer.

- Parce qu'il faudrait que je change en plus ? Rétorqua Sasuke avec véhémence. C'est la meilleure celle-là. Aller, on rentre.

Le brun s'avança avec flegme jusqu'à la voiture, Obito et Kakashi riant de ses paroles tandis que son aîné souriait de nouveau tout en s'installant au volant. Naruto, lui, suivit son ami sans piper mot, l'intriguant légèrement et s'assit à côté de lui à l'arrière de la berline. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'engin démarra, les deux frères faisant signe aux deux hommes restés sur le parking, puis la voiture s'engagea vers l'avenue non loin.

Le trajet se passa sans encombre, Sasuke regardant d'un air curieux par la fenêtre tout en répondant aux questions de son aîné sur les cours qu'il avait reçus, l'ambiance à l'école et bien d'autres choses. Des milliers de kilomètres les avaient séparés pendant dix ans, la politique de l'Harrow School interdisant les visites extérieures ainsi que les sorties en dehors du village universitaire. Sasuke et Itachi avaient alors passé la plupart de leurs temps à discuter sur Skype ou par téléphone. Mais maintenant qu'il était revenu, Sasuke se rendait compte de combien son frère avait muri et grandi, le jeune homme de dix-huit ans laissant place à un homme d'affaire proche de la trentaine. L'adolescent qu'avait été son grand frère était toujours là, il avait simplement changé. Plus mature, plus réfléchi, plus responsable. C'était ce que pensait Sasuke quand il voyait son aîné. Il se demandait ce qu'Itachi pouvait bien se dire quand il le voyait à présent.

La berline de son aîné quitta l'autoroute principale, s'engageant alors dans le quartier de Meguro** où sa famille résidait. Sur le trajet, Sasuke avait appris qu'il ne verrait pas ses parents avant un moment –information qui ne l'étonna même pas- et regardait à présent les grandes maisons du quartier de son enfance. Une certaine nostalgie s'empara de lui pendant que son frère naviguait jusqu'à leur demeure.

- Naruto ? Tout va bien ? Demanda soudain Itachi.

Un peu surpris, Sasuke tourna les yeux vers son ami qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis leur départ de l'aéroport. Il le regarda longuement, tout comme Itachi par le biais du rétroviseur mais le blond ne dit rien, acquiesçant en silence. Le brun haussa un sourcil, perplexe sans pour autant ajouter quoi que ce soit pendant que son aîné lui lançait un sourire. Naruto parlerait quand il en ressentirait le besoin.

La voiture s'arrêta alors devant un grand portail en bois sombre, délimitant le quartier résidentiel et la demeure des Uchiwa. Itachi coupa le moteur et sortit de l'habitacle, vite suivi par les deux garçons qui s'avancèrent avec lui à l'intérieur de la propriété. Le jardin japonais de son enfance avait laissé place à un parterre de fleurs blanches et bleues, donnant un côté beaucoup plus occidental au lieu. Les petits jardins de pierre étaient toujours présents, entourés par des hortensias roses et bleus. La maison à deux étages n'avait, semblait-il, pas changé alors qu'ils passaient la porte d'entrée en bois massif. Itachi déposa la valise dans l'entrée, laissant le soin à son cadet de la récupérer et se dirigea vers la cuisine au bout du corridor.

- Je vais préparer quelque chose à manger et passer deux trois coups de fil. Soyez sages.

Il leur lança un sourire railleur, un geignement de son cadet lui répondant avant de disparaître dans un couloir adjacent. Sasuke attrapa ensuite son bagage et fit signe à son camarade de lui suivre. Ils parcoururent plusieurs corridors sans échanger un mot pour ensuite arriver dans la pièce qui servirait de chambre au brun. Les murs peints d'un bleu sombre s'accordaient avec les meubles en ébène et en chêne. Un grand lit trônait au centre de la pièce, entouré par une commode et un bureau de travail. Des étagères supportaient une grande quantité de livres, ainsi qu'une chaine hifi et plusieurs CDs. Admirant la pièce, Sasuke posa sa valise dans un coin, se plaçant au centre pour mieux observer l'agencement de sa chambre quand il tomba dans le regard morne de Naruto. Il était resté devant la porte, les mains plongées dans les poches de son jean noir et semblait totalement ailleurs. Inquiet, le brun s'approcha du jeune homme.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien.

- Menteur.

Naruto se pinça les lèvres, son regard se détournant pendant que son ami se postait devant lui. Il le fixait avec une certaine douceur, le rassurant quelque peu avant qu'un soupir las ne quitta sa gorge.

- C'est juste… que j'ai un peu foiré tes retrouvailles avec Itachi…

- C'est ça qui te chiffonne ?

Une moue embarrassée apparut sur le visage du blond, faisant sourire Sasuke qui posa deux doigts sous son menton pour le forcer à le regarder. Il était légèrement plus petit que son ami –de deux centimètres- mais il voulait que Naruto le regarde dans les yeux quand il lui parlerait, et non pas le plancher.

- C'est bon. Ne te prends pas la tête avec ça.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Pas du tout.

- Vraiment ?

Le jeune homme lâcha un soupir, incitant Naruto à se taire quand une paire de lèvres se posa sur les siennes, le surprenant. Elles repartirent aussi vite, laissant place au regard amusé de Sasuke qui lui souriait d'un air goguenard.

- Bien sûr que je suis sérieux, baka.

Légèrement vexé, le blond gonfla ses joues, amusant un peu plus son ami qui se retenait de rire lorsqu'il se fit soudain attraper par la taille, son ami le plaquant brusquement contre lui.

- Tu vas voir. Je vais t'apprendre à te moquer de moi.

Sa bouche s'écrasa sans ménagement sur celle de Sasuke qui se laissa faire, ses mains allant dans la nuque du jeune homme pour l'inciter à approfondir le baiser. Il se sentit alors poussé, Naruto le dirigeant lentement vers le lit avant de l'allonger dessus avec douceur.

Sasuke s'étonna de l'attitude de son ami et accessoirement amant qui était bien plus doux que d'ordinaire. Depuis le début de leur relation, qui remontait à leur quinze, Naruto n'avait jamais vraiment été du genre tendre et attentionné. Non pas que cela dérangeait Sasuke. Naruto était comme il était et il l'appréciait ainsi, mais subir ses assauts parfois trop brutaux et sauvages était assez épuisant. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, mieux fallait que le blond soit brutal. Quand il se montrait doux, les douleurs que Sasuke ressentaient le lendemain étaient bien plus désagréables.

Un long soupir se fit entendre, le sweat orange de Naruto finissant sur le sol. Il chevauchait le brun allongé sur le matelas, dévorant son cou de baisers pendant qu'il caressait ses flans, soulevant progressivement la chemise que portait son amant. Il l'entendit gémir alors qu'il mordillait son lobe, un sourire satisfait se dessinant sur ses lèvres quand deux mains le poussèrent brusquement, lui faisant hausser les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Demanda-t-il, perplexe.

- Itachi est en bas et…

- Je vais fermer la porte alors.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ? T'en as autant envie que moi.

- C'n'est pas une bonne idée de le faire ici.

Affichant un air contrarié, Naruto fit mine de descendre du matelas pour permettre au jeune homme de se redresser quand il la plaqua soudain sur le ventre. Sasuke manqua de s'étouffer, son cœur battant à tout rompre lorsque son amant posa sa main sur son entrejambe, la massant durement son érection. Un gémissement plaintif resta coincé entre ses lèvres, son corps se mouvant de lui-même tandis que Naruto embrassait sa nuque avec avidité.

- Arrêtes toi.

- Non.

- Merde… Naruto, sérieusement !

- Je fais vite.

- J'n'ai aucune envie de baiser là !

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment-là, stoppant les deux jeunes hommes qui s'écartèrent vivement l'un de l'autre. Sasuke remettait sa chemise à la hâte pendant que son ami récupérait son sweat-shirt, le rouge aux joues. Ce n'était vraiment pas leur jour.

- Désolé… Commença Itachi, un peu perdu.

- C'est bon. Je… je vais rentrer.

- Mais…

Naruto ne demanda pas son reste et sortit de la pièce en trombe, laissant les deux frères seuls. Assis sur son lit, Sasuke fixait le sol avec insistance, peu désireux de rencontrer le regard de son aîné. Que devait-il penser de lui maintenant ? Il venait de se faire surprendre en pleins préliminaires avec son meilleur ami. Itachi savait que son cadet préférait les hommes -il était lui-même homosexuel- et après dix ans de vie dans un village de garçons, ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant. Mais ils n'avaient jamais réellement abordé le sujet de la sexualité. Alors se prendre en flagrant délit… il y avait un monde.

Respirant lentement, le jeune homme put entendre les pas de son aîné approcher jusqu'à la couche. Le matelas s'affaissa ensuite, ses joues le brulant toujours et ses yeux restant ancrés sur le sol. Que Kami-sama lui vienne en aide. Il allait avoir une discussion avec son frangin.

- J'ignorais que toi et Naruto…

- On n'est pas ensemble. Répondit vivement le cadet.

- Pas vraiment ?

- On pensait être amoureux à un moment… mais ce n'est pas le cas.

- Vous êtes juste… des sex-friends en somme… lâcha finalement Itachi

- Oui… c'est ça.

Ses pommettes étaient en feu, sa gorge sèche et son cœur battant trop fort. Jamais Sasuke n'aurait cru être aussi mal à l'aise. Non pas que parler de sexe le gênait, mais là, c'était avec Itachi. Il n'avait pourtant pas à se sentir embarrassé, il était son frère après tout. Mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Le matelas s'enfonça un peu plus, intriguant le jeune homme qui ne bougea pourtant pas d'un pouce jusqu'à ce que la voix de son aîné le sorte de son embarras.

- Bizarrement, ça ne m'étonne pas.

Les prunelles de Sasuke s'écarquillèrent d'ahurissement, plongeant dans le regard neutre et calme d'Itachi. Allongé sur son lit, il l'observait d'un air neutre, une main sur son t-shirt noir et l'autre sous sa nuque. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés, éparpillés autour de sa tête comme un halo sombre. Sasuke se sentit rougir un peu plus, ne sachant plus où se mettre. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait au juste ?

- Co-comment ça, ça ne t'étonne pas ? Déclara-t-il, mal à l'aise.

- Je te voyais mal avec Naruto.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Il est trop super actif pour toi.

- Et tu n'as jamais entendu dire que les opposés s'attiraient ?

- Pas en ce qui te concerne. Ou plutôt, ça marche, mais juste au lit.

Le brun piqua un fard, détournant son regard confus de celui amusé de son frère. Une boule chaude s'installa alors dans son ventre, le faisant grimacer. Il devait tourner cette discussion en sa faveur.

- Tu dis ça, mais toi, tu n'as pas de petit-ami que je sache.

- Avoir un petit-ami, c'est une perte de temps.

- Comment ça ?

- Bah avoir un partenaire m'empêcherait de rencontrer des gens bien plus sexy et plus doués. Alors non, je n'ai pas de compagnon.

Itachi accompagna ses paroles d'un sourire à faire tomber n'importe qui à ses pieds et se leva soudain, perturbant son cadet qui avait du mal à refermer la bouche. Il regarda son aîné se diriger vers la porte, les mains plongées dans les poches son jogging gris qu'il avait enfilé une fois rentré.

- Bon je descends déjeuner. Je vais avoir du boulot toute l'après-midi mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelles moi.

- Ok…

- Autre chose. Je risque de ramener quelqu'un ce soir. Désolé d'avance pour le bruit.

Sasuke tiqua bruyamment, ahuri et perplexe. Il avait bien entendu là ?

- T'es sérieux ? Lâcha le brun, hébété

- Je ne te préviendrais pas sinon. Je conseille d'acheter des boules quies. Va savoir pourquoi, mais je tombe toujours sur des mecs super expressifs. Enfin bref, à plus tard.

Et la porte se referma, laissant Sasuke seul avec son embarras, son malaise et sa stupéfaction. À peine était-il rentré qu'il allait devoir supporter les conquêtes de son frère et très prochainement –il en était certain- ses réflexions sur sa vie sexuelle. Un soupir agacé quitta ses lèvres, son corps s'étalant sur le matelas dans un bruit mou. Le plafond se présenta à lui, la peinture bleue l'apaisant légèrement quand il baissa ses prunelles vers son bas-ventre, remarquant alors la bosse qui déformait son pantalon. Comment était-elle arrivée là celle-là ? Une grimace apparut sur le visage du brun. Il le sentait mal.

**À suivre**

* * *

*_Harrow School_ : école privée pour garçon située à Harrow, près de Londres. C'est un établissement très réputé et très connu où plusieurs ministres et hommes célèbres sont allées. Je me suis informée et apparemment, ce ne serait seulement qu'une école (donc pour des enfants). Dans_ Désir Interdit_, j'ai poussé jusqu'à l'université et imposé un règlement pour coller à l'histoire.

**_Meguro_ : quartier résidentiel plutôt chic de Tokyo. Là aussi j'ai un peu modifié la réalité je pense. Mais bon, vous me direz, c'est pas demain la veille qu'on verra Sasuke ou Naruto se promène à Tokyo. Donc je peux faire ce que je veux !

Sur ce, bonne soirée/journée et à bientôt.

P.S. : ce serait super cool si vous utilisiez votre clavier et vos doigts pour poster un petit commentaire. Même tout petit. Ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir votre avis !


	2. Chapitre II : Incompréhensible Désir

**Chapitre 2 : Incompréhensible Désir**

_« Il est des choses que les mots ne peuvent expliquer.». Franck Herbert_

L'un des balais-brosses tomba dans un fracas épouvantable, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes hommes enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Le plus grand poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant l'objet joncher le sol avant de retourner à son ouvrage pendant que l'autre tiqua bruyamment, un juron restant coincé dans sa gorge.

- On ne devrait pas être là.

- C'est la pause. Personne ne va venir.

- Ce n'est pas une raison. On...

Un long soupir sortit d'entre les lèvres du brun, son dos se collant au mur froid pendant que le jeune homme mordillait sa peau avec force. Ses doigts fins descendaient vers la fermeture de son pantalon, un frisson le parcourant avant qu'il ne serre les dents, irrité et frustré.

- Merde… Naruto, si on se fait prendre…

- Je te dis que personne ne nous trouveras.

- Faut qu'on sorte. Tout de suite…

Sa mâchoire se crispa soudain, un gémissement rauque restant dans sa gorge. Naruto venait de glisser sa main sous sa ceinture entrouverte, caressant doucement son aine tout en léchant son cou. Un spasme le prit, ses paupières se fermant brusquement alors qu'il s'accrochait aux épaules du jeune homme, tremblant.

- Tu abandonnes ?

- Faut… arrêtes…

- Désolé. Mais ça ne va pas être possible.

Le jeune homme lui assigna un léger coup de langue, un soupir de plaisir se faisant entendre. Naruto sourit de satisfaction, ses doigts s'affairant toujours dans le pantalon de son amant qui gigotait dans ses bras, mal à l'aise. Personne n'allait les déranger. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il observait et analysait les employés de l'Aka Corp et il était certain qu'ils seraient tranquilles pendant plus d'une heure. C'était juste assez pour terminer ce qu'il avait commencé trois jours plus tôt.

Lentement, sa main descendit plus bas, un soupir frustré lui répondant. Naruto sourit de plus belle tout en défaisant les boutons de la chemise de son amant qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Il le laissait faire, les yeux clos et les lèvres entrouvertes. Une part de lui voulait l'arrêter, lui disant que s'ils se faisaient surprendre, ils auraient de gros ennuis. Mais l'autre part ne désirait qu'une chose, que le blond continue. En proie à ce dilemme, Sasuke ouvrit les paupières, ses billes onyx tombant dans les lagons tumultueux du jeune homme. Il léchait à présent son torse, le faisant gémir de plaisir quand sa main attrapa soudain son érection, un hoquet de surprise lui échappant.

- On passe aux choses sérieuses ?

Naruto n'attendit pas de réponse et fit brusquement coulisser ses doigts sur la verge de son amant. Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se retenant de crier pendant qu'il serrait les épaules du jeune homme. La pression monta dans son sexe à une vitesse folle, lui faisant tourner la tête alors qu'il essayait vainement de respirer correctement. Il se sentait venir, et ce, trop rapidement à son goût. Mais Naruto le remarqua, s'arrêtant brusquement.

- Putain !

Sa plainte fit sourire le blond qui l'embrassa alors avec passion, calmant légèrement Sasuke qui approfondit le baiser. Ses mains jouaient dans les mèches de son amant qui dégrafait son propre pantalon, libérant son érection massive avant de plaquer son bassin à celui du jeune homme. Un gémissement lui parvint, le faisant sourire tandis qu'il bougeait les hanches vivement et brutalement.

Plaintes et soupirs montèrent dans le petit placard, la tension augmentant graduellement pendant que Naruto se mouvait tel animal. Sasuke remonta l'une de ses jambes, s'accrochant comme il pouvait au jeune homme tout en écrasant sa bouche contre la sienne. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus, le plaisir qu'il ressentait ne faisait que croître. C'était comme s'il allait mourir, noyé par cette passion et cette envie que Naruto lui donnait. Cependant, ce n'était pas assez. Malgré tout ce qu'il éprouvait, il en voulait plus.

Difficilement, Sasuke rompit le baiser, le blond bifurquant directement dans son cou pour mordiller sa peau. Un soupir de plaisir lui échappa, ses joues le brulant tandis qu'il serrait ses doigts à s'en blanchir les phalanges.

- Na-Naruto… pas comme ça…

- Tu ne voulais même pas… que je continue… tout à l'heure. Lui répondit le jeune homme entre deux baisers.

- C'était tout à l'heure… fais ce que je te dis…

- Tes désirs sont des ordres.

Avec impatience, le jeune homme déposa son amant sur le sol, ses mains faisant facilement glisser son pantalon et son boxer. Il lui écarta ensuite les cuisses, s'insinuant entre elles tout en plaçant son membre contre l'entrée de Sasuke.

- Désolé mais vu que tu es pressé…

- Je te tuerais plus tard… actives toi.

Un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres de Naruto, son regard envieux plongeant dans celui quémandeur de son amant. Ses lèvres se collèrent soudain contre les siennes pour échanger un baiser fiévreux, leurs langues se caressant avec hâte et envie. Ils allaient exploser d'un moment à l'autre et tomber dans un tourbillon de plaisir duquel ils auraient du mal à ressortir.

- Putain de merde !

Enfin, c'était ce qu'ils croyaient…

Un violent frisson parcourut les deux amants qui se lâchèrent soudain, surpris et honteux à l'entente de cette voix. La porte du placard s'était ouverte en grand, laissant le jeune homme les découvrir en pleine action. Sasuke sentit ses joues se couvrir de feu alors qu'il remettait son pantalon rapidement tout en regardant vers le sol. Il fallait vraiment que ça tombe sur lui.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, les deux jeunes hommes étaient rhabillés malgré leurs chevelures décoiffées et leurs chemises quelque peu froissées. Ils se demandaient maintenant ce qu'ils pourraient bien dire et faire, à part sortir en courant du placard et retourner dans leurs bureaux respectifs. C'était ce que le brun avait envie de faire mais Naruto ouvrit la bouche, l'embarrassant un peu plus.

- Euh… Itachi, tu nous laisses sortir ou tu continues de nous regarder comme un merlin frit encore longtemps ?

Instinctivement, le jeune homme frappa son ami, lui arrachant un gémissement plaintif avant de fixer un balai dans le placard. Il pouvait toujours sentir le regard fixe de son frère, le gênant au plus haut point. Si seulement il pouvait se transformer en souris et se cacher dans un trou jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

- Retournez travailler.

Un sursaut le prit, la voix grave et sévère de son aîné lui glaçant le sang. Il n'osa même pas le regarder quand il sortit à la suite de son amant, courant presque dans le couloir pour disparaître de la vue d'Itachi. Ce genre de choses n'arrivait vraiment qu'à lui.

Après plusieurs minutes de course à travers plusieurs couloirs, les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent dans un petit bureau de secrétaire à l'autre bout de l'immeuble. Un silence pesant les avait accompagnés tout le long de leur parcours, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulant revenir sur ce qui s'était passé. Et pour cause. Ils venaient tout de même de se faire prendre en train de coucher sur leur lieu de travail. Encore heureux que c'était Itachi qui les avaient surpris, un autre les auraient dénoncé directement et ils auraient pu dire au revoir à leurs postes. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient les fils des deux PDG qu'ils pouvaient se permettre ce genre de choses.

- Bon… je retourne dans mon bureau.

Sasuke ne se tourna même pas vers son ami, ses lèvres restant scellées alors que le blond quittait la pièce, la mine désolée. C'était en parti de sa faute s'il en était arrivé là. Tout cela parce qu'ils n'avaient pas pu le faire au retour de Sasuke. Ou plutôt, parce qu'ils s'étaient fait interrompre par son aîné. Un soupir las sortit de sa gorge, sa main passant dans ses mèches corbeaux. Comme si il avait besoin de ça.

Tout en essayant de faire abstraction de son érection encore vivante, le jeune homme s'installa à son bureau avant d'allumer son ordinateur et de remettre ses cheveux en place. Il restait à peine vingt minutes de pause et il n'avait pas eu le temps de manger. Et vu comment était sa supérieure, il n'allait pas pouvoir bouger avant la fin de la journée. Irrité, Sasuke ouvrit un tiroir et attrapa un bonbon pour ensuite le déballer et le mettre dans sa bouche. La sucrerie apaisa quelque peu la douleur de son estomac vide mais ne changea rien à son problème de bas-ventre. Il n'était même pas certain de pouvoir passer par les sanitaires pour se soulager. Et puis, faire ça au bureau… Le brun piqua un fard, son membre se faisant plus douloureux. Il n'avait vraiment pas de veine.

- Oh ? Tu es là. Quelle surprise.

Habillée de son tailleur bleue pale, Anko Mitarashi pénétra dans le cabinet, son éternel café crème à la main. La directrice du pôle économique de la boite avait toujours son air supérieur et continuellement agacé sur le visage, comme si le monde entier l'énervait. Et pour le coup, Sasuke sentait qu'il allait encore être son bouc émissaire.

- Anko-san, vous avez fait vite.

- C'est Mitarashi-dono pour toi, arrêtes de me faire répéter. Et quoi, ça ne te plait pas de me voir ?

- Non, au contraire Mitarashi-dono.

La femme tiqua bruyamment, son regard noir ne lâchant pas le jeune homme qui souriait un peu crispé. Il allait être sous ses ordres toute la durée de sa formation jusqu'à l'obtention de son master, dans deux ans. Il allait surement orchestrer un meurtre à mi-chemin.

- Puisque que tu es si heureux de me voir, tu vas t'occuper du dossier de la filiale australienne, ainsi que celui de l'Oto no Kuni. Et fais le bien, cet Orochimaru ne me dit rien qui vaille.

Sur ces mots, elle se dirigea vers son bureau, puissante et impérieuse tout en buvant une autre gorgée de café. Le jeune homme se crut tranquille –malgré la tonne de travail que sa patronne lui avait donné- quand Anko passa la tête par l'encadrement de la porte, un joli sourire sur le visage.

- Et n'oublie pas de finir les graphiques pour la réunion de demain. Il ne manquerait plus que j'y aille sans.

Et la porte claqua, laissant Sasuke seul avec son ordinateur, son ventre affamé et son bas-ventre toujours en feu. Oui, il allait la tuer avant la fin de cette fichue formation. Elle et un certain blond.

* * *

L'estomac de Sasuke gronda avec force, le faisait sursauter alors qu'il pianotait sur son clavier à une vitesse folle. Il n'avait pas levé le nez de son écran depuis plus de deux heures et la faim se faisant sérieusement sentir. Il n'avait pourtant pas grand-chose à faire pour aller chercher de quoi se restaurer. L'ascenseur n'était pas loin et le mènerait en moins de cinq minutes à la cantine où il pourrait prendre un sandwich et remonter tout aussi vite dans son bureau. Sauf que ses cinq minutes, il ne les avait pas. Finir de travailler sur ses dossiers était plus important que son estomac. Il doutait de son avenir dans l'entreprise électronique la plus puissante de Tokyo s'il quittait son poste ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

Poussant un faible soupir, le jeune homme posa un regard furieux sur la porte menant au bureau de son boss avant d'attraper un autre bonbon et de l'avaler. Il ne lui en restait que deux et il était à peine trois heures. Sachant qu'il finissait à dix-huit heures trente, il risquait de mourir de faim avant d'avoir finir quoi que ce soit.

- Je te dérange ?

Ses yeux bifurquèrent sur le jeune homme au pas de la porte, le regard mal assuré et la mine coupable. Naruto le fixait avec un mélange de peine et d'embarras alors qu'il attendait que son ami lui réponde. En le voyant, Sasuke crut qu'il allait exploser, sa colère refaisant alors surface. Il était bien la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir. Ou plutôt, l'avant-dernière.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Tu me veux quoi ? Lâcha le jeune homme, avec animosité.

- Je te rapporte à manger.

Légèrement tremblant, Naruto resta là sans rien dire, patientant anxieux que le brun ne veuille ouvrir la bouche. Il le regardait, les yeux ronds, complètement abasourdi. Il avait surement fait une connerie en venant le déranger. Mieux fallait-il qu'il parte.

- Je-je repasserais.

- Non ! Attends ! Viens ici tout de suite !

Le jeune homme se stoppa, hébété mais obéit et s'avança vers le brun, son sac en plastique en main. Une fois à sa hauteur, Sasuke lui arracha littéralement le sachet, le surprenant un peu plus, avant de déballer le sandwich à une vitesse vertigineuse. Il ne fit pas long feu et finit dans l'estomac de son ami qui lâcha un soupir d'aise, un sourire ravi se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

- T'as pas eu le temps de manger ? Demanda le blond, surpris.

- À qui la faute ? Lâcha brutalement Sasuke.

- Désolé…

Se pinçant les lèvres, Naruto fuit le regard accusateur du brun, mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas complètement tord après tout, c'était de sa faute s'il n'avait pas pu prendre de pause-déjeuner. Et de ce qu'il avait entendu sur sa supérieure, ce n'était pas Anko qui allait lui laisser faire une course. Encore heureux qu'il travaillait avec Obito et que celui-ci soit occupé avec des affaires « urgentes ».

Sans lâcher son ami des yeux, le jeune homme resta immobile près du bureau, quelque peu anxieux. Il avait envie de s'excuser mais aucun mot ne semblait vouloir sortir de sa gorge. Naruto se sentait pitoyable et maladroit et désirait juste disparaître.

- Arrêtes de faire cette tête de chien battu.

Ses prunelles s'agrandirent d'ahurissement, ses lèvres s'entrouvrant alors que Sasuke poussait un soupir tout en posant la bouteille d'eau logée jusque-là dans le sac. Il fixa ensuite son ami, mi-blasé mi-ennuyé avant de lâcher un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- Sérieusement, il faut toujours que tu tires cette tronche après chacune de tes conneries.

- Désolé.

- C'est bon. Je ne t'en veux pas. Va savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs.

- Vraiment ?

Les billes lagons s'illuminèrent, l'espoir et la joie se lisant sur le visage du jeune homme. Sasuke se demandait s'il avait bien un adulte en face de lui. Mais on parlait de Naruto et le blond n'avait pas toujours des réactions très matures.

- Oui. Je te pardonne.

À peine eut-il fini sa phrase que son vis-à-vis colla sa bouche contre la sienne, lui volant un baiser pour ensuite sourire de toutes ses dents. Le brun soupira à nouveau, las mais répondit à son sourire avec plus de douceur. Au moins, Naruto ne faisait plus cette tronche de trois kilomètres de long. Et puis, il ne lui en voulait pas réellement. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de chose leur arrivait. Alors une de plus ou de moins ne changerait rien. À part, peut-être, que ce soit Itachi qui les ait découvert. Un frisson le parcourut, le faisant grimacer. Il ferait mieux de ne pas y penser.

Chassant rapidement ses pensées, Sasuke porta un regard vers le bureau de sa supérieure, légèrement inquiet. Une grimace étira ses lèvres alors que son ami le fixa d'un air curieux et enfantin.

- Sasuke ?

- Tu ferais mieux de retourner à ton bureau. Si Anko te voit ici, on aura des problèmes.

- Hm.

Une moue contrariée se dessina sur le visage du blond, amusant son compagnon qui le traita d'idiot avant de lui ordonner de partir. Naruto s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce, volant tout de même un baiser à son amant pour ensuite se diriger vers la porte. Mais soudain, un jeune homme le percuta de plein fouet, lui coupant le souffle.

- Ça va ?

Sasuke s'était levé d'un bond, surpris et s'avança vers les deux garçons tombés au sol. Naruto s'était retrouvé aplati par un jeune homme plus petit que lui, ses longs cheveux bruns tombant ses épaules et ses flans tandis qu'il se redressait maladroitement, le rouge aux joues.

- Désolé, je n'ai pas fait attention.

- Pas de problème. Ça va.

Le blond lui lança un sourire éclatant, embarrassant le jeune homme qui se leva rapidement en rougissant. Il ramassa ensuite sa pile de dossier, aidé par Naruto et Sasuke qui était arrivé à leur hauteur. Une fois les chemises de couleur vive en main, le jeune homme les tendit au brun qui le fixait un peu perplexe, Naruto à ses côtés ne disant un peu mot.

- C'est pour Mitarashi-san. De la part d'Uchiwa-san.

- Uchiwa ?

Un sursaut le parcourut alors que la voix de Naruto s'éleva soudain, deux paires d'yeux le fixant alors. Un peu brusquement, il pointa son doigt vers son ami, gêné et bégaya en rougissant.

- C'est que… enfin… tu as Sasuke Uchiwa devant toi…

Sa bouche se ferma, le regard moqueur du brun l'embarrassant un peu plus. Il crut qu'il allait mourir sur place et préféra rester silencieux quand le jeune homme tandis sa main vers Sasuke, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

- Enchanté. Je suis Neji, l'assistant de ton frère.

Haussant un sourcil, Sasuke jaugea son interlocuteur, son air froid et impassible sur le visage avant de serrer la main du garçon.

- Moi de même.

L'échange ne s'éternisa pas davantage. Ayant du travail, Neji quitta les lieux en lançant un « salut » formel et laissa les deux amis dans le secrétaire. Sasuke, lui, retourna s'asseoir à son bureau tandis que le blond ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Les prunelles sombres de son ami le fixèrent un long moment quand un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres de Naruto, faisant frissonner Sasuke qui sentit son estomac se tordre.

- Naruto…

- On se voit plus tard.

Sans plus de cérémonie, le jeune homme quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide et assuré. En le voyant, Sasuke laissa échapper un soupir avant de sourire avec amusement. Apparemment, Naruto avait trouvé une nouvelle proie avec laquelle jouer.

Son sourire toujours collé sur ses lèvres, le brun se remit au travail, prenant le dossier pour l'apporter à Anko. Au moins, le blond le laisserait tranquille un moment. Ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde cependant. Une grimace effaça son sourire. Et il allait devoir travailler deux ans avec cette furie. Que les dieux lui viennent en aide, pensa alors le jeune homme avant de toquer la porte du bureau. Parce qu'il n'était pas dit qu'il ne tue pas cette femme avant la fin du mois.

* * *

Tapant du pied avec insistance, Sasuke se demandait lequel entre la scie électrique et le gourdin clouté était le plus douloureux. Il avait une préférence pour la scie, digne d'un bon remake de film d'horreur mais le gourdin était plus libérateur quand on tenait compte de la quantité de stress et frustration qu'il avait emmagasinés durant la journée. Parce que oui, il avait décidé d'organiser une séance de torture pour Anko Mitarashi.

Un soupir agacé quitta sa gorge, les yeux posés sur les dossiers qu'il avait reçus dans l'après-midi à la main. Sa supérieure les avait traité à une vitesse hallucinante, -soulignant au passage l'incompétence de son assistant- et les avait reposés sur le bureau du brun, une heure après la venue de Neji. À ce moment-là, Sasuke avait cru qu'il devait rapporter ses documents importants à son aîné. Mais non. Anko voulait _ses_ dossiers sur son bureau avant qu'il n'aille vadrouiller partout dans l'établissement. Sauf que ces fichus dossiers, il n'avait pu les finir que cinq minutes avant la fin de son service. Anxieux et légèrement furieux, Sasuke était parti pour monter les étages le séparant de son frangin avec ses satanées pochettes. Mais il s'était encore fourvoyé. Son boss le rappela à l'ordre, l'obligeant à revérifier chacun des documents qu'il lui avait transmis et quitta le bureau après lui avoir assuré qu'elle contrôlerait son travail le lendemain matin, à la première heure.

Ce fut avec la mine déconfite et une sérieuse envie de meurtre à la hache que Sasuke attendait l'arrêt de l'ascenseur à l'étage d'Itachi. Il n'était même pas sûr que celui-ci soit encore dans son bureau. Vingt-et-une heure avait sonné et peu de gens parcouraient encore le building –à part les femmes de ménage. Son aîné lui avait pourtant dit qu'il lui arrivait de rester assez tard à son boulot, mais était-ce le cas aujourd'hui ? Une plainte échappa à Sasuke qui passa finalement les portes ouvertes de la cabine. Tant pis si Itachi n'était pas là. Il poserait ce dossier sur son bureau et rentrerait. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

Le jeune homme parcourut les couloirs d'un pas rapide, l'air sombre et las, tout en examinant les plaques accrochées aux portes des bureaux. Il mit un certain temps avant d'arriver dans un petit hall donnant sur un corridor plus imposant. Cette allée menait vers les quartiers des directeurs de l'entreprise, un léger frisson traversant l'échine de Sasuke qui trouva finalement le bureau de son aîné. Ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait se retrouver dans un tel endroit. Et puis de toute façon, ce n'était pas sa destination actuelle.

Observant les lieux, Sasuke pénétra dans un bureau deux fois plus grand que le sien, qui servait de secrétaire à Neji. L'ordinateur et le téléphone étaient éteints, attestant du départ de celui-ci. Et certainement de celui de son aîné. Un soupir ennuyé échappa au brun qui déposa la pile de dossier sur le pupitre en métal noir, un sentiment de fatigue le prenant quand un long gémissement le sortit de ses pensées, le surprenant.

Ses sourcils se haussèrent tandis qu'il posait son regard sur la porte dans son dos. Elle était légèrement entrouverte, une faible lumière y filtrant quand une autre plainte lui parvint. À début, Sasuke avait pensé que c'était les lumières de la ville qui illuminait ce qui devait être le bureau de son frère. Et non pas la lampe de la pièce. Parce que c'était pourtant le cas.

Déglutissant difficilement, le brun s'avança vers la cloison, le cœur battant et le rouge aux joues. Il s'apprêtait à jouer les voyeurs. C'était bien le genre de chose qu'il détestait faire. Mais à cet instant, il était pris d'un doute. Qui pouvait bien être en train de s'envoyer en l'air dans le bureau de son aîné ? Sasuke y voyait mal son frère –et il n'osait même pas l'imaginer- après la réaction choquée qu'il avait eu le matin même, quand il l'avait surpris avec Naruto dans ce placard. Pourtant, c'était son bureau. Et le jeune homme doutait que Neji puisse utiliser la pièce pour ses besoins personnels. C'est alors, l'esprit empli de doute, que Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil par la porte entrouverte. Et il fut abasourdi par ce qu'il vit.

Itachi était enfoncé dans un grand fauteuil en cuir, sa chemise grise ouverte sur son torse et les cheveux en pagaille sur ses épaules. Ses lèvres laissaient échapper ses soupirs de plaisir pendant que ses mains s'affairaient plus bas, montant et descendant à un rythme lent et saccadé. Mais soudain , sa mâchoire se serra, ses sourcils se fronçant brusquement avant qu'il ne baisse son regard en direction de son entrejambe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

- Dis-moi ce qui t'a mis dans cet état.

La voix amusé et charmeur de Neji lui arracha un frisson, un léger sourire étirant les lèvres de l'homme qui caressa sa nuque avec envie. Son assistant remontait sa bouche progressivement, embrassant sa peau pale pour ensuite arriver à la sienne. Il l'effleurait doucement, ses yeux clairs plongeant dans les obsidiennes d'Itachi.

- Alors ?

- Pourquoi devrais-je te répondre ?

- Pourquoi devrais-je continuer dans ce cas…

Les lèvres de son amant se collèrent brutalement aux siennes, lui coupant le souffle avant de lui arracher un long soupir de plaisir. Neji enroula ses bras autour des épaules de son supérieur, le baiser devenant plus pressé et passionné quand il le rompit soudain, sa langue retournant jouer dans la nuque d'Itachi. Celui-ci sourit face à l'audace du jeune homme, ses doigts caressant inlassablement sa tignasse tout en le poussant gentiment plus bas.

- Tu veux vraiment que je m'occupe de toi, hein ? Lui lança Neji, un sourire mutin sur les lèvres.

- Devine.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Lentement, le jeune homme mordilla un grain de chair de son amant, un soupir de plaisir se faisant entendre. Il continua un moment, satisfait de son effet quand la pression sur son crâne se fit plus forte, le forçant à baisser la tête.

- Arrêtes de jouer Neji.

- Réponds-moi alors.

- Disons… que je suis tombé sur un type super excitant ce matin…

Son amant haussa un sourcil, légèrement surpris tout en se redressant, irritant Itachi qui grogna avec force.

- C'est tout ?

- C'est tout.

- Mais…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, Itachi l'embrassa pour le faire taire, son envie et son impatience se faisant sacrément sentir. Neji décida ne pas trainer plus longtemps et retourna terminer ce qu'il avait commencé en prenant le membre de son supérieur en bouche. Celui-ci lâcha un hoquet de surprise, vite suivi par un gémissement profond tandis qu'il s'enfonçait dans le cuir de son siège. Ses prunelles noires fixèrent le plafond de la pièce, ses soupirs et plaintes quittaient allégrement sa gorge pendant qu'il aidait le jeune homme de ses mains en faisant pression sur son crâne. Un soupir plus rauque lui échappa, ses dents se serrant alors qu'il se penchait en avant, le visage tiré par le plaisir et le regard perdu devant lui. Quand ses sourcils se froncèrent subitement, la perplexité se peignant sur sa face. Un faible sursaut le parcourut, son amant ayant accélérer le rythme mais cette expression incrédule s'accentua, ses joues le brulant soudain. C'était quoi encore ce délire ?

Sasuke crut mourir quand il rencontra le regard intense de son aîné. Complètement perdu et gêné, il n'avait pu bouger pendant plusieurs secondes jusqu'à ce que l'homme le fixe à nouveau, l'air aussi perdu que lui. Et ce fut à ce moment-là que le brun prit ses jambes à son cou et quitta le bureau en trombe.

Le souffle court et le cœur au bord des lèvres, le jeune homme n'avait pas voulu prendre l'ascenseur et se retrouvait maintenant dans la cage d'escalier, cinq étages plus bas. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris. Il avait espionné son aîné, l'avait regardé comme un vieux pervers et s'était fait prendre. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête ?

- Sasuke ?

Naruto apparut soudain devant lui, intrigué et surpris de le trouver là. Il avait abandonné sa cravate noire et ouvert les premiers boutons sa chemise rouge. Le brun se sentit alors rougir, son érection le faisant un peu plus souffrir. Minute ?! Depuis quand avait-il cette érection ?

- Tu te sens bien ?

Approchant doucement, le jeune homme couvait son ami du regard, la mine inquiète. Il le détailla sous toutes ses coutures, le mettant un peu plus mal à l'aise tandis qu'il se mettait à se balancer d'un pied à l'autre.

- Sasuke…

- Non, ça ne va pas. Et tu ne m'aides pas vraiment…

Un sourire désolé se dessina sur le visage du blond qui n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Il pouvait sentir son odeur musquée, celle de sa sueur et de son parfum épicé. Comme si il avait besoin de ça. Il était déjà assez excité pour que Naruto en rajoute une couche. Et pourtant, un petit cri traversa la gorge de Sasuke, ses pupilles s'agrandissant de surprise pour tomber dans les lagons de son ami, qui venait de coller sa main contre son bas-ventre.

- Il suffit de demander…

Ses doigts se mirent à bouger lentement, un gémissement plaintif échappant au brun qui s'accrocha instinctivement à ses épaules, le rapprochant de lui. Sa bouche rencontra celle de son amant, la caressant avec envie et besoin avant que sa langue ne passa la barrière de ses lèvres pour trouver sa jumelle. Le baiser, chaud et sauvage, l'enflamma un peu plus tandis qu'il remontait les cuisses pour les enrouler autour de la taille de Naruto. Un grognement lui parvint, le faisant sourire pendant que le blond frottait son membre dressé dans son pantalon contre le sien.

- Hors de question de se faire surprendre cette fois-ci, déclara Naruto une fois le baiser rompu.

- Alors dépêches toi.

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier et se détacha de l'étreinte de Sasuke pour le poser au sol. Rapidement, il ouvrit son pantalon et retira celui de son amant, ainsi que son boxer, avant de lui écarter les jambes et de le coller contre le mur avec violence. Ses lèvres retrouvèrent celles du brun qui le colla à nouveau contre son torse, fiévreux quand un gémissement de douleur lui échappa. Naruto venait de le pénétrer d'un coup de rein brutal, le faisant soupir et grincer des dents. Ce n'eut cependant aucun effet sur son sexe qui lui faisait toujours aussi mal. À croire qu'il était trop excité pour s'occuper de la douleur.

Respirant longuement, Sasuke se mit à se mouvoir, étonnant son amant qui serra sa prise sur ses hanches, l'immobilisant. Un grognement lui parvint, le faisant sourire alors qu'il embrassait le cou du brun qui gémissait contre lui.

- Naruto…

- Tu vas me dire qui est le mec qui t'a mis dans cet état ?

- Tu ne le connais pas…

Le blond jeta un coup d'œil à son vis-à-vis, son regard embarrassé et ses joues rougies l'attirant quelque peu. Il se mit alors à bouger, le contentant sans pour autant aller plus vite.

- À quoi il ressemblait ?

- Grand… les cheveux noirs. Les yeux aussi…

- Mais encore ?

- Il était plus âgé… plus mature…

Un frisson traversa son échine, Naruto ayant cogné ce point qui le fit trembler. Le jeune homme recommença, un cri de plaisir lui échappant tandis qu'il serrait les épaules de son amant à en déchirer sa chemise. Il le sentit accélérer, abandonnant ses questions et cela arrangea Sasuke. Parce que l'homme qu'il venait de lui décrire ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Itachi.

Un coup de rein brutal le fit crier, sa mâchoire se crispant pour ne pas laisser d'autres plaintes lui échapper pendant que Naruto se mouvait avec force et violence. Ses soupirs se répercutaient dans son cou, le faisant gémir de plaisir quand il jouit soudain, la main de son amant venant cajoler son érection douloureuse. Tout devint alors blanc et brumeux, son corps s'affaissant contre celui du blond qui se vida dans son intimité. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, les deux jeunes hommes restant enlacés et amorphes lorsque Sasuke bougea légèrement, reposant pied à terre.

- Sasuke ?

- On doit rentrer. Non seulement il est tard mais il ne faudrait pas qu'on nous trouve ici.

- Dixit celui qui avait une trique d'enfer.

- Ferme-la.

Le jeune homme tiqua bruyamment, amusant son ami qui se rhabilla à la hâte. Sasuke fit de même avant de descendre les marches d'un pas rapide, une grimace de douleur étirant ses lèvres tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte menant à l'étage.

- Je reviens. Attends-moi en bas.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Naruto de répondre et se dirigea avec empressement jusqu'aux toilettes pour se nettoyer. Le brun piqua un fard monstre en pensant qu'il allait devoir s'occuper de ça tout seul –c'était son amant qui avait l'habitude de le faire- et retint une plainte en accélérant le pas. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui le gênait le plus. Il avait pensé à Itachi pendant l'acte. C'était lui qu'il avait décrit et qui l'avait mis dans cet état d'excitation. Sasuke ne comprenait pas comment il en était arrivé là. D'accord, son aîné était bel homme et l'expression qu'il arborait quand il prenait du plaisir était des plus désirables. Mais il s'agissait de son frère. Son propre frère.

Ouvrant le robinet, Sasuke se passa de l'eau sur le visage après s'être nettoyé, l'esprit embrouillé. Ce n'était surement qu'une passade. Une simple passade. Il ne pouvait pas ressentir ça pour Itachi. Dans le cas contraire, il risquait d'avoir de sacrés problèmes. Sasuke soupira, quittant les sanitaires pour rejoindre son ami. Il le sentait mal. Vraiment mal.

**À suivre**

* * *

**En voila un autre chapitre de bouclé. J'essaie de faire vite mais c'est un peu compliqué vu que l'histoire change énormément. Je me base sur l'ancienne version mais beaucoup de choses sont différentes (pour ceux qui se souviennent, vous me comprenez. Les autres, c'est pas grave ^^)**

**Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu autant que le premier. Et m****erci pour les reviews, vous êtes génial. Je vous adore !**

**On se voit je sais pas quand pour la suite. A La revoilure !**


	3. Chapitre III : Désirer Ou Ne Pas Désirer

**Chapitre 3 : Désirer Ou Ne Pas Désirer ?**

_« Il est plus facile de résister au premier de ses désirs qu'à tous ceux qui le suivent. » Alfred de Musset._

Sasuke avala difficilement son thé à la menthe, le liquide brûlant le dérangeant moins que le regard équivoque de son aîné. Cela devait faire une bonne vingtaine de minutes qu'Itachi le fixait sans prononcer le moindre mot ni faire le moindre geste et le jeune homme se demandait s'il allait un jour lui adressait la parole. Parce qu'après tout, s'il ne le lâchait pas des yeux, c'était qu'il attendait que Sasuke s'exprime. Sauf que son cadet n'avait aucune envie d'engager la discussion. Comme s'il allait lui expliquer pourquoi il s'était retrouvé devant son bureau à jouer les voyeurs. Hors de question.

- Tu comptes rester là à me regarder encore longtemps ? Lança finalement Sasuke en soupirant.

- Jusqu'à ce que tu t'expliques pour hier soir. Répliqua sèchement son aîné.

L'air sévère et contrarié de son frère le fit frissonner, une sensation de gêne et de honte se faufilant dans son estomac. Il ne voulait pas parler avec lui. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il s'était comporté ainsi la veille. Et s'il le faisait, il allait être en retard au bureau et Dieu seul savait quel sort réservait Anko aux retardataires.

Lâchant un autre soupir, Sasuke se dirigea vers le lave-vaisselle pour déposer sa tasse avant de regarder sa montre d'un air faussement ennuyé.

- Écoutes, on en reparle plus tard. Je vais être en retard…

- Je te couvrirais auprès d'Anko. Pour le moment, expliques moi ce qui t'as pris.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Et puis ne commences pas à me couvrir, je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça.

D'un pas pressé, le jeune homme quitta la cuisine, abandonnant Itachi pour rejoindre l'entrée. Sasuke tentait tant bien que mal de garder un air neutre et las alors qu'il traversait le couloir mais la prise soudaine de son frère sur son bras lui arracha un frisson, son embarras refaisant surface. Ne pouvait-il pas le laisser tranquille à la fin ?

- Itachi ?!

- Réponds-moi. Sois sérieux deux secondes et réponds à ma question.

- Je suis sérieux là. Je vais au boulot. Ou du moins j'essaie.

- Je t'ai dit…

- Je ne veux pas que tu m'aides. Je dois me démerder tout seul. Et maintenant tu me lâches et tu me laisses aller travailler.

Un grognement se fit entendre, la poigne d'Itachi se serrant un peu plus sur son poignet avant qu'il ne lâche finalement sa manche, le libérant. Le jeune homme poussa un soupir de soulagement, reprenant contenance doucement pour ensuite se rendre jusqu'à l'entrée pour mettre ses chaussures et prendre son manteau.

- Ne vas pas croire que je vais te laisser filer aussi facilement. On finira par parler de ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

Son cœur manqua un battement, sa respiration se coupant alors qu'il se redressait pour ouvrir la porte. Sasuke ne savait plus où se mettre, ses joues ayant rougir d'un coup quand il quitta soudain la maison sous le regard agacé de son aîné. À croire que la chance avait décidé de le laisser tomber.

Poussant un autre soupir, Sasuke s'installa au volant de la voiture que son cousin Obito lui avait prêté et s'engagea afin vers le quartier Shinjuku(*) pour rejoindre son bureau. Par chance –et une fois n'est pas coutume- il arriva à l'heure dans ce qui était devenu son antichambre de l'enfer et se posa derrière son ordinateur avant de préparer les documents pour sa supérieure. Le jeune homme priait pour qu'elle ne lui passe pas un savon dès son arrivée et qu'elle soit de bonne humeur, sinon il ne pourrait garantir sa survie. Parce que cette fois encore, Sasuke sentait qu'il allait passer une journée pourrie.

* * *

Dieu avait entendu ses prières apparemment. Sasuke se sentait tellement reconnaissant et soulagé qu'il aurait pu se mettre à danser de joie. Mais il n'était pas comme Naruto et se contenta d'afficher un sourire en coin alors qu'il parcourait les étages de l'Akatsuki Corporation pendant le précieux temps libre qui lui avait été accordé.

Anko lui avait permis de prendre une pause pendant sa réunion qui devait durer deux bonnes heures. Elle avait été étonnamment satisfaite de son travail et avait fait preuve d'un peu de bonté en ne le couvrant pas de travail. Voilà comment il s'était retrouvé avec deux heures à tuer après sa pause déjeuner et pour être honnête, Sasuke ne savait pas quoi en faire. Il avait déjà parcouru une bonne partie de son étage alors qu'il courait à droite à gauche pour récupérer des dossiers pour son boss et ne voyait pas trop l'intérêt de visiter un endroit où il n'irait surement jamais. Il pouvait encore aller voir son ami mais le blond devait avoir du travail et il n'avait aucune envie de le déranger.

Cependant, Sasuke était déjà en chemin pour aller voir le jeune homme. Les mains dans les poches, il observait les plaques dorées accrochées aux portes des bureaux, cherchant celle de son cousin quand il arriva enfin devant celle-ci. La paroi de bois était fermée, Obito étant lui aussi en réunion et Naruto avait surement dû s'enfermer pour s'isoler. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, le blond était travailleur et faisait parfaitement tout ce qu'on lui demandait. Pourtant, Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que quelque chose clochait.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent alors qu'il restait immobile devant la porte, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Il pouvait entrer, passer le bonjour à Naruto et repartir si celui était en plein boulot. Mais qui lui disait que le jeune homme était réellement en train de travailler. Il pouvait très bien être en train de dormir ou autre en attendant le retour de son supérieur. Ou bien il était parti faire un tour lui aussi. Un long soupir quitta sa gorge, sa main venant masser sa nuque avec lassitude. Il n'allait pas passer ses deux heures de pause à prendre racine devant le bureau de son cousin non plus.

- Tiens. Mais regardez qui va là.

Un sursaut prit le brun qui se tourna vers son ancien professeur. Kakashi venait d'arriver dans le couloir, un rictus enjoué dessiné sur ses lèvres cachées derrière son masque et avança d'un pas sûr jusqu'au jeune homme. Sasuke le fixa avancer avec curiosité. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ?

- Pourquoi es-tu là ?

- Je suis venu voir Obito.

- Il est en réunion.

- Je vois. Ça te dit de l'attendre avec moi ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça en silence, faisant sourire Kakashi qui porta un regard discret vers la porte avant de s'en détourner. Sasuke savait que son cousin et lui étaient amis depuis l'enfance et qu'ils se voyaient souvent. Mais de là à venir sur son lieu de travail. Cela laissa Sasuke perplexe. Et s'ils étaient plus qu'amis ?

- Tu comptes rester là ? Demanda soudain Kakashi en se dirigeant vers le fond du couloir.

- Euh… non. Mais je voulais te…

Un frisson le parcourut soudain, sa phrase mourant dans sa gorge alors qu'il posait un regard ahuri sur la porte menant au bureau d'Obito. Ou plutôt au secrétaire où devait être Naruto. Au là, le brun était sûr que son ami ne travaillait pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-dedans ?

Tournant ses prunelles, Sasuke découvrit la mine déconfite de son ancien professeur, apparemment abasourdi. Un léger sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres, n'annonçant rien de bon. Il connaissait ce regard et allait pouvoir se divertir un peu.

- Que crois-tu qu'il s'y passe à ton avis ?

Ce fut au tour de Kakashi de sursauter, ses pupilles sombres s'agrandissant d'horreur à l'entente de ses paroles. Il eut un autre frisson, son regard se reportant sur la porte tandis que sa mâchoire se serrait.

- Attends. Tu viens de me dire qu'Obito était en réunion.

- C'est ce que j'ai dit mais je ne suis pas à cette réunion pour le vérifier.

- Minute ? Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends là ?

- Rien du tout. C'est toi qui te fais des idées.

- Des idées ?! Tu ne vas pas me dire que personne n'est en train de baiser derrière cette porte ? À moins que tu ne sois devenu sourd !

Le regard noir que lui lança l'homme l'enjoua plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Alors il avait vu juste et vu la colère qui émanait de Kakashi, Obito et lui étaient bien plus que de simples amis. Sasuke tenta de ne pas sourire, trop satisfait de sa trouvaille et prit un air boudeur et ennuyé.

- Du calme. Je n'ai jamais dit qu'Obito était en train de te tromper derrière cette porte. Je dis juste que je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit.

- Sérieusement tu… non mais une seconde ?!

Un large sourire étira les lèvres du brun, médusant son professeur qui piqua soudain un fard, furieux. Le jeune homme se retint de rire, irritant un peu plus Kakashi qui serra les poings avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine et de détourner le regard.

- Tu t'es fichu de moi !

- Pas du tout. Se défendit le jeune homme en souriant. Mais franchement, tu crois sérieusement que mon cousin est dans cette pièce. Naruto est censé y travailler.

- Et alors ?

- Quoi ? Tu n'imagines quand même pas Naruto et Obito ensemble ? Ce serait trop bizarre. Un peu comme imaginer toi et moi au lit…

Un long silence pesant prit alors place –à peine perturbé par les gémissements venant du secrétaire- alors que Kakashi fixait son ancien élève avec perplexité. Les rougeurs sur ses joues se firent plus présentes, faisant sourciller Sasuke qui écarquilla ses rétines, complètement choqué. Il se fichait de lui là ?!

- Merde ! Tu y as déjà pensé ?! Finit-il par lâcher, scandalisé.

- N'importe quoi ! C'est toi qui viens de me donner l'idée. Ça ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit avant aujourd'hui.

- Quoi ? C'est de ma faute ?!

- Exactement !

Les lèvres du brun se pincèrent, ses billes onyx fuyant le regard accusateur de son ancien professeur tandis qu'il repensait à ce qu'il avait dit. Non mais Kakashi et lui dans le même lit, c'était impossible. Inimaginable. Comme si une telle chose pouvait arriver. Il avait été son professeur depuis ses onze ans. Jamais l'idée ne lui avait traversé l'esprit. Et ce, même à présent. D'accord, maintenant il était adulte et Kakashi n'était pas moche à regarder. Mais de là à coucher ensemble... Sasuke observa l'homme à ses côtés, le détaillant rapidement. Ok, il était sacrément bien fichu. Ok, ce ne serait pas mal de le voir torse-nu, peut-être complètement nu et allongé dans des draps de soie. Mais se retrouver sous lui et se faire prendre par ce type... Sasuke rougit violemment, son corps parcouru de frissons. Il venait réellement de s'imaginer en train de coucher avec Kakashi là ?

- Merde !

- Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à y avoir pensé. Déclara Kakashi, le sourire aux lèvres.

- La ferme ! Rétorqua le jeune homme en se détournant, honteux.

- Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. Bon, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai un couple à prendre en flagrant délit.

Kakashi fit un pas vers la porte, calmant quelque peu le brun qui reprit contenance. Ses yeux suivirent l'homme au regard anxieux et rageur, alors qu'il posait sa main sur la poignée avec hésitation. On n'entendait plus aucun son filtrer de la paroi de bois et c'était à se demander s'il s'était réellement passé quelque chose derrière cette porte. Déglutissant lentement, Kakashi prit le pommeau entre ses doigts sous le regard moqueur de son ancien élève.

- Je ne suis pas certain qu'Obito soit dans cette pièce. Naruto ne coucherait pas avec son supérieur. Dit-il, amusé.

- Peut-être mais laisses moi en douter.

- J'ignorais que tu étais aussi jaloux et soupçonneux.

- Ferme là morveux. Je ne t'ai rien demandé.

L'homme tiqua bruyamment, arrachant un petit rire à Sasuke qui lui sourit alors avec dédain, intriguant Kakashi qui l'observa d'un air curieux.

- Avant que tu y ailles... Commença le brun.

- Quoi ?

- Actif ou passif ?

D'un coup, le visage de son ancien professeur devint cramoisi, le brun se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas exploser de rire. Alors comme ça c'était Obito qui menait les choses entre eux. Intéressant. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait utiliser cette information contre Kakashi un de ses jours.

- Vous fichez quoi tous les deux ?

Brusquement, les deux comparses sursautèrent avant de se tourner vers le nouvel arrivant. Ils le fixèrent avec étonnement, trouvant étrange qu'il se promène dans les couloirs au beau milieu d'une réunion importante. Tout du moins, Sasuke trouva cela étrange. Après tout, son frère était chargé de s'occuper de la boite pendant l'absence des PDG. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas en réunion ? L'interrogea son cadet, intrigué.

- Et toi, tu ne travailles pas ? Répliqua Itachi avec agacement.

- Je suis en pause.

Son aîné le toisa, apparemment irrité mais rompit leur échange visuel quand le regard de Sasuke se fit plus exaspéré. Il lui semblait qu'il lui en voulait toujours pour s'être esquivé ce matin et cela l'embêta. Itachi n'allait vraisemblablement pas le laisser tranquille avec cette histoire. Comme s'il avait envie de discuter avec lui de son acte de voyeurisme. Autant lui demander la lune.

- Bon alors ? On peut savoir ce que tu fais ici Itachi ? Demanda soudain Kakashi, sortant les deux hommes de leur torpeur.

- Je cherche mon assistant. Souffla l'homme, la mine contrariée.

- Tu rigoles là ?

- Malheureusement, non. Mais tu peux être certain qu'il passera un sale quart d'heure quand je le retrouverais.

Kakashi rit doucement en imaginant la scène, le brun tentant de ne pas visualiser son aîné en tentant de penser à autre chose que lui et son ancien professeur dans le même lit quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit soudain, attirant les regards surpris sur elle. Et il y avait de quoi. Rompu de fatigue et les vêtements froissés, Neji sortit de la pièce en soupirant, ses longs cheveux bruns caressant son visage en sueur et ses épaules. Naruto avait finalement eu ce qu'il voulait semblait-il. Mais cela ne plaisait pas à tout le monde.

- Et bien. Lança Sasuke tout en cachant un sourire mutin.

- Neji ?

Le jeune homme releva vivement ses rétines, plongeant dans celles hébétées de son supérieur qui avait momentanément perdu l'usage de la parole. Neji rougit violemment, bégayant en tremblant tout en cherchant des yeux une échappatoire.

- Itachi… euh… je-je peux m'expliquer.

- M'expliquer ? M'expliquer quoi ?

- Bah pourquoi on a couché ensemble.

Arrivant comme une fleur, Naruto apparut à son tour, le sourire aux lèvres. Sa chemise bordeaux était tout aussi froissée que celle de Neji, ses mèches blondes en bataille collant à son front et ses yeux pétillant de malice et de contentement. Au moins, il ne risquait de sauter sur le brun avant un moment.

- Naruto ? S'étonna Kakashi.

- T'es sérieux là ? Ajouta Itachi, désappointé.

Le blond afficha un sourire charmeur, faisant rougir son amant et tiqué son meilleur ami. Il fixa un moment Sasuke, lui tirant la langue comme un enfant avant de prendre Neji contre lui et de reporter son attention sur l'aîné.

- Je suis toujours sérieux. Déclara fièrement le jeune homme.

- Il faut que vous m'expliquiez ce que vous apprenez à Harrow School. Soupira Itachi, sa main passant sur son visage avec lassitude.

Un rictus amusé étira les lèvres Kakashi, sa main se posant sur son épaule pour le réconforter. Sasuke le regarda faire, étrangement agacé avant d'observer son ami qui souriait toujours en tenant un Neji rougissant entre ses bras.

- Et bien que quand tu veux quelque chose, il faut tout faire pour l'obtenir.

- Attends ? Je suis une chose pour toi ?! Gronda son amant en se tournant vers lui, choqué.

- Mais pas du tout. C'est juste une façon de parler.

Naruto lui sourit maladroitement, récoltant seulement un regard noir et furieux quand il déposa soudain ses lèvres sur les siennes, calmant le jeune homme. Et le tout, sous les yeux ennuyés des deux frères et amusé de Kakashi. Le blond avait vraiment bien trouvé son nouvel amant.

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre, les yeux se tournant vers Itachi qui avait repris un air sérieux et sévère. Sasuke sentit un frisson le parcourir, son souffle se faisant plus rapide tandis que le couple se séparait pour reprendre une apparence plus convenable.

- Bon tout le monde au boulot. Et toi Kakashi, tu rentres chez toi.

- Hein ?! Mais pourquoi ? Répliqua l'homme, dépité.

- Ça fait trois jours de suite que tu viens. Tu verras Obito ce soir.

- Tu es injuste.

- Aller du vent. Et soyez plutôt heureux que je passe cet épisode sous silence.

Un soupir quitta la gorge de Kakashi qui s'engagea vers l'ascenseur, vite suivi par Neji que le blond avait embrassé avant de retourner dans son bureau. Sasuke, lui, regarda un moment son frère, légèrement perplexe avant de prendre la direction de son secrétaire sous le regard dur de son aîné. Il allait passer le reste de sa pause devant son ordinateur, à essayer d'oublier les images que son ancien professeur lui avait mis dans la tête et l'angoisse d'une future discussion avec son frère. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il avait espéré les passer. Et encore moins avec cette fichue boule de chaleur dans son bas-ventre.

* * *

La porte claqua doucement dans son dos, un léger soupir sortant d'entre ses lèvres tandis qu'il posait son manteau et sa besace. D'un pas traînant, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la cuisine, l'estomac dans les talons et espéra au fond de lui que son aîné soit encore au bureau. Cela lui laissait un peu de temps pour se restaurer, prendre une douche et se caler sous sa couette et faire semblant de dormir. Mais la chance n'était pas vraiment de son côté aujourd'hui. Pas du tout même.

- Salut.

Itachi buvait un verre de whisky, adossé au plan de travail. Il semblait être rentré depuis un moment vu qu'il ne portait plus son costume noir mais un pantalon de talon beige et un t-shirt des Rolling Stones. Oui, la chance avait décidé de faire chier Sasuke aujourd'hui.

- Ça fait longtemps que tu es rentré ? Commença le jeune homme avec lassitude.

- Une bonne heure. J'ai entendu dire qu'Anko a piqué une crise.

- Ne m'en parle pas. Je ne veux même pas y penser.

Trouvant une bière, le brun s'installa sur un siège de bar posté non loin et vida sa bouteille d'une traite sous le regard abasourdi de son frère. Il avait passé l'une des pires journées de sa vie et à présent il allait devoir se confronter à Itachi. Il avait bien besoin d'un remontant. Et peut-être même d'un deuxième.

- C'était si horrible que ça ? Demanda son aîné, perplexe.

- Pire que ça. De ma vie, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi énervant, horripilant, frustrant et sadique que cette femme. Je suis à deux doigts d'aller chercher une tronçonneuse et de la découper en petits morceaux au milieu de son putain de café crème.

Le rire de son frère se fit entendre, étonnant d'abord Sasuke avant de le contrarier. Une moue irritée se dessina sur ses lèvres pendant qu'il attrapait une pêche dans la corbeille de fruits, son ventre se nouant sous la faim. Sérieusement, qui était assez tordu pour donner deux heures de pause à son assistant pour ensuite l'engueuler comme du poisson pourri et le rabaisser en public, ne lui donnant finalement que des tâches ingrates à faire parce qu'il n'avait soit disant pas fait son travail ? Et bien Anko Mitarashi.

Le brun réprima un grognement furieux, mordant nerveusement dans le fruit qui dégoulina entre ses doigts. Même les pêches étaient contre lui. Il poussa un juron, n'entendant pas la sonnette d'entrée tandis qu'il cherchait de quoi s'essuyer. Quand un violent claquement de porte le fit sursauter, le faisait remarquer au passage que son frère avait disparu. Il se passait quoi au juste ?

Fronçant les sourcils, Sasuke porta son regard sur la porte de la cuisine, se demandant si son aîné allait revenir avant d'hausser les épaules et de prendre une autre bière. Itachi pouvait bien avoir de la visite, il s'en fichait. Après la journée qu'il avait passé, il voulait juste que le monde entier l'oublie et le laisse tranquille. Et puis ainsi, il n'aurait pas à discuter avec son frangin de l'évènement de la veille.

Un rictus enjoué apparut sur son visage à cette pensée. Il allait enfin être tranquille ce soir. C'est alors tout sourire que Sasuke dénicha un paquet de chips et quitta la pièce pour rejoindre sa chambre. Avec le peu de chance qui lui restait, il trouverait peut-être un bon film à regarder et Itachi ne viendrait pas le déranger avant le lendemain. Oui, il allait passer une soirée peinarde à ne rien faire de spécial. Tout du moins, c'était ce qu'il passait jusqu'à ce qu'il passe devant la porte ouverte du salon.

On dit souvent que les habitudes ont la vie dure. Et sur le coup, Sasuke se demandait si surprendre son frère en pleine action n'en devenait pas une. Installé dans le canapé du salon, Itachi embrassait un jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds assis sur ses genoux, ses doigts caressant son torse dénudé. Il avait lui aussi perdu son t-shirt, son amant se battant avec les boutons de son pantalon pendant qu'il remuait les hanches comme un damné. Le brun retint un geignement, gêné et aigri. Ils n'avaient pas trouvé d'autre endroit pour s'envoyer en l'air ?

- Tu le fais exprès.

Le jeune homme sursauta en entendant la voix rauque et grave de son aîné, son regard dur et fiévreux le fixant. Ses joues rougirent alors, son estomac se tordant avant qu'il ne reprenne contenance et affiche une expression agacée.

- Pas du tout. J'allais dans ma chambre.

- Alors vas-y.

Un grognement sortit d'entre ses lèvres, ses sourcils se fronçant pendant qu'Itachi retournait s'occuper de son amant. Ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches de celui-ci, faisant glisser son pantalon de cuir noir tandis qu'il embrassait son cou avec envie. Un long soupir échappa au jeune homme qui se cambra, ses cheveux blonds caressant son dos et ses reins quand Itachi reporta son regard vers son cadet, légèrement exaspéré.

- Tu comptes rester là toute la nuit ? Demanda-t-il d'un air las.

- Ne me parle pas comme ça ! Je fais encore ce que je veux !

- Itachi, c'est qui ce gosse ?

Ses billes noires se posèrent sur le garçon installé sur lui, son visage rougi se rapprochant lentement du sien pour lui voler un baiser. Itachi le laissa faire, trop occupé à retirer son pantalon tandis que son amant descendant dans sa nuque, ses doigts se perdant dans sa tignasse. Un sourire se dessina sur sa bouche, sa main glissant doucement vers l'aine de son compagnon qui gémissait contre sa peau.

- Mon petit frère.

- Et pourquoi il reste là ?

- Va savoir. À croire qu'il aime jouer les voyeurs.

- Pas du tout ! Je ne suis pas un voyeur !

Sasuke piqua un fard, vexé et perturbé mais ne bougea cependant pas d'un poil. Il n'arrivait pas à détourner les yeux, observant le couple s'embrasser et se caresser dans ce canapé qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais regarder de la même façon. Un frisson le parcourut soudain, le jeune homme ayant lâché une plainte de plaisir alors que son frère attrapait son membre dans son boxer maintenant descendu à mi-cuisse. Il fit coulisser ses doigts avec lenteur, faisant gémir et trembler son amant tandis qu'il lançait un regard en coin à son cadet, l'embarrassant davantage. Il le faisait exprès ou quoi ?

- On ne dirait pas…

Restant pantois, le jeune homme fixa Itachi, sa main allant plus vite sur la verge de son amant qui se cambrait vers lui, sa bouche entrouverte laissant échapper ses gémissements. Ses doigts serraient les épaules de son partenaire, ses lèvres se posant dans son cou pour l'embrasser tandis qu'il accélérait encore ses mouvements tout en caressant le bas de son dos. Une vague de chaleur parcourut soudain le corps de Sasuke, son souffle s'intensifiant face à la scène sous ses yeux lorsque les prunelles envieuses et amusées de son aîné plongèrent dans les siennes, le tétanisant.

- Fais chier !

Sans demander son reste, le brun se dirigea vers l'escalier, montant les marches quatre à quatre avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il se laissa glisser contre la porte, délaissant sa bière et son paquet de chips pour se replier sur lui-même et retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal. Tout son corps le brûlait, sa respiration ne cessant d'accélérer à mesure qu'il essayait de faire le vide dans sa tête. Il était excité, tellement qu'il se demandait comment il avait fait pour ne pas exploser quand il était devant le salon. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui le dérangeait le plus. Loin de là.

Un soupir quitta sa gorge, sa respiration saccadée n'arrivant pas à se calmer pendant qu'il ouvrait les premiers boutons de sa chemise et balançait sa cravate sur son lit. Ses jambes s'étendirent, son corps se détendant contre la paroi de bois dans son dos mais Sasuke savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas se calmer ainsi. Tout cela était de sa faute. Lui et ses fichus regards trop troublants et équivoques. Pourquoi fallait-il qui le fixe de cette façon ? Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça. Et encore moins de le mettre dans cet état d'excitation. Surtout qu'il était avec ce satané exhibitionniste blond. Sérieusement, Itachi devait le faire exprès. Le brun ne voyait que ça. Parce qu'il n'était pas d'accord pour affirmer qu'il avait véritablement excité par son frère.

Poussant une autre plainte, le jeune homme tenta tant bien que mal de se vider l'esprit mais c'était sans compte la voix criarde et puissante du jeune homme dans le salon. Apparemment, lui et son aîné étaient passés aux choses sérieuses, et ce ne fut pas pour plaire à Sasuke. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à crier son plaisir aussi fort ? Il ne pouvait tout bonnement pas la fermer ? Comme si le monde entier avait besoin de savoir qu'Itachi était un dieu au lit, qu'il le faisait grimper aux rideaux et qu'il ne voulait tout simplement pas que ça s'arrête. Personne n'avait besoin de le savoir. Et encore moins Sasuke. Parce qu'à présent, cette boule de chaleur dans son estomac s'était faite plus présente, lui rappelant que son sexe était trop serré dans son pantalon et surtout sur le point d'exploser. Il ne pouvait cependant pas se soulager dans cette situation. Pas avec son frère dans le salon en pleine action. Si ? Ses billes perdues se posèrent sur la bosse formée par son érection toujours plus douloureuse, un grognement rauque et jouissif lui parvenant du salon.

- Et puis merde !

Avec empressement, Sasuke défit son pantalon, le baissant assez pour plonger sa main dans son boxer et attrapait son membre douloureux. Un hoquet de plaisir lui échappa, ses yeux se fermant inconsciemment tandis qu'il faisait aller et venir sa main rapidement. Son corps se mit à trembler, sa respiration saccadée s'accélérant davantage alors qu'il rejette sa tête en arrière, ses cuisses s'écartant d'elles-mêmes.

Il ne contrôlait plus ses mouvements. À vrai dire, ce n'était même plus sa main qui le caressait. L'homme de son fantasme s'amusait avec lui, lui lançant un regard mutin tout en lui murmurant des choses obscènes, l'embarrassant et le frustrant toujours plus. Son autre main vint caresser son torse avec lenteur, ouvrant sa chemise pour dévoiler sa peau pale qu'il touchait à peine du bout des doigts. Il ne cessa cependant pas de le masturber, son rythme se faisant plus soutenu et brutal. Le brun se sentit venir, haletant et gémissant bruyamment pendant que son amant continuait de le torturer, le menant au bord du gouffre en lui souriant avec sadisme. Il joua avec lui encore longtemps, soufflant dans son cou, pinçant ses tétons, murmurant ses envies à son oreille quand il le fit jouir avec violence, arrachant à Sasuke une plainte grave et sonore. Son corps se détendit quelque peu, le monde tournant légèrement autour de lui alors qu'il se remettait de son orgasme pas si libérateur que ça.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'un juron ne se fasse entendre, le jeune homme se levant pour aller se nettoyer. Il trouva un paquet de mouchoir dans son bureau, essuyant sa main souillée, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain d'un pas pressé. Une douche froide. Voilà ce dont il avait besoin. Cela le calmerait peut-être un peu plus et ferait disparaître cette nouvelle érection. Parce que non, Sasuke n'était pas satisfait. Il se sentait encore plus frustré qu'avant, le sang pulsant dans ses veines et surtout dans son sexe. Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de se calmer. Mais avec les deux amants toujours actifs dans le salon, il doutait qu'il pourrait faire disparaître son excitation.

Un long soupir de lassitude lui échappa, l'eau glacée de la douche lui coulant dessus d'un coup. Le pire n'était pas que ce couple soit en train de s'envoyer en l'air sous le même toit que lui, mais bien que son frère fasse l'amour à ce type sous son nez. Parce que s'il s'écoutait, Sasuke descendrait les escaliers, prendrait ce blond par les cheveux, le jetterait dehors et prendrait sa place sur les cuisses d'Itachi. Il ferait en sorte de lui donner l'orgasme de sa vie, de le rendre dépendant de lui et de lui faire comprendre qu'il était le seul avait qui il pouvait coucher. Mais c'était impossible.

Quittant finalement la douche, le brun enfila un peignoir avant de prendre une serviette pour s'essuyer les cheveux. Il était attiré par son frère. Il avait envie de lui et était excité rien qu'en le regardant. C'était insensé. Était-il devenu fou en revenant d'Angleterre ? Ou bien était-ce dû à une sorte de « brother complex » qu'il développait depuis son retour ? Sasuke n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il savait juste que ce qui lui arrivait n'était pas normal et que ça allait empirer avec le temps. Et la douleur dans son bas-ventre ne faisait que confirmer un peu plus son inquiétude.

**À suivre**

* * *

(*) Shinjuku : quartier animé de Tokyo où résident de nombreux sièges de grandes sociétés. Normal que l'Aka Corp se trouve à cet endroit.

_Bonjour ! Le chapitre 3 est enfin en ligne mais il faut dire que j'ai galéré pour l'écrire. Je vous demande pardon pour cette longue attente mais j'ai pas pu aller plus vite._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Il manquerait plus que j'ai tapé ce texte pour des prunes._

_Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite. J'essayerais d'aller plus vite mais avec toutes les fictions sur lesquelles je travaille, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Merci de votre compréhension._

_Merci pour les reviews et merci de me suivre, j'espère que la suite vous plaira autant que les anciens chapitres :D_

_A plus les amis !_


	4. Chapitre IV : Ne Plus Ignorer Ses Désirs

_**Bonjour amis du jour, Bonsoir amis du soir. **_

_**Je suis heureuse de vous soumettre le quatrième chapitre de cette fiction, après plusieurs semaines d'attente.**_

_**Je te tiens à m'excuser pour ce long délai de postage. Il faut dire que la réécriture est plus compliquée que je ne le pensais. Trop d'idées germent dans mon esprit, mais je dois également revoir énormément de choses par rapport à la première version. D'où l'arrivée tardive de ce chapitre.**_

_**J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous plaira. Je tiens le bon filon et j'espère pouvoir finir le prochain chapitre bientôt.**_

_**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Et bonne reprise à tous (même si ce n'était pas aujourd'hui !)**_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Ne Plus Ignorer Ses Désirs**

« _L'envie c'est la douleur de voir autrui posséder ce que nous désirons. La jalousie, de le voir posséder ce que nous possédons._ » Diogène Laerce

Le bruit des touches emplissait la pièce, le jeune homme pianotant avec ferveur sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Sasuke tentait tant bien que mal de finir son rapport afin d'être tranquille jusqu'au prochain mail de sa supérieure et du même coup, pour pouvoir se lamenter sur son sort. Les trois derniers jours avaient été des plus épuisants et frustrant et Anko n'était même pas la cause de son ennui. Loin de là. Depuis que la « mégère » -comme aimait l'appeler Naruto- était partie en Italie pour affaire, le brun jouissait d'une tranquillité et d'un calme presque surnaturel. Alors non, ce n'était pas son boss qui lui tapait sur le système et le mettait mal. Mais plutôt son frère aîné.

Poussant un soupir, Sasuke envoya son fichier à sa supérieure tout en espérant qu'elle ne le renverrait pas dans la minute et lui lâcherait la grappe pendant quelques heures. Ses paupières se fermaient d'elles-mêmes alors qu'il venait de commencer sa journée et il n'avait aucune envie de se taper plusieurs fois le même travail. Cela l'aurait moins dérangé s'il avait dormi huit heures de suite la nuit passée mais son frangin adoré ne le lui avait pas réellement permis. Lui et son satané amant.

Un grognement quitta la gorge du jeune homme, son dos se calant dans le fauteuil en cuir. Trois nuits. Cela faisait trois nuits de suite qu'Itachi avait la visite d'hommes différents, tous prêts à ouvrir les cuisses pour lui faire plaisir. Trois nuits qu'il devait supporter leurs voix trop fortes, leurs gémissements plaintifs et leurs cris de plaisir. Trois nuits qu'il était excité à un point que se soulager tout seul n'était parfois plus efficace. Trois fichus nuits. Et bizarrement, Sasuke sentait que les choses allaient empirer. Plus les jours passaient et plus cette attirance devenait plus forte. Le jeune homme avait l'impression qu'elle ne faisait que croître et ce toujours plus à chaque fois qu'il voyait son aîné. Quand il lui parlait, lui souriait ou le touchait sans vraiment le vouloir. À chaque fois, Sasuke sentait cette chaleur dans le creux de son ventre, ces frissons le parcourir et son cœur battre à tout rompre. Parfois même, ses joues le brulaient ou son estomac se tordait tandis qu'il détournait le regard, gêné. Mais jusqu'à quand cela allait-il durer ? Une semaine ? Un mois ? Un an ? Il fallait que ça cesse. Que ce sentiment disparaisse et qu'il retrouve une vie normale. Que ses fantasmes se terminent une bonne fois pour toute et qu'il pense à quelqu'un d'autre.

Sa main vint masser sa nuque, une plainte restant dans sa gorge. Sasuke n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il en était arrivé là. Son frère n'avait pourtant rien fait ou dit pour l'attirer et le mettre dans cet état –du moins, pas volontairement. Il s'était comporté comment n'importe qui d'autre l'aurait fait avec son cadet. Il l'avait juste traité comme son frère. Rien de plus. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ressentait-il ce désir et cette envie ? Il n'en savait rien. La seule chose qu'il savait était qu'il devait faire disparaître ce sentiment et au plus vite.

Laissant échapper un soupir, le brun n'entendit pas la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir, un homme d'une trentaine d'années passant l'encadrement. Ses cheveux roux savamment décoiffés se mariaient parfaitement avec sa peau légèrement bronzé et ses billes brunes. Sur son visage fin d'adulte était dessiné un sourire appréciateur, ses pas silencieux le menant dans le secrétaire du jeune homme dans ses pensées.

- Salut. Anko est là ?

Sasuke sursauta à l'entente de cette voix rauque, son cœur faisant un bond dans sa poitrine avant qu'il ne rencontre la paire de billes chocolat de l'homme en face de lui. Le sourire franc qui lui lançait le fit rougir plus que de raison pendant qu'il s'installait plus convenablement dans son fauteuil.

- Euh… non. Elle est partie pour l'Italie il y a trois jours. Réussit à bégayer le brun.

- Sérieusement ? Personne ne m'a prévenu. Fais chier.

L'homme passa sa main dans sa tignasse, la décoiffant plus et le rendant dix fois plus séduisant. Déjà que sa veste noire mettait assez bien ses épaules droites et noueuses en valeur, que sa chemise rouge dont les premiers boutons étaient ouverts en dévoilaient trop et pas assez à la fois et que son pantalon de toile sombre moulait parfaitement le bas de son corps, il fallait qu'il joue dans ses mèches rousses comme si de rien était. Sasuke en avait le souffle coupé. Comment un type pouvait l'exciter juste en passant sa main dans ses cheveux ? Il devait vraiment être frustré pour réagir comme une chatte en chaleur.

- Bon je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps. Lança soudain l'homme.

- D'accord. Répondit le garçon, le rouge aux joues.

- Ah ! Et je suis Yahiko, je travaille aux affaires étrangères.

Yahiko ? C'était le nom du directeur des affaires internationales. Et également le cousin germain de Naruto. Maintenant qu'il le disait, il y avait un air de ressemblance. Il avait également cet aura attractive, qui l'attirait comme un aimant. Et s'il était comme le blond, le jeune homme devait avoir en face de lui un séducteur prêt à tout pour avoir ce qu'il voulait et quand il le voulait. Un léger frisson parcourut l'échine de Sasuke qui attrapa la main tendue du rouquin. Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi bouleversé d'un coup ?

- Enchanté. Je suis Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiwa.

- T'es le petit frère d'Itachi ?

Ses prunelles marron s'agrandirent de surprise, un sourire éclatant se dessinant sur ses lèvres rosées. Le brun se sentit à nouveau rougir, son cœur manqua un battement pendant que Yahiko récupérait sa main pour la plonger dans la poche de son pantalon.

- Et bien. Itachi m'avait dit qu'il avait un adorable petit frère mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, trop embarrassé pour dire quoi que soit. Le regard gourmant du rouquin ne voulait pas le lâcher, le mettant mal à l'aise et l'excitant un peu plus. Ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement partir ?

- Je vais te laisser. Tu dois avoir du travail.

- Pas vraiment…

- Bizarre. Et moi qui pensais qu'Anko t'aura couvert de travail.

Son rire grave s'éleva dans la pièce, réchauffant le jeune homme qui suivit Yahiko des yeux jusqu'à la porte. Il admira son dos et ses fesses fermes avant de plonger dans les prunelles brunes de l'homme, son sourire le déstabilisant.

- On se voit plus tard.

Et il disparut, laissant derrière lui un Sasuke rougissant et mal à l'aise. Il s'était mis dans un état pas possible à cause de cet homme. Il avait chaud et sentait son pantalon se serrer sur lui. Mais une chose l'intrigua, son regard ne lâchant pas l'endroit où Yahiko avait disparu. Il comptait le voir plus tard ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien dire ? Qu'il allait revenir à son bureau ? C'était plutôt improbable.

Un violent frisson traversa son échine, le refroidissant d'un coup. Il avait un étrange pressentiment.

* * *

Jouant avec ses clefs de voiture, Sasuke écoutait d'une oreille distraite les divagations de son ami. Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir les mots prononcés par Yahiko quelques heures plus tôt, ni son regard envieux et séducteur de la tête. Ce souvenir le mettait dans tous ses états, l'intriguant et excitant alors qu'il traversait le couloir menant au restaurant en compagnie de Naruto.

- Tu ne m'écoutes pas. Lâcha soudain le jeune homme à ses côtés.

Un léger sursaut prit ses épaules, la moue contrariée et déçue du blond lui faisant face. Le jeune homme avait gonflé ses joues et pris un air grognon tout en croisant les bras sur sa veste grise. Sasuke laissa un rictus amusé étirer ses lèvres.

- Désolé. J'étais dans mes pensées.

- Et à quoi tu pensais ?

Ses joues se mirent à bruler, l'image du rouquin s'imposant à son esprit. En le voyant, Naruto écarquilla ses rétines avant de sourire avec malice.

- Tu pensais à un mec. Allez, raconte.

- Il n'y a rien à raconter.

- Oh que si. Tu rougis comme une jeune vierge. Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

Le brun tiqua bruyamment, peu désireux de parler avec son ami et pressa le pas. Il n'avait aucune envie de raconter au blond de quelle façon son cousin l'avait excité, dans quel état il l'avait laissé et avec quelles pensées obscènes. Et encore moins du sentiment d'apaisement quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il pouvait être attiré par quelqu'un d'autre que son aîné. Quelque part au fond de lui, le jeune homme se sentait mieux et se disait que cette attirance allait rapidement disparaître. Mais une autre partie de lui n'était pas tout à fait d'accord…

- C'est le brun de la dernière fois qui t'a mis dans cet état ?

Un long frisson parcourut Sasuke, son corps s'arrêtant net tandis que ses prunelles se tournaient vers son ami. L'avait-il bien entendu ? Naruto imaginait qu'il fantasmait sur cet homme qu'il lui avait décrit quand ils avaient couché dans l'escalier. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il lui en parle maintenant ? Ce n'était pas _lui_ qui l'enflammait. Ce n'était pas _lui_ qui l'avait excité. Ce n'était pas _lui_ qu'il avait vu dans son fantasme, quand il s'était endormi un peu plus tôt. Mais à présent, son image accaparait son esprit, rappelant à Sasuke au combien il pouvait être séduisant et attirant. Que les Dieux maudissent Naruto. Il avait rallumé ce sentiment au facilement qu'on allume une bougie.

Lançant un regard noir à son ami, le brun se détourna et avança d'un pas rapide jusqu'au restaurant. Il voulait oublier ce qu'il avait dit, son regard moqueur et curieux et allait déjeuner. Ce n'était pas le moment de se disputer. Anko devait l'appeler dans une heure, tout au plus. Alors pas le temps de traîner.

- Sasuke ?! Attends ! J'ai dit quoi encore ?!

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, furibond et disparut au détour d'un couloir… avant de percuter une autre personne. Celle-ci tomba sur les fesses, légèrement sonné pendant que Sasuke se massait le torse en reprenant son souffle.

- Tu ne pouvais pas regarder devant toi ?! Vociféra-t-il au pauvre jeune homme à terre.

- Je pourrais te dire la même chose !

Un grognement sourd quitta la gorge de brun qui essayait vainement de se calmer. En face de lui, Neji se relevait doucement, s'époussetant vivement tout en fixant le jeune homme avec animosité. Naruto les rejoint au pas de course, inquiet avant de prendre son amant dans ses bras et de l'embrasser sur la tempe.

- Ne lui en veux pas. C'est de ma faute s'il est comme ça. Déclara le blond, penaud.

- Il peut tout de même s'excuser, non ?

- Je suis désolé. Ça te va comme ça ?!

Les deux jeunes hommes se toisèrent un moment, irrités et hargneux avant de rompre leur échange visuel en maugréant. Le blond tenta de les calmer, mal à l'aise alors qu'ils prenaient tous les trois la direction du self.

- Faites pas cette tête…

- Je fais la tête si je veux. Grogna Sasuke avec véhémence.

- Pareil pour moi. Ajouta son amant en râlant.

- Franchement, vous exagérez. Pour Sasuke je ne peux rien faire. Mais pour toi…

D'un air sévère, Naruto regarda le jeune homme à ses côtés qui frissonna soudain. Son visage devint cramoisi, ses prunelles parmes fuyant celles tumultueuses de son petit-ami. Sasuke connaissait ce regard. C'était celui que Naruto lui servait quand il voulait le priver de quelque chose pour le punir. Et la plupart du temps, c'était de sexe. Et le pire, c'était que ce n'était pas le plus dérangeant dans cette punition. C'était une fois qu'elle était levée. Un tremblement prit le brun, les souvenirs de nuits torrides et parfois trop longues et épuisantes lui revenant en mémoire. Il était dans un tel état qu'il donnerait n'importe quoi pour avoir rien que cinq minutes avec un homme expérimenté et puissant qui lui ferait subir ce genre de traitement.

Les dix minutes suivantes passèrent rapidement alors qu'ils se dirigeaient jusqu'au restaurant de l'Aka Corp. Naruto et Neji discutaient de ce qu'ils avaient fait dans la matinée –oubliant ainsi leur petite dispute- pendant que Sasuke essayait de penser à autre choses que les deux hommes qui l'avaient excité ces dernières heures. En arrivant dans la grande salle du self, le brun fut le premier à aller se servir, attraper son plateau et s'installer à une table pour déjeuner. Les deux amants le rejoignirent quelques minutes plus tard, soucieux du comportement du jeune homme mais n'en firent rien et commencèrent à manger tout en discutant.

Sasuke n'avait aucune envie de s'éterniser dans la cantine. Il fallait qu'il retourne à son bureau pour intercepter l'appel de sa supérieure et se remettre au travail. Cela lui permettrait au moins de se vider la tête et de faire disparaître son excitation pendant un moment. Mais quand il voyait les regards en coin que Naruto lui lançait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il pouvait au moins le rassurer un peu.

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça Naruto. Je ne t'en veux pas.

Les pupilles de son ami s'agrandirent de surprise avant de prendre leur taille normale et qu'un sourire enjoué n'apparaisse sur la face du blond. Le jeune homme le lui rend pour ensuite reprendre son repas. Quand la voix de Neji lui arracha un frisson, son souffle se coupant.

- Tu savais que Yahiko était revenu ?

Relevant la tête, Sasuke put découvrir le regard surpris du jeune homme. Il n'avait semble-t-il pas entendu parler du retour de son cousin et s'en voyait troublé. Jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire ravi étire la bouche de Naruto qui sautilla presque sur place.

- Sans blague ? Ca fait des lustres que je ne l'ai pas vu. Et puis comment tu sais que c'est mon cousin ?

- Il parle souvent de toi et de Sasuke quand il est avec Itachi.

Un faible grognement traversa les lèvres du brun qui fronça les sourcils. Heureusement, aucun des deux amants ne l'avaient entendu et il pouvait se morfondre et se maudire tout seul de son comportement étrange et jaloux. Son frère pouvait parler à qui bon lui semblait. Ce n'était pas ses affaires.

- Vraiment ? Continua alors Naruto. J'ignorais qu'Itachi et lui se connaissaient.

- Disons… que c'est plus que ça…

Les lèvres de Neji se scellèrent, un léger rougissement teintant ses joues. Les deux autres garçons le fixèrent alors avec perplexité, le mettant un peu plus dans l'embarras. Pourquoi l'avait-il ouvert déjà ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? L'interrogea le brun. Tu ne veux pas dire…

- Si. Itachi et Yahiko sont amants…

- Mais je croyais que c'était ton l'amant d'Itachi. Répliqua Naruto, un peu perdu.

- Aussi. Mais disons qu'Itachi avait besoin de moi et d'autres pour compenser…

Là, ils n'y comprenaient plus rien. Itachi avait besoin d'une compensation ? Sasuke avait un peu de mal à suivre. S'il était avec Yahiko depuis un certain temps, où était le problème ? Et puis, le brun se souvenait que son aîné lui avait dit être célibataire et du genre à enchaîner les rencontres. Et il avait un amant ? Plus le brun se creusait la tête et plus il commençait à avoir la migraine. Mais au final, il avait bien une explication à cette situation. Une explication qui avait tendance à le mettre dans tous ses états.

- Bon, on peut avoir une explication claire s'il te plait ? Finit par dire Naruto avec curiosité.

- Bah… Yahiko n'est pas du genre à se laisser guider... Bégaya Neji, gêné.

- Ok, il baise Itachi et alors ? Pourquoi tu autant de temps pour nous le dire ?

- Ça me fait toujours bizarre d'imaginer Itachi en soumis quémandeur et expressif. Et pour l'avoir entendu, je peux t'affirmer que c'est bien ce qu'il est.

Le jeune homme se trémoussait sur sa chaise en parlant, les billes bleues amusées de Naruto ne le lâchant pas une seconde. Il s'en était douter dès le début mais voir le visage gêné et rougissant de son amant était bien plus distrayant. Et puis le blond voyait mal son cousin en passif. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, dix ans plus tôt, il était casé à un punk gueulard qu'il adorait soumettre à ses caprices. Alors non, Yahiko ne pouvait pas être celui qui se faisait prendre.

Il continua de taquiner son amant, le faisant rougir toujours plus pendant que Sasuke fixait les deux jeunes hommes, l'esprit complètement ailleurs. Quelque part, il l'avait pressenti. Le rouquin puait l'assurance, l'égoïsme et la sensualité. Même si son frère était très séduisant et un brin manipulateur, il l'imaginait très mal en train de se faire les fesses de Yahiko. En fait, le brun le voyait très bien en dominé, haletant de plaisir sur les draps sombres de son lit, le regard perdu et empli de désir et le corps en sueur. Un violent frisson le traversa soudain à cette pensée, son cœur ratant un battement tandis qu'il se redressait d'un bond, le visage carmin.

- Sasuke ?

- Je retourne travailler.

Sans un mot de plus, le brun se dirigea vers la sortie du restaurant, laissant son plateau derrière lui. Il parcourut le couloir à une vitesse folle avant d'atteindre les ascenseurs et de s'engouffrer dans une cabine pour retrouver son étage. Il venait à nouveau de fantasmer sur son aîné. Il l'avait vu sous lui, le suppliant de le libérer et de lui faire du bien. Il l'entendait encore crier et gémir tout en se tordant sous ses doigts. Sasuke déglutit difficilement, sa respiration saccadée ne l'aidant pas. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur lui ?

Lâchant finalement un long soupir, le jeune homme s'engagea dans le couloir menant à son bureau d'un air las. Anko allait appeler d'une minute à l'autre pour lui passer un savon et lui donner une tonne de travail. Puis il finirait tard et rentrerait épuisé avant de trouver son frère avec son amant de la soirée. Cependant, cette fois-ci, Sasuke sentait que ce n'était pas les cris d'un inconnu qu'il entendrait ce soir-là.

* * *

Le jeune homme poussa la porte d'entrée en silence avant de la verrouiller et de ranger ses clefs. Son manteau termina sur le meuble, ses chaussures restant dans l'entrée, puis il avança dans le couloir à pas de loup.

Il était minuit passé et Sasuke se demandait si son frère était déjà couché. Il avait réussi à entrainer Naruto et Neji dans un bar où ils étaient restés plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Le nouvel amant de son ami était plus que supportable quand il ne prenait pas son air supérieur et je-m'en-foutiste. Le blond lui avait assuré qu'il avait la même expression quand il rencontrait de nouvelles têtes mais Sasuke avait préféré l'ignorer. Il n'allait tout de même pas conforter cet imbécile dans ses propos.

Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait dans le corridor de sa maison plongé dans la pénombre, à moitié éméché et complètement vidé. Il voulait juste retrouver son lit et plonger dedans avant qu'une nouvelle journée harassante et fatigante ne commence. Sa boss lui avait bel et bien passé un savon, l'avait couvert de travail et l'avait engueulé plusieurs fois avant de raccrocher. N'importe qui aurait eu besoin de cette soirée pour se vider l'esprit. Mais maintenant…

Montant les marches en silence, Sasuke priait pour que son aîné soit endormi. Cela lui permettrait non seulement d'éviter un nouveau sermon –qu'il ne mériterait pas vu qu'il était majeur et vacciné- et la bande son d'une autre de ses parties de jambes en l'air. Ce soir, le brun avait envie de dormir le plus possible et non de se retrouver avec une érection et des bouffés de chaleur.

Il atteignit l'étage sans se faire remarquer, un soupir de soulagement lui échappant. Il allait pouvoir dormir tranquillement apparemment. Non content de cette nouvelle, Sasuke se dirigea vers sa chambre d'un pas lourd. Quand la porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrit avec lenteur. Et malgré la pénombre, le jeune homme put parfaitement voir l'homme qui en sortait.

Un sourire éclatant et séducteur étirait les lèvres de Yahiko qui s'avançait vers lui tel un félin devant sa proie. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du jeune homme, le détaillant d'un air gourmand et envieux.

- Tu rentres bien tard. Chuchota-t-il avec amusement.

- Ça ne te regarde pas. Rétorqua Sasuke, quelque peu gêné.

Ses sourcils roux se haussèrent un moment avant que son corps ne soit secoué d'un rire inaudible. Sasuke l'observa, légèrement intrigué et embarrassé. L'homme en face de lui ne portait qu'un boxer noir, moulant ses fesses et son sexe à moitié érigé. Il tenta tant bien que mal de détourner les yeux mais le brun semblait hypnotisé par cet être devant lui.

- Je devrais peut-être prévenir ton frère…

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, ses prunelles s'agrandissant d'étonnement alors qu'elles plongent dans les billes brunes du rouquin. Il lui lançait un sourire moqueur, les bras croisés sur son torse musclé. Allait-il vraiment annoncer son arrivée à Itachi ? Mieux ne fallait pas que cela se produise. Il n'avait aucune envie de découvrir son aîné dans un état post orgasmique.

- Ne lui dis rien. Exigea le brun, l'air anxieux.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'il sache que tu es là ?

- Non.

- Alors, embrasses moi.

Les iris de Sasuke s'écarquillèrent un peu plus, la demande de l'homme le surprenant avant qu'un sourire enjôleur ne lui soit offert. Si un baiser pouvait lui éviter une confrontation avec son frère, il pouvait bien le faire. Et si c'était cet homme qui le lui demandait, il n'allait pas dire non. Il n'avait aucune raison de se sentir mal.

Un peu brusquement, le jeune homme plaqua sa bouche contre celle de Yahiko, l'étonnant un peu. Sa langue vint caresser les lèvres de l'homme avec envie et empressement, ses mains s'attardant sur les épaules du rouquin. Celui-ci le prit alors dans ses bras, le collant contre son corps tout en lui donnant accès à sa bouche. Il sentit ce morceau de chair s'enrouler autour du sien, lui imposant un rythme soutenu et renversant pendant que des doigts fins et experts massaient son dos et ses fesses et le plaquaient contre son érection massive. Sasuke se retrouva haletant et fiévreux entre les bras du rouquin, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et le sang dans son membre. Il se sentit tomber dans un tourbillon de plaisir et d'ivresse quand Yahiko le libéra, rompant leur étreinte.

- Je m'occuperais de toi plus tard.

Avec douceur, il vint mordre son cou, y laissant une marque avant de se détacher de lui et disparaître dans une pièce non loin. Sasuke resta là sans bouger, reprenant ses esprits et son souffle du mieux qu'il pouvait. Yahiko allait revenir terminer ce qu'il avait commencé. Il allait le plier à ses envies, lui donner plus de plaisir qu'il n'en demanderait et lui ferait voir mille étoiles. Mais avant ça…

Tout en se mordant la lèvre, le jeune homme rejoignit sa chambre pour s'y enfermer. Il posa son sac, se changea et se glissa dans les draps de son lit pour ensuite chercher le sommeil. Mais il était trop excité pour s'endormir dans cet état. Il n'avait pourtant qu'une chose à faire pour se soulager de cet inconfort mais s'il le faisait…

Un long cri de plaisir se fit soudain entendre, un frisson parcourant le jeune homme qui se redressa d'un bond. Ses sourcils fins se plissèrent sur son front, la perplexité et la curiosité se lisant sur son visage quand un autre cri lui parvint. Un autre le suivit de près, puis un autre avant qu'une véritable litanie n'envahisse l'étage. Voilà ce qu'il redoutait.

Essayant de faire abstraction de ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce en face, Sasuke se rallongea sur son matelas et tenta de penser à autre chose. Mais il savait très bien que ce qu'il essayait de faire était vain. La voix de son frère passait entre les murs et arrivait à ses oreilles, l'excitant au plus haut point. Il sentit son membre se tendre, se retrouvant serrer dans son caleçon et ce, toujours plus à mesure qu'il entendait son aîné. Sasuke se maudit d'être aussi impuissant, de ne pas pouvoir résister à cet appel à la luxure et plongea finalement la main dans son pantalon en grognant de mécontentement. Il en avait assez.

Sa main coulissa à un rythme brutal et rapide sur son membre dressé. Le jeune homme n'avait aucune envie de satisfaire ce désir mais il ne pouvait faire autrement. Il pouvait au moins s'en débarrasser rapidement et c'est pour cela qu'il accentua un peu plus ses mouvements, lui arrachant des gémissements silencieux. La pression monta à une vitesse folle, un râle sortant d'entre ses lèvres lorsqu'un cri plus puissant filtra à travers sa porte. Sasuke tenta de se calmer, en vain. Son sexe lui faisait encore plus mal à présent. À croire qu'il le faisait exprès.

Le va-et-vient sur son membre était irrégulier et violent. L'étau dans lequel il se trouvait se serrait délicieusement autour de lui, lui arrachant de multiples frissons et plaintes de plaisir. Ses soupirs se mêlaient aux siens, son corps se mouvant de lui-même sur le sien avant de se déchaîner. Il en voulait plus, toujours plus. Criant et gémissant, il tentait de trouver cette délivrance qu'il semblait toucher du doigt. Elle était proche, toute proche et pourtant si loin. C'était comme si elle ne narguait, lui affirmant qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre. Mais savait pourtant qu'il arriverait à l'avoir.

Il poussa un cri plus puissant, ses cheveux collant à sa peau trempée de sueur. Ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient ses gémissements s'échapper, sa main coulissant sur sa verge avec frénésie. Un peu plus. Juste un peu plus. Le plaisir qu'il ressentait aller le faire tomber et il l'emporterait avec lui. Ses dents se plongèrent dans sa lèvre, son corps étant pris de tremblements. Il alla soudain plus vite, plus fort, plus loin. L'expression de plaisir qui peignait son visage lui fit perdre pied et il jouit avec une telle violence que tout devint blanc autour de lui. Il était comme mort, terrassé par cet orgasme d'une incroyable force.

Quand Sasuke rouvrit les yeux, le silence étant retombé. Son corps était vidé, épuisé et sa main souillée plongée dans son caleçon. Il eut envie de se lever et d'aller prendre une douche mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne devait pas savoir qu'il était là. Un soupir frustré lui échappa, sa mâchoire se crispant sous la colère. Il avait encore imaginé coucher avec son frère. Il l'avait vu au-dessus de lui, s'empaler sur son membre avec ardeur et envie, crier et soupirer d'un plaisir non contenu et jouir en hurlant son nom. Il n'avait pas réussi à s'en empêcher. Sasuke jura, anxieux. Il n'aurait jamais dû rentrer. Et à présent, le jeune homme avait encore plus envie de son aîné.

Un râle quitta sa gorge tandis qu'il se levait pour s'essuyer la main. Ce sentiment ne voulait, semble-t-il, pas disparaître. Alors soit, il continuerait de désirer son frère. Il ne pouvait apparemment pas se défaire de cette malédiction.

**À suivre**


	5. Chapitre V : Un Désir Que L'On Regrette

**Chapitre 5 : Un désir Que l'On Regrette**

_« Ceux qui cherchent la joie récoltent la douleur »_ Alexandra David-Neel

Si on avait demandé à Naruto ce qui arrivait à son meilleur ami, il aurait surement répondu qu'il commençait à faire une dépression et songeait à suicider. Cela aurait été une simple blague –un peu glauque- mais une plaisanterie à moitié véridique. Parce que Sasuke semblait vraiment entrer en dépression.

- Bon tu vas me raconter ce qui t'arrive ?

- Non.

Un long soupir passa entre les lèvres du jeune homme qui fixait son ami. Sasuke avait la tête plongée dans ses bras croisés et devait fixer la table sur laquelle il se trouvait avec intérêt. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans ce bar avec Neji, une heure plus tôt et se lamentait en silence sur le meuble en bois où il avait élu domicile.

L'air las, le blond fixa le garçon, une autre plainte restant dans sa gorge. Il était dans cet état depuis le début de la journée. Ne disant rien et ne faisant rien. Sasuke avait à peine touché à son déjeuner et avait passé la plupart de son temps à suivre les ordres que sa supérieure lui balançait depuis l'Italie. Naruto commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter, se demandant qu'est-ce que son ami pouvait bien lui cacher. Mais il n'arrivait pas à lui tirer les vers du nez. Et vu comment les choses étaient parties, il n'allait pas y arriver avant un moment. Voire même jamais.

Lançant un regard perplexe à Neji, le blond se rapprocha de son ami, sa main se posant sur son épaule.

- Sasuke…

- Laisses moi tranquille.

- Non. Tu ne vas pas bien, ça m'inquiètes.

Un grognement lui parvint, ne le rassurant pas tandis que le brun se redressait vivement et s'installer un peu mieux sur sa chaise. Ses prunelles sombres vinrent plonger dans les siennes, lui arrachant un frisson alors que Sasuke prenait un air renfrogné et irrité.

- Je suis en manque ! Alors sois tu baisses ton pantalon et te couches sur cette table, sois tu me laisses tranquille !

Naruto piqua un fard en entendant les paroles du jeune homme, son cœur manquant un battement pendant que son ami reprenait sa position sur le meuble. Un silence pesant s'installa, le blond et son amant fixant Sasuke avec inquiétude et perplexité quand un long soupir lui échappa, les attristant quelque peu.

- Désolé. Souffla le brun avec lassitude.

- C'est bon. Je n'aurais pas dû insister. Lui répondit Naruto en affichant un faible sourire.

- Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça surtout.

Un rictus étira les lèvres du brun qui se releva pour s'enfoncer dans le fauteuil où il était. Nonchalamment, il attrapa le verre de whisky qu'on lui avait servi un peu plus tôt et le vida. Il avait besoin d'oublier qui il était, ce qui l'entourait et surtout dans quelle situation il se trouvait. Le jeune homme désirait juste un peu de répit avant de prendre le chemin de sa maison et de tomber sur son frère aîné. Parce qu'après la nuit qu'il avait passé, Sasuke ne voulait en aucun cas voir Itachi. Il ne savait pas du tout comment il allait réagir quand il le verrait. Non pas qu'il allait lui sauter dessus et le plaquer contre un mur –bien que l'idée lui ait traversé l'esprit- mais il sentait qu'il n'agirait pas normalement avec lui. Alors autant ne pas rentrer tout de suite.

Jouant négligemment avec son verre, Sasuke tentait d'ignorer le regard insistant de son meilleur ami. Naruto commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs et il ne suffirait d'un rien pour qu'il ne craque complètement. Et ce petit rien, il sentait qu'il allait arriver dans peu de temps.

- Sasuke…

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux tout en respirant lentement. Neji aussi s'était mis à l'observer, légèrement soucieux de sa personne pendant que le blond affichait un air troublé. Puisqu'ils voulaient tellement qu'il sorte de ses gonds, alors soit.

- Quoi ? Grogna presque le jeune homme

- Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir en parler ? L'interrogea enfin son ami.

- Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Que j'en ai marre de subir chaque soir les amants de mon frère ? Que j'en ai marre de ne pas pouvoir dormir à cause de leurs cris et gémissements en tout genre ? Que j'en ai assez de voir ses mecs entrer et sortir de chez moi comme dans un moulin tout ça pour satisfaire Itachi ? Sérieusement Naruto, j'aimerais bien. Mais hier soir… putain ! Si seulement Yahiko n'avait pas débarqué, je ne serais pas dans cet état ! Ton connard de cousin et mon satané frère m'ont pourri ma nuit ! J'en ai ma claque !

Le verre fit un bruit étrange en rencontrant la table, un long silence gêné le suivant. La plupart des personnes autour avaient cessé de parler, intrigués et étonnés par la scène alors que les deux jeunes hommes l'accompagnant le fixaient d'un air ahuri. Au moins comme ça, ils allaient le laisser tranquille.

Sans demander son reste, Sasuke se leva de son siège, prit son manteau et se dirigea vers la sortie du bar. Le blond n'essaya même pas de le retenir et il put quitter l'établissement sans encombre. L'air frais du soir lui caressa le visage, un léger soupir lui échappant pendant qu'il prenait la direction de sa voiture d'un pas rapide. L'effervescence qui régnait dans les rues de Tokyo le fatiguait, les gens tournant et virant sur les trottoirs pour rejoindre leur destination. On entendait les klaxons des voitures, les bruits de la foule, les rires des jeunes sortis en vadrouille. Les fumées des pots d'échappement se mêlaient à l'odeur de cigarette et de nourriture qui passaient par les fenêtres des restaurants. Tout semblait vivre à cent à l'heure alors que le jeune homme voulait juste jouir d'une tranquillité totale et d'un calme absolu. C'était comme si sa ville natale ne l'était plus, comme s'il visitait cette ville pour la première fois. À vrai dire, c'était bien la première fois qu'il venait dans ce quartier de Tokyo, mais jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il regretterait l'atmosphère stricte du village d'Harrow School et le silence troublant qui l'entourait quand la nuit tombait. Et à cet instant, Sasuke avait juste envie de se retrouver dans son ancienne chambre à l'internat et de se morfondre sur son lit.

La porte claqua dans un bruit métallique, le jeune homme sortant ses clefs pour démarrer l'engin et rentrer chez lui. Il suffirait d'une vingtaine de minutes à Sasuke pour rejoindre sa maison avant d'aller s'engouffrer dans sa chambre et de ne pas en sortir avant que son réveil ne se fasse entendre. Vingt minutes de répit avant de retrouver Itachi. Un soupir quitta ses lèvres, le moteur de sa voiture grondant alors qu'il s'engageait dans l'avenue principale du quartier Ginza.

Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire ? Sasuke sentait son estomac s'emplir de milliers de papillons et son pantalon rétrécir alors que son membre se gorger de sang. Il avait à peine pensé à son aîné qu'il était déjà tendu et excité. Cela allait-il durer éternellement ? Peut-être avait-il abandonné l'idée qu'il ne pourrait pas se débarrasser de cette envie, mais Sasuke avait espéré qu'elle ne serait pas aussi dérangeant. De toute la journée, il n'avait pu se sortir l'image érotique et tentante que son frère offrait dans ses fantasmes. Même se plonger dans son travail n'avait eu aucun effet. La voix rauque et emplie de désir de son aîné lui revenait toujours en mémoire, l'appelant, l'intimant de le rejoindre et de le combler de toutes les manières possibles. Qu'allait-il faire à présent ? Allait-il être dans cet état à chaque fois qu'il penserait à son frère ? Allait-il se retrouver exciter à chaque fois qu'Itachi lui ferait face ? Cela allait devenir invivable. Et à force, son aîné finirait par le griller. Un soupir se fit entendre, le jeune homme arrivant enfin devant chez lui. Il allait devoir quitter la maison familiale s'il ne voulait pas se faire prendre.

D'un air harassé, Sasuke s'engagea jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et pénétra enfin dans sa demeure. Il posa ses affaires avec négligence, la fatigue et la lassitude le poussant juste à rejoindre sa chambre. Mais il eut à peine le temps de faire trois pas qu'une voix familière le sortit de ses pensées.

- Tiens ! Salut Sasuke.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici toi ? S'exclama alors le jeune homme.

En l'entendant, l'homme afficha une moue boudeuse, le rendant trop adorable au goût de Sasuke. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi Yahiko se trouva devant la porte de son salon, sa chemise ouverte et froissée et son pantalon à moitié fermée. Un frisson parcourut l'échine du brun qui se rappelait malgré lui du rêve qu'il avait fait la nuit dernière, un juron restant coincé dans sa gorge. Ce type aussi lui tapait sur le système.

- Bah je suis venu voir ton frère. Déclara le rouquin qui boudait toujours.

- Tu vas plutôt rentrer chez toi.

Une expression agacée sur le visage, Itachi apparut à son tour en maugréant. Il était dans un état similaire à celui de Yahiko, ses cheveux bruns en pagaille tombant sur son t-shirt qu'il remettait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ses joues étaient teintées de rose, son cou marqué de succions et sa peau laiteuse légèrement en sueur. Sasuke crut à l'arrêt cardiaque quand il sentit son cœur s'arrêter dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce fichu fantasme lui revienne en mémoire ? Ne pouvait-il pas le laisser tranquille ? Comme s'il avait besoin de se revoir allongé sur son frère, en train de se mouvoir comme un damné pendant que le rouquin s'amusait à embrasser son dos avec ferveur et envie. Son sexe faisait déjà une bosse assez visible comme ça.

- Mais Itachi… Répliqua soudain Yahiko, sortant le brun de ses divagations.

- La ferme et dégages.

Le ton de l'homme était sans appel, contrariant le rouquin qui se dirigea vers la sortie non sans taquiner son amant au passage.

- Franchement, tu n'es pas drôle chaton.

- Dégage !

Un coup de poing percuta son crâne, un gémissement de douleur passant entre les lèvres rosées et pleines de Yahiko pendant que son aîné s'éclipsait dans l'escalier, le visage cramoisi. Le rire léger de l'homme monta dans le couloir, arrachant un tremblement nerveux au brun qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Son corps était comme tétanisé, sa respiration s'étant faite irrégulière et saccadée. N'y avait-il pas un dieu quelconque qui pouvait lui venir en aide ?

Brusquement, le rouquin se tourna vers lui, un sourire envoutant dessiné sur son visage. Une bouffée de chaleur monta dans ses entrailles, son souffle se coupant alors que Yahiko se dirigeait vers lui avant de le prendre soudain dans ses bras. Son érection se colla contre le bas ventre de l'homme qui le tenait, l'embarras peignant ses traits quand une paire de lèvres se collèrent dans son cou, un gémissement lui échappant.

- Lâche-moi !

- Tu es certain que c'est ce que tu veux ?

Une main trop baladeuse vint flatter son membre, le massant doucement au-dessus de son pantalon. Le brun se mordit la lèvre, retenant une plainte pendant que Yahiko caressait le bas de ses reins de son autre main. Ses lèvres n'avaient pas bougé de son cou qu'il dévoilait involontairement, son corps le trahissant. Il avait envie de cet homme. Il le voulait là, tout de suite. Mais une partie de lui n'était pas d'accord.

- Lâche-moi…

Sasuke gémit plus qu'il n'ordonna, amusant le rouquin qui le libéra avec lenteur. Son regard fiévreux rencontra le sien, un long frisson parcourant son échine quand l'homme s'engagea vers la porte de sortie, un sourire charmeur étirant ses lèvres.

- Ne comptes pas m'échapper la prochaine fois.

Son cœur manqua un battement, les paroles de Yahiko résonnant comme une promesse. Sasuke eut du mal à respirer, son rythme cardiaque ayant doublé de vitesse alors que le rouquin quittait enfin son domicile. Ce mec allait finir par le tuer.

Un soupir se fit entendre, le jeune homme prenant la direction des escaliers dans un état plus lamentable qu'à son arrivée. Son érection était dix fois plus douloureuse, sa peau brulante et son souffle irrégulier et saccadé. Il s'arrêta à peine dans sa chambre, y déposant son sac et fila dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche froide et se calmer. L'eau glacée coula sur son corps, le refroidissant pendant que son membre débandait à une vitesse fulgurante. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à s'occuper de ça cette nuit.

Dix minutes plus tard, Sasuke sortit de la salle d'eau et rejoignit sa chambre. Il s'habilla prestement, la fatigue refaisant surface, quand deux coups rapides le sortirent de sa torpeur. La cloison de bois s'ouvrit ensuite, laissant apparaître son aîné qui s'était changé lui aussi. Sa tignasse était coiffée en une queue de cheval, son t-shirt gris étant remplacé par un noir qui baillait au-dessus d'un pantalon de la même couleur. Le brun le fixa un peu surpris, ses prunelles rencontrant les obsidiennes d'Itachi qui semblait mal à l'aise. Comment arrivait-il à l'exciter juste en se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte ? Sasuke devait vraiment être maudit.

- Ça va ? Tu as l'air épuisé ? L'interrogea son aîné, l'air épuisé.

- Ça va.

Le jeune homme avait parlé d'une voix monocorde et légèrement rauque tout en se dirigeant vers sa couche. Il tentait d'ignorer la présence de son frère et de paraître le plus indifférent possible pour le cacher le début d'érection qui tendait son pantalon.

- T'en es sûr ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien. Continua alors Itachi.

- Certain. C'est juste la fatigue.

- D'accord. Je te laisse alors.

- Hn. Lâcha le brun avec lassitude.

Plusieurs secondes, Itachi resta interdit, observant son cadet puis quitta finalement la pièce pour laisser le jeune homme s'endormir. Celui-ci poussa un long soupir de soulagement, sa main passant sur son visage pendant qu'il s'allongea dans ses draps avec épuisement. Cette situation ne pouvait pas durer. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve un appartement. Parce que Sasuke n'était pas sûr de pouvoir cacher cette attirance plus longtemps.

- Aller ! Viens !

- Naruto, tu me fais chier !

- Alors arrêtes de jouer les rabat-joie et viens !

Sasuke toisa son ami, le gratifiant d'un regard noir digne de sa personne et s'enfonça de nouveau dans le canapé de son salon où il était installé. Il attrapa la télécommande posée sur l'accoudoir et se remit à zapper en buvant sa bière avec nonchalance. Comme s'il allait s'inviter à cette fête. Naruto pouvait rêver. Surtout que c'était Yahiko qui l'a donné. Alors hors de question d'y aller. Le brun préférait de loin profiter de sa soirée à ne rien faire et ce sentiment s'était renforcé quand Itachi l'avait appelé pour le prévenir qu'il rentrerait tard. Donc non, Sasuke n'allait pas suivre son ami à la fête de son cousin et visionnerait des séries débiles jusqu'à pas d'heure.

- Putain Sasuke !

- Laisses le Naruto.

- Mais…

Le blond afficha une mine boudeuse, son petit ami poussant en long soupir tout en le tenant par l'épaule. Cela faisait vingt bonnes minutes qu'il le regardait négocier d'une éventuelle venue de son meilleur ami et Neji en avait juste assez. Pourquoi Naruto ne voulait-il tout simplement pas lâcher l'affaire ? Sasuke ne voulait pas venir. Et ce n'était en insistant qu'il réussirait à sortir le jeune homme de son mutisme.

Las et ennuyé, le brun observait les deux amants dans l'encadrement de son salon. Son ami avait croisé les bras sur sa chemise noire et gonflait ses joues comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il était contrarié pendant que Neji tentait vainement de le calmer. Quand allaient-ils enfin partir ?

- T'es franchement chiant Sasuke. Maugréa le blond avec force.

- Ouai, ouai.

- On part alors, puisque tu veux déprimer tout seul dans ton coin.

Détournant les yeux, le jeune homme laissa Naruto et son amant quitter son domicile, non sans entendre une série de jurons poussée par son ami. La porte d'entrée claqua quelques secondes plus tard, un soupir de contentement passant alors entre les lèvres du brun qui s'étala dans les coussins du canapé avant de fixer le plafond.

C'était la première soirée qu'il passait seul chez lui. La première depuis son retour d'Angleterre. Sasuke avait juste envie de végéter dans le divan et d'occuper son esprit avec des émissions inintéressantes. Il ne voulait ni s'amuser, ni faire la fête ou voir du monde. Le jeune homme souhaitait juste qu'on le laisser tranquille et qu'on l'oublie. Parce qu'une fois la soirée terminée, il allait devoir supporter la présence de son frère.

Une plainte quitta sa gorge, ses mèches corbeaux s'étalant autour de sa tête sur le dossier du divan. Son travail le fatiguait, son quotidien l'ennuyait et il fallait en plus qu'il soit attiré par son aîné et le rouquin stupide qui se proclamait son amant. Il devait supporter la femme harassante et stressante qui était sa supérieure, son ami transi d'amour et son petit ami et son frangin et ses multiples conquêtes. Sasuke en avait juste assez. Qui pouvait le comprendre de toute façon ? Personne de son entourage n'était attiré par un membre de sa famille. Personne ne devait subir sans cesser les coups d'un soir de son frère aîné. Et personne n'avait de boss bon à passer sous une moissonneuse-batteuse. Il fallait vraiment que ça tombe sur lui.

Son regard se posa sur l'horloge accroché au-dessus de l'écran. Vingt-trois heures passée. À peine vingt minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis le départ de Naruto et il s'ennuyait toujours comme un rat mort. Il n'y avait pas à dire, c'était la meilleure soirée du siècle.

Poussant un soupir, le jeune homme se leva de son siège et s'engagea jusqu'à l'étage. Une douche lui changerait les idées. La chanteuse d'Enka commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs et le commentateur qui lui posait des questions était barbant à mourir. Peut-être que sentir l'eau chaude couler sur son corps l'apaiserait un peu. Du moins, c'était ce que Sasuke se dit quand il entra dans la cabine et ouvrit les robinets d'argent. Mais une demi-heure plus tard, il était bien plus las qu'avant son ascension des escaliers. Un juron lui échappa, ses mains séchant énergiquement ses cheveux trempées. Pourquoi Itachi l'avait-il laissé tout seul ici ? Même se morfondre de sa présence et appréhender une discussion avec son aîné était mieux que l'ennui dans lequel il se trouvait.

Interdit, Sasuke cessa tout mouvement alors qu'il rejoignait sa chambre d'un pas lent. Il voulait voir Itachi. Il avait envie de le voir, de l'entendre, de savoir qu'il était là, quelque part dans cette maison. Son absence commençait à lui peser, tout comme le silence de plomb qui régnait dans la demeure. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine, sa mâchoire se crispant avec frustration. Itachi lui manquait. Et plus les secondes s'écoulaient et plus cette sensation devenait insupportable.

Telle une furie, le jeune homme jeta son peignoir et s'habilla pour aller se coucher. Il n'avait pas le droit de penser ainsi. Il n'avait déjà pas le droit de désirer son frère. Mais ressentir un manque quand il était absent… était-il en train de tomber amoureux de lui ? C'était impensable. Sasuke n'arrivait à pas concevoir une telle chose. Pourtant, n'était-il pas déjà amoureux ? Il adorait tout chez son frère. Son physique, sa voix. Sa façon de bouger, de parler. Il adorait l'écouter, le toucher. Il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il embrasse d'autres hommes que lui, qu'il caresse d'autre corps que le sien ou qu'il couche avec des inconnus sous leur propre toit. Et il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'il se laissait mener par un autre que lui. Alors oui, peut-être qu'il était bel et bien amoureux de son aîné finalement.

Le brun se tourna sous ses draps, torturé par ses pensées. Il ne pouvait pas être amoureux. Ressentir un désir, peut-être. Mais de l'amour ? C'était impensable. Jurant d'une voix grave, Sasuke se redressa, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il voulait disparaître et que tout disparaisse avec lui. Il n'aurait pas dû revenir. Il n'aurait jamais dû quitter l'Angleterre. Et puis pourquoi était-il parti d'ailleurs ? S'il était resté ici, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Jamais il ne se serait mis à désirer son frère et il ne se retrouverait pas dans cette situation. Tout cela parce que…

Un grand bruit le fit sursauter, ses pupilles s'écarquillant de surprise alors qu'il descendait de son lit avec prudence. D'un pas rapide, le jeune homme sortit de sa chambre et sillonna le couloir pour rejoindre l'entrée principale d'où venait des soupirs et des bruits de pas. Itachi était-il rentré ? Sasuke en doutait un peu, mais son frère était le seul à posséder les clefs. Était-il revenu avec un nouvel amant ? Un frisson désagréable parcourut l'échine du brun. Et s'il était revenu avec Yahiko ?

Déglutissant difficilement, Sasuke atteignit le rez-de-chaussée et s'avança dans le corridor avant de s'arrêter devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Yahiko était effectivement là, peinant et grognant en tenant son aîné sur son dos. On entendait des gémissements et gloussements traverser les lèvres d'Itachi qui insultait allégrement l'homme qui l'avait ramené chez lui.

- Ça te dirait de m'aider ?

Les paupières de Sasuke papillonnèrent plusieurs secondes, son corps n'ayant pas bougé d'un centimètre quand il dénia enfin s'approcher du rouquin. Son frère s'endormait sur son épaule, l'odeur de l'alcool émanant de lui pendant que son porteur sifflait d'irritation.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? S'inquiéta le brun.

- J'n'en sais rien. Fulmina Yahiko, la mâchoire crispée. Je l'ai sorti de son bureau pour me rejoindre à ma fête et il s'est mis à boire. Personne n'a pensé à l'arrêter et voilà dans quel état je l'ai trouvé.

Un soupir échappa au jeune homme, un certain soulagement le prenant alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les escaliers, Yahiko à sa suite. Il ne s'était rien passé entre son aîné et le rouquin. Et vue l'état d'Itachi, il ne risquait pas de faire quoi que ce soit ce soir. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu'ils arrivaient devant la chambre de son aîné. Ce n'était pas si mal comme dénouement.

Ils mirent une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de coucher Itachi et de l'abandonner dans sa chambre. Il s'était d'accord accroché le rouquin comme un naufragé à une bouée de sauvetage avant de s'écrouler sur le sol de tout son poids et sans connaissance. Yahiko s'était retenu de l'étrangler, le calant sous les draps pendant le brun avait regardé la scène, amusé. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son frère ainsi, et quelque part, cela n'avait été si désagréable et énervant que ça.

À présent, Sasuke se retrouva dans le couloir, prêt à raccompagné le rouquin jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi Yahiko resterait maintenant que son aîné était endormi et il n'avait aucune envie de se confronter à lui. Sauf que l'homme l'attrapa soudain, le collant brusquement contre son torse. Le jeune homme pouvait aisément sentir le membre dur et massif du rouquin qu'il caressant sans vergogne contre son fessier.

- Si tu crois que tu vas t'échapper, tu rêves.

La langue chaude et humide de Yahiko passa sur son cou, lui arrachant un sursaut. Ses mains ancrées sur ses hanches s'amusaient à descendre son pantalon alors qu'ils reculaient lentement vers ce qui lui semblait être sa chambre. Un long frisson parcourut le brun, les battements de son cœur ayant doublé de vitesse tandis qu'il essayait vainement de se libérer de l'étreinte du rouquin.

- Fiches moi la paix.

- Hors de question.

- Yahiko…

Le claquement de la poignée lui parvint quand ils pénétrèrent finalement dans la pièce. Yahiko le tira un peu brusquement vers le lit tout en refermant la porte d'un coup de pied, puis s'installa à quatre pattes au-dessus le jeune homme. Un sourire aguicheur et carnassier étirait ses lèvres pleines et rosées, réchauffant Sasuke qui détourna les yeux de ceux emplis de désir et d'envie de l'homme sur lui.

- Assez jouer. Ce soir, tu es à moi.

- Laisses moi tranquille.

- Ton corps ne me dit pas la même chose.

- N'importe…

Un gémissement passa la barrière de ses lèvres, sa tête partant vers l'arrière. Yahiko venait de poser sa main sur son bas-ventre, faisant monter une vague de chaleur dans tout son corps. Cette réaction plutôt violente amusa le rouquin qui accentua ses mouvements, sa bouche venant se coller sous l'oreille de Sasuke.

- On dirait que ça fait des mois que personne ne t'a touché.

- Ferme-la…

- Seulement si toi tu l'ouvres.

Des lèvres pleines et chaudes vinrent se poser sur sa nuque, un nouveau frisson le parcourant tandis que la main libre de Yahiko se frayait un chemin sous son t-shirt qu'il lui ôta rapidement. Un soupir quitta sa gorge, les caresses sur son torse et sa nuque le réchauffant à une vitesse vertigineuse. Sasuke sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, son souffle s'accélérant et se faisant hacher quand l'homme le força à se redresser pour retirer plus aisément son pantalon et son boxer. Tout allait trop vite. La pression dans son bas-ventre était bien plus forte qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, l'envie et l'impatience se faisant une place dans ses veines. Le jeune homme voyait sa fin venir, son membre dressé et douloureux se faisant cajoler par la main de ce rouquin. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Un juron traversa ses lèvres, sa tête s'enfonçant dans ses oreilles alors qu'il relevait les hanches inconsciemment. Au-dessus de lui, Yahiko souriait d'un air mutin tout en retirant sa chemise, ses billes brunes ne lâchant pas son futur amant d'une seconde.

- Un problème ?

- Enfoiré…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux quelque chose ?

Les prunelles sombres de Sasuke le toisèrent, sa poitrine se soulevant à des intervalles irréguliers et rapides. Le rouquin avait cessé tout mouvement, le laissant au bord de la jouissance et l'éloignant de l'orgasme. Le jeune homme crut un moment qu'il allait exploser tellement sa frustration était grande. Il voulait juste qu'on le libère une bonne fois pour toute. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si compliqué à comprendre ?

- Termine ce que tu as commencé. Ordonna le brun d'une voix enrouée.

- Seulement si tu me le demandes.

Affichant un sourire, Yahiko se pencha vers le jeune homme avant de coller ses lèvres sur son oreille. Un gémissement lui parvint quand il mordit le lobe avec envie, ses mains se posant alors sur les hanches de Sasuke. Il sentit le tremblement de son corps, l'excitant davantage quand le brun le repoussa vivement, une grimace frustrée étirant ses lèvres.

- Je croyais que tu me voulais…

Ses rétines du rouquin s'écarquillèrent de surprise, le regard interdit du jeune homme l'intriguant plus que ses paroles. C'était comme si quelque chose le retenait et l'empêchait de continuer. Il en avait pourtant envie, Yahiko le voyait bien. Cependant, une certaine culpabilité semblait habiter Sasuke. Perplexe, le rouquin s'approcha de son visage, ses lèvres effleurant les siennes avec douceur alors qu'il plantait ses prunelles marron dans celles onyx du garçon sous lui.

- C'est bien le cas. Finit-il par répondre. Mais je continuerais seulement si toi tu le veux.

Ce fut au tour de Sasuke d'être étonné, son cœur manquant un battement. Avait-il bien entendu ? Yahiko lui laissait le choix. Il était pourtant bien parti pour le prendre comme un sauvage et faire ce qu'il désirait de son corps. Mais il avait, semble-t-il, changé d'avis. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il lui laisse le choix ? Le jeune homme en avait furieusement envie. Il ne suffirait d'un rien pour qu'il se donne complètement à cet homme et tombe dans un abysse empli de plaisir. Alors pourquoi se refusait à lui ? Il n'avait pourtant qu'une chose à dire. Une petite chose pour vivre une nuit chaude, sensuelle et brutale. Mais après ?

Avec lenteur, la bouche de Yahiko se pressa contre la sienne, le sortant de sa torpeur. Les caresses sur ses hanches reprirent, ravivant son sexe à moitié dressé alors qu'il sentait le rouquin se frottait contre lui. Pourquoi lui résister plus longtemps ? Il ne faisait de mal à personne de toute façon.

Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour des épaules de l'homme, l'obligeant à se rapprocher et approfondir le baiser. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Yahiko pour passer sa langue dans la bouche du brun et de lui faire perdre la tête dans un baiser brulant et impatient. Son corps devint soudain plus chaud, sa respiration plus précipitée et ses plaintes plus fortes. Et il crut venir quand les doigts Sasuke enserrèrent sa verge à travers son pantalon. Amusé et envieux, le rouquin se sépara de son amant, un long soupir de plaisir traversant ses lèvres gonflées et rougies. La lumière des réverbères au dehors éclairait faiblement la chambre, permettant à Yahiko de voir le corps alangui et couvert de sueur du brun sous lui. Et dire qu'il avait attendu autant de temps pour lui sauter dessus.

Une vague de plaisir monta de son bas-ventre, sa mâchoire se serrant avec force alors que son amant s'amusait à lécher son membre. Sasuke crut qu'il allait venir ainsi, sous cette simple caresse et s'enfonça dans le matelas en haletant silencieusement. Ses doigts agrippèrent les draps avec force, son bassin se mouvant frénétiquement alors qu'il cherchait vainement son plaisir. Yahiko ne semblait pas prêt à le prendre dans sa bouche. Et encore moins à le prendre tout court.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Haleta le brun avec difficulté.

- Je prends mon temps.

- Laisses tomber les préliminaires. Passes aux choses sérieuses.

Le regard surpris que le rouquin lui lança l'irrita quelque peu, son corps bougeant de lui-même pour rejoindre la table basse non loin. Un peu à la hâte, Sasuke empoigna la poignée du tiroir et attrapa le tube de lubrifiant qui s'y trouvait avant de se tourner vers l'homme non loin. Yahiko le regardait faire, le désir se lisant dans ses yeux pendant qu'il attendait assis sur le lit. L'image qu'il offrait excita le jeune homme, ses joues le brulant alors qu'il s'avançait vers lui et s'installa sur ses cuisses légèrement ouvertes. Le rouquin vint l'embrassait presque instinctivement, ses mains empoignant ses hanches pour le faire bouger, leurs érections se frôlant. Un soupir échappa à Sasuke, son esprit divaguant pendant que son amant retirait ses derniers vêtements avant de lui prendre le lubrifiant des mains.

- Laisses-moi faire.

Le jeune homme n'écoutait plus ce que lui disait son amant, son corps se mouvant tout seul contre celui de Yahiko. La chaleur qui émanait de lui l'enivrait, sa bouche se collant sur l'épaule du rouquin tandis qu'il prenait leurs membres entre ses doigts pour les faire coulisser. Un violent frisson parcourut son échine, une plaine échappant à l'homme sous lui alors qu'il accélérait le rythme, la pression et l'envie se faisant toujours plus grande.

Un peu brusquement, Sasuke mordit dans la chair de son amant, créant une marque sur sa peau légèrement bronzé. Ses mouvements s'immobilisèrent alors qu'il se concentrait sur cet intrus qui s'insinuait entre ses fesses. Il le sentait glisser en lui avec une facilité déconcertante, allant et venant avec lenteur quand un autre doigt vint le rejoindre. Le brun ne perçut aucun inconfort, le plaisir que lui procurait cette main sur son membre lui faisant tout oublier. Son corps se mit à bouger, ses doigts venant jouer dans la tignasse rousse de son amant alors qu'il gémissait contre son cou. Il ne se souvenait même plus de la dernière fois qu'il avait ressenti autant de plaisir et de bien-être. Ses derniers orgasmes avaient été fugaces, courts et frustrants alors que là, Yahiko le menait vers une jouissance des plus explosives et intenses.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit d'un coup, un soupir en sortant alors que le rouquin enfonçait un troisième doigt dans son intimité, percutant ce point en lui. Son corps se mit à trembler, ses hanches montant et descendant avec frénésie pendant qu'il s'accrochait désespérément au cou de Yahiko. Un autre violent frisson le parcourut, un véritable cri quittant sa gorge quand il fut brusquement étalé sur les draps. Un sentiment de manque le prit, son amant ayant retiré ses phalanges entre ses fesses lorsqu'il s'installa entre ses cuisses, les écartant sans pudeur au maximum.

- Prêt ?

Le regard malicieux que Yahiko lui lança le fit tiquer, son souffle se calmant un peu. Sasuke reprit légèrement contenance, ses billes noires plongeaient dans celles brunes de son amant. La question ne se posait même pas.

- Devine.

Un large sourire étira les lèvres du rouquin qui plaqua son érection contre l'intimité du jeune homme. Il le regarda longuement, l'envie le prenant aux tripes quand il poussa lentement pour pénétrer Sasuke. Une grimace étira sa bouche, ses mains se crispant sur les oreillers alors qu'il essayait de ne pas penser à ce membre épais qui écartait ses parois. La différence entre les trois doigts de Yahiko était palpable et le jeune homme hésitait à tout arrêter. Mais cette peau douce et chaude sur son sexe le fit perdre pied, effaçant en grande partie la douleur qu'il ressentait.

Le jeune homme ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il bougeait son bassin, approfondissant l'entrée du rouquin en lui. Celui-ci laissa un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres, ses mains plaçant les genoux de son amant sur ses épaules avant qu'il n'entame un long va-et-vient. Un gémissement profond lui parvint, suivi d'un autre plus fort alors qu'il accélérait ses mouvements progressivement. La sueur coulait sa peau brulante, ses coups de butoirs se faisant plus puissants et irréguliers. Le plaisir montait graduellement, la chaleur qui emplissait la pièce les enveloppant pendant les plaintes du brun résonnait dans la chambre, encourageant Yahiko à aller plus vite et plus loin en lui.

Le lit grinça brusquement, le jeune homme sursautant avant d'arquer son dos sous le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Sa tête s'enfonça dans les draps, ses lèvres s'ouvrant pour laisser son soupir s'échapper. Son amant venait de frapper sa prostate avec violence, son corps tremblant et bougeant pour en avoir plus. Sasuke n'était plus qu'extase, plaisir et bien-être. Il n'entendait plus rien, ne voyait plus rien. Seul ce membre imposant dans son intimité qui lui faisait du bien et cette main sur son sexe le retenait à la réalité. C'était fort, tellement fort et bon qu'il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Le jeune homme voulait juste que Yahiko continue de le pilonner, de le prendre comme un animal et lui fasse voir les étoiles.

Son cri resta coincé dans sa gorge, son corps se tétanisant alors qu'il jouissait dans la main de son amant. Il le sentit venir plusieurs coups de rein plus tard, le rouquin s'étalant de tout son poids sur son torse en cherchant son souffle. De longues minutes passèrent ainsi, dans le silence et la pénombre, laissant à Sasuke le soin de reprendre ses esprits.

Il s'était envoyé en l'air avec Yahiko. Il avait laissé ce type le prendre et le pire était qu'il en voulait encore. Il avait gémi, soupiré, crié sous ses allées et venues et en désirait davantage. Ce n'était pas réellement comme ça qu'il avait imaginé sa soirée.

- Ça va ?

La voix grave et enrouée du rouquin le sortit de ses pensées, ses billes sombres allant fixer l'homme sur lui. Yahiko lui lançait un sourire amical, le couvant du regard alors que l'une de ses mains venait jouer dans ses mèches brunes. Et pourquoi ne pas recommencer ?

Avec lenteur, Sasuke se redressa, intriguant un peu son amant avant de venir l'embrasser avec passion. Il sentit le sursaut du rouquin, ses lèvres s'ouvrant pour lui laisser accès à sa bouche quand sa langue rencontra la sienne, la menant dans un ballet enfiévré et sauvage. Bien vite, le brun se retrouva allongé, Yahiko au-dessus de lui et gémissait de nouveau sous les baisers furtifs du rouquin. Le plaisir remonta lentement, la chaleur reprenant place dans son bas-ventre quand son amant attrapa son sexe pour le caresser avec insistance.

- Encore ?

- Encore…

Un sourire ravi apparut sur la face de Yahiko, ses lèvres se déposant ensuite sur celles du jeune homme. Un gémissement se répercuta entre elle, l'amusant et l'excitant avant qu'il n'écarte les cuisses de Sasuke pour le prendre à nouveau d'un coup de rein brutal. Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de se poser de questions, les va-et-vient violents et rapides de son amant l'emmenant dans un autre monde. Il aurait tout le temps de réfléchir demain. Une fois qu'il devrait affronter la réalité en face.

**À suivre**

* * *

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous. La suite de _Désir Interdit_ est en ligne, après pas mal d'attente. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu (et il y a intérêt ! Sasuke a son premier lemon quand même). Je m'excuse de poster la suite aussi tard, j'avais plusieurs trucs à régler (et c'est toujours le cas) et je n'ai pas pu me concentrer sur mes écrits. Mais voilà, la suite est là !**

**Une petite info (pour ceux qui veulent et ceux qui se souviennent de l'ancienne version) : la fiction aura un chapitre supplémentaire. Il devrait apporter une meilleure cohérence à l'histoire. J'espère que vous apprécierez.**

**Voilà pour moi. A bientôt !**


	6. Chapitre VI : Je te Désire

**Et hop ! Nouveau chapitre ! Je ne devrais pas être là, je devrais travailler mais j'avais de l'inspiration à revendre et une forte envie de torturer quelqu'un donc voila le résultat. J'espère que vous apprécierez !**

**Bonne lecture mina !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Je te désire…**

" _Aimer, c'est perdre le contrôle_ " Paulo Coelho

Quand Sasuke se réveilla, la première chose qu'il fit fut de pousser le pire juron qu'il connaissait. Son corps tout entier lui faisait mal, ses draps collant à son corps dans un mélange de sueur et de liquide séminal. Mais ce qui l'énervait le plus était que son amant n'avait même pas pris la peine de le réveiller avant de partir comme un voleur.

Passant sa main sur son visage fatigué, le jeune homme se redressa du mieux qu'il put en grimaçant. L'horloge mural indiquait midi, une légère moue étirant les lèvres du brun qui s'extirpa de son lit avec difficulté. Cet imbécile aurait au moins pu lui ramener des antidouleurs mais non. Monsieur l'avait laissé se démerder. S'il retombait sur ce rouquin, il allait lui faire subir une mort lente et douloureuse.

D'un pas lent et mal assuré, Sasuke quitta sa chambre pour rejoindre la salle d'eau de l'étage. Il entra avec peine dans la pièce avant de se glisser dans la cabine de douche une fois son boxer enlevé. L'eau chaude le détendit légèrement, un soupir de bien-être lui échappant, vite remplacé par un juron quand il repensa à sa soirée. Ou plutôt à la façon dont elle s'était terminée.

Il s'était laissé faire par Yahiko. Le brun ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il lui avait cédé. Enfin, si, il savait parfaitement pourquoi. Un corps de rêve, une paire de lèvres à damner un saint, une endurance à toute épreuve et un max de plaisir à la clef. Oui, Sasuke savait pourquoi il avait couché avec le rouquin. Il n'aurait de toute manière pas fait long feu contre lui, vu la quantité astronomique de frustration qu'il accumulait depuis plusieurs jours. Mais à présent, le jeune homme se sentait juste... coupable. Il avait fait l'amour avec un autre que _lui._ Il s'était donné à un autre que _lui_. Qu'allait-il bien penser de lui maintenant ? Non pas que Sasuke attendait une réaction vive de sa part. Il les avait très certainement entendu – au grand damne du jeune homme – mais il n'avait cependant rien à lui redire. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient ensembles...

L'air las, Sasuke s'extirpa de la douche pour se sécher avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Une fois habillé, il prit les escaliers et s'engagea jusqu'à la cuisine en soupirant. La douleur dans ses reins commençaient à devenir gênante et il n'était pas dit qu'il aille mieux avant la fin de la journée. Il allait devoir se présenter à son aîné dans cet état... pourquoi avait-il couché avec cet imbécile de rouquin déjà ?

Le jeune homme pénétra dans la pièce, l'esprit ailleurs et s'installa sur une chaise avec lassitude. Sa main attrapa une pomme posée dans la corbeille non loin, une moue épuisée sur le visage quand un bruit d'eau le sortit de ses pensées. Ce ne fut qu'une fois la tête relevée qu'il remarqua la présence de son frère dans la cuisine. Un violent rougissement prit ses joues, son cœur manquant un battement alors qu'il se redressait sur son siège.

- Tu es là ? Je ne t'avais pas entendu...

- Hn.

La réponse fugace de son aîné l'étonna quelque peu, ses sourcils se fronçant sur son front. Itachi était un peu plus bavard d'habitude – pas énormément, mais plus que ça. Il devait sûrement se remettre de sa gueule de bois. Mordant dans son fruit, le brun ne se posa pas plus de question et se replongea dans ses pensées. On était dimanche et ni lui, ni son frère ne travaillaient ce jour-là. Il allait passer la journée tous les deux... Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Sasuke qui se leva d'un bond. Il allait passer les prochaines vingt-quatre heures seul avec son aîné. Ses joues se mirent à le brûler. Il fallait vraiment que ça tombe sur lui.

Retenant un soupir, le jeune homme jeta sa pomme à moitié entamée et se dirigea vers l'évier pour se laver les mains. Itachi s'y trouvait toujours, légèrement absent et c'est sans le vouloir qu'il le frôla quand il se décala du robinet. Son bras humide rencontra celui chaud de Sasuke, un picotement parcourant sa peau qui se réchauffa un peu plus. L'aîné sursauta avant de prendre son bras comme s'il avait été brûlé, surprenant son cadet.

- Désolé...

- Ça... ça va ? Le questionna Sasuke, quelque peu perplexe.

- Oui... électricité statique... Lâcha alors son frère.

Peu convaincu, le brun acquiesça sans rien dire et prit place devant l'arrivée d'eau. Il n'avait cependant pas ignoré le regard fuyant et hésitant de son aîné qui s'avançait vers la porte de sortir. Une boule se forma dans son estomac, le contractant. Il le sentait mal.

- Itachi ?

L'homme s'arrêta net, tel un automate avant de se tourner vers son cadet. Ses yeux fixaient un point dans la pièce, inquiétant un peu plus Sasuke qui s'approcha de lui avec lenteur.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Ça va...

Les lèvres du brun se pincèrent, toujours pas rassuré. Pour lui, Itachi cachait quelque chose. Il n'était pas dans son état normal. Sasuke le sentait, mais il avait trop peur de ce que son frère pourrait lui répondre. Et surtout peur de ce qui allait se passer.

- Si tu vas bien, commença le jeune homme, alors regarde moi.

Il entendit son frère tiquer faiblement, sa tête se détournant avant qu'il ne s'engage vers la sortie. Le brun ouvrit des yeux ronds, perdu, et quitta lui aussi la pièce pour suivre Itachi.

- Itachi !

- Laisse moi tranquille.

- Explique moi d'abord ce qui se passe !

Aucune réponse. Son cœur se serra, son souffle se faisant plus court tandis qu'il suivait toujours son aîné dans le couloir. Il se passait quoi au juste ? C'était bien la première fois qu'Itachi se comportait ainsi avec lui. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour mériter ça ? Était-ce à cause...

- C'est parce que j'ai couché avec Yahiko que tu as décidé de m'ignorer ?

Il y eut un moment de flottement où son frère cessa tout mouvement, le perturbant. L'air se fit soudain pesant, l'atmosphère gênante tandis qu'Itachi se tournait vers lui, le visage tiré par l'incompréhension et l'irritation. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines, Sasuke se demandant alors s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de se taire.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu insinues par-là ? Maugréa soudain Itachi.

- Tu m'évites. Souffla alors son cadet.

- N'importe quoi...

- Ce n'est pas n'importe quoi. Tu ne me regardes pas dans les yeux quand tu me parles. Tu m'adresses à peine la parole.

- C'est n'importe quoi...

La mâchoire de l'homme se crispa, ses mèches brunes caressant son visage pendant qu'il reprenait sa marche vers la porte d'entrée. Il fit plusieurs pas, l'air sombre et rageur quand Sasuke l'arrêta, sa main enserrant son bras avec force. Il sentit aisément le frisson qui parcourut son aîné avant que ses iris furieuses ne plongent dans les siennes troublées.

- Putain Itachi...

- Ne me touche pas !

Le cœur de Sasuke rata un battement, la surprise et l'incompréhension se peignant sur son visage. Il ne connaissait ce regard froid et hostile de son frère, ni cette expression sévère et agacée. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son aîné dans cet état. Et cela ne le fit qu'enrager un peu plus.

- Merde ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive bon sang ?! Débita le brun.

- Rien je te dis ! Vociféra Itachi avec violence.

- Fiche toi de moi... Franchement, je pensais pas que tu tenais tant à...

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec Yahiko !

- Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

Un juron passa entre les lèvres d'Itachi qui se libéra de la prise de son cadet, ses pas le menant à nouveau jusqu'à l'entrée. Un peu précipitamment, il attrapa ses chaussures, les enfila, le tout sous le regard incrédule et perdu de son cadet. Sasuke attendait une réponse, le cœur battant. Mais la seule chose qui lui parvint fut la voix glaciale et autoritaire de son frère.

- Laisse moi tranquille.

- Itachi...

- Je t'ai dit de me laisser tranquille !

L'homme ouvrit la porte à la voilée, la lumière du jour pénétrant alors dans le couloir avant que l'obscurité n'emplisse à nouveau le corridor et n'enveloppe le jeune homme. Il se retrouva seul, le cœur battant et le souffle court, ses yeux ne lâchant pas la cloison de bois que son aîné avait refermé derrière lui en quittant les lieux. Que venait-il de se passer ? Sasuke n'y comprenait rien. Pourquoi Itachi avait-il agi de la sorte ? Pourquoi l'éviter ? Pourquoi l'ignorer ? Surtout si ce n'était pas à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière, comme il voulait si bien le faire croire. Le brun n'arrivait pas à saisir. Il avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, aucune réponse ne se présentait à lui. Il était dans une impasse.

Un long soupir traversa ses lèvres, sa bouche se pinçant sous la frustration. Pourquoi cela lui arrivait-il...

* * *

Sasuke jeta sa canette de bière avec nonchalance, ses paupières se fermant d'elles-mêmes alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la cuisine. Un bâillement lui échappa, sa main passant sur son visage fatigué et las. Ce soir encore, il allait rester seul dans cette grande demeure.

Cela faisait cinq jours qu'Itachi n'avait pas remis les pieds chez eux. Il était revenu après leur dispute, avait pris des affaires et était parti sans dire un traitre mot. Son cadet avait bien essayé de lui parler mais rien n'y fit. Et son frère continua de l'ignorer les jours qui suivirent. Il ne répondait pas au téléphone, s'arrangeait pour ne pas le rencontrer au bureau et ne rentrait pas de la nuit. Le brun avait même demandé de l'aide à Yahiko mais le rouquin s'était pris un bouquin en pleine figure quand il fut dans le champ de vision de son aîné, tout comme Neji et Naruto avant lui. Sasuke commençait sérieusement à désespérer. Il n'avait au moins plus de doute sur la raison du départ d'Itachi.

Lâchant un profond soupir, le jeune homme monta les marches pour rejoindre sa chambre, le cœur lourd. Son frère lui en voulait pour ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et Yahiko. Il fallait vraiment être stupide pour ne pas en arriver à cette conclusion. Qui piquait une crise du jour au lendemain sans aucune raison ? Beaucoup de gens mais pas Itachi. Son aîné n'était pas du genre à se mettre en colère pour un rien. Alors comprendre ce qui lui était passé par la tête n'était pas très compliqué. Mais le fait de savoir pourquoi Itachi était parti n'était pas ce qui ennuyait le plus son cadet. C'était de ne pas pouvoir s'expliquer avec lui.

Une plainte resta coincée dans sa gorge, son corps s'étalant sur les draps frais de son lit. Lui en voulait-il réellement ? Est-ce qu'Itachi était véritablement en rogne contre lui ? Ou bien est-ce juste par qu'il avait couché avec le rouquin ? Et si il l'avait fait avec un autre homme, aurait-il réagi de la même manière ? Sasuke tiqua bruyamment, une migraine commençant à lui vriller le cerveau. Itachi avait réagi de manière excessive, du moins pour un grand frère. Il aurait dû râler sur le bruit qu'ils avaient fait, sur le fait qu'il s'était laissé faire part Yahiko et qu'il touchait à ce qui lui appartenait mais non. Il lui avait crié dessus, l'avait ignoré et ne voulait plus lui adresser. Ni le toucher.

Sasuke se redressa sur son lit, les sourcils froncés et l'estomac noué. Il n'arrivait pas à saisir. Le simple fait de s'envoyer en l'air avec le rouquin avait totalement métamorphosé son aîné. C'était comme s'il n'était plus rien pour lui. Au point qu'il ne pouvait plus le voir. Ni même le toucher. C'était bien le plus étrange dans cette histoire. Est-ce qu'Itachi le considérait comme sale ou impur maintenant qu'il avait couché avec Yahiko ? C'était complètement insensé. Il n'était pas malade. Qu'est-ce qui était bien passé par la tête d'Itachi à la fin ?!

La mâchoire du brun se crispa, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine à une vitesse folle. Cette situation commençait à lui taper sur le système. Il voulait juste avoir une explication et se réconcilier avec son frère. Tant pis si après, il ne pourrait plus adresser la parole au rouquin. Tant pis s'il ne pourrait pas inviter qui que se soit pour coucher dans leur demeure. Ça lui était complètement égal. Du moment qu'Itachi revenait et arrêtait de l'ignorer. Parce que son comportement de mec froid et dédaigneux commençait sérieusement à peser sur le moral du jeune homme.

Les nerfs à vifs, Sasuke quitta à nouveau sa chambre pour retourner dans la cuisine d'un pas rapide. Il avait besoin d'une autre bière pour se calmer. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter d'un réveil difficile, son boss lui ayant octroyé une journée de congé – qu'il allait surement rattraper en heures supplémentaires. Le brun pouvait décemment se vider toutes les cannettes de bière qu'il voulait sans se soucier de rien. C'est sur cette pensée qu'il attrapa une dite cannette, l'ouvrit rapidement et en vida le contenu d'une seule traite. Au moins dans cet état, il ne risquait pas de réfléchir à son frangin. Du moins, il l'espérait.

Hagard et enivré par l'alcool, le jeune homme fixait sa cannette avec insistance. Que devait-il faire à présent ? Retourner dans sa chambre ? Il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Sortir faire un tour ? Il commençait à se faire tard et dans son état, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Retrouver son frère ? C'était une idée à creuser. Peut-être qu'il arriverait à le faire parler et qu'ils se réconcilieraient. Et avec la chance qu'il avait, peut-être même que...

Sasuke secoua la tête, une grimace s'étirant sur ses lèvres. Il n'aurait pas dû boire cette bière. Elle n'avait fait qu'accentuer son inquiétude et son désir de revoir son aîné. Comme quoi, il n'avait pas toujours que des bonnes idées, pensa le brun.

Titubant légèrement, le jeune homme se leva de son siège pour prendre la direction de sa chambre. Son esprit embrumé par les vapeurs d'alcool avait besoin de faire une pause et son corps brûlant demandait juste à s'écrouler sur son lit. Il aurait tout le temps de se prendre la tête avec le problème que lui posait son frère le lendemain matin. En quelques secondes, Sasuke arriva jusqu'à sa chambre, sa main poussant la barrière de bois quand un bruit sourd venant de l'entrée le fit s'arrêter. Sasuke prit un air dubitatif, ses pensées toujours un peu embrouillées lorsque les marches de l'escalier se mirent à craquer sous les pas rapides du nouvel arrivant. Il était en train de rêver là...

Et bien non. Au beau milieu de la nuit, Itachi montait l'escalier de leur maison, sa valise dans une main et l'autre rangeant ses clefs dans la poche de son pantalon noir. Il ne porta même pas attention à son cadet et s'engouffra sans un mot dans sa chambre avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Là, Sasuke hésitait entre entrer dans la pièce et gueuler sur son frère ou l'attacher aux barreaux de son lit et lui expliquer sa façon de penser. Il pouvait très bien faire les deux en même temps.

La porte fit un son grave quand le jeune homme l'enfonça à coups de pied, étonnant à peine son aîné qui cherchait des affaires dans sa commode. Tournant le dos à son cadet, il ne pouvait pas voir le regard furieux et noir que lui lançait celui-ci.

- Itachi.

Aucune réponse. Sasuke crut exploser alors que son aîné continuait de l'ignorer royalement tout en rangeant ses vêtements. Il se fichait vraiment de lui.

- Itachi !

Toujours rien. L'homme ne lui répondit pas, n'ouvrit pas la bouche et ne se tourna même pas vers lui pour le regarder. Le brun sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines, une colère sourde s'insinuant dans chaque partie de son être. Itachi avait décidé de faire abstraction de sa présence. C'était tout bonnement surréaliste. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour subir un traitement pareil ? Tout ça parce qu'il avait couché avec le rouquin ? Sasuke grogna presque en y pensant. C'était n'importe quoi.

- Putain ! Débita-t-il avec fureur. Je pensais pas que coucher avec ce type te...

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec Yahiko.

La voix calme et froide d'Itachi le fit frissonner, ses lèvres se scellant à l'entente de ses paroles. Yahiko n'avait rien à voir dans son comportement. Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait au juste ? La poitrine de Sasuke se gonfla, l'incompréhension et l'exaspération se faisant une place dans chaque pore de sa peau. A croire que cela amusait son frangin de lui tapait sur le système.

- Alors peux-tu m'expliquer clairement ce qui se passe ? Et ne me dis pas "rien". Ne vas pas me faire croire que tu es du genre à quitter la maison sur un coup de tête.

Un long soupir lui parvint, son aîné se redressant une fois son sac terminé. Ses prunelles sombres fixaient le sol, légèrement cachées par ses mèches brunes libres de tout lien quand il se tourna enfin vers son cadet. Son regard las et ennuyé troubla Sasuke, une certaine appréhension le prenant mais elle disparut très vite pendant qu'Itachi s'avança pour quitter la pièce. Il ne le regardait déjà plus, faisant comme s'il n'était pas là et s'engagea d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la porte de la pièce. Seulement, Sasuke ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et bloqua l'accès. Les bras croisés sur son torse, il scrutait le visage alors contrarié de son frère qui semblait peu à peu être envahi par la colère. Et il croyait vraiment qu'il allait bouger parce qu'il le fixait ainsi ? C'était mal connaître Sasuke.

- Sasuke, laisse moi passer.

- Hors de question.

- Sasuke...

- Donne moi une explication !

La mâchoire du plus jeune se serra violemment, une plainte échappant à son aîné qui passa sa main sur son visage. Cette situation n'avait pas de sens. Pourquoi Itachi refusait tellement de lui parler ? Qu'y avait-il pour qu'il se comporte de cette façon ? Exaspéré, Sasuke poussa un grognement entre ses dents serrées, étonnant quelque peu l'homme en face de lui.

- Franchement, j'ai dû mal à te suivre. Lâcha le jeune homme avec véhémence. Tu peux baiser avec qui tu veux dans cette baraque mais quand il s'agit de moi...

- Ne commence pas à raconter n'importe quoi. Le coupa soudain son frère.

- Alors quoi ? Tu en veux à Yahiko de m'avoir baisé ? Je croyais pourtant que vous ne sortiez pas ensemble. Ne viens pas faire de crise de jalousie qui n'a en réalité pas lieu d'être.

Itachi grimaça, énervé mais n'ajouta pas un mot. Il se contenta de détourner le regard et d'irriter du même coup son cadet qui serrait les poings à s'en blanchir les phalanges. Son aîné allait encore ignorer sa question et ne pas lui répondre. Combien de temps encore allait-il se comporter ainsi ? Sasuke ne le savait pas, mais il était certain d'une chose, qu'il n'allait pas se retenir très longtemps.

- Alors ? S'énerva le jeune homme.

- Quoi ? Lui rétorqua son aîné, agacé.

- Tu ne vas rien me dire ?

- Je n'ai rien à te dire.

- Vraiment ? Tu ne vas pas m'expliquer pourquoi tu ne me parles plus ou ne réponds plus à mes messages ? Pourquoi tu ne peux même pas me regarder en face ni même rester dans la même pièce que moi plus de cinq minutes ? Tu ne vas rien me dire ?!

Les sourcils de l'homme s'arquèrent de surprise, la réaction de son frère le stupéfiant. Sasuke avait parlé d'une traite, furieux et excédé et le regardait maintenant comme s'il allait lui sauter à la gorge. Depuis quand son cadet était ainsi ? Itachi n'en savait rien et cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce qui se passait au juste là ?

Le cœur battant, le jeune homme tentait de se calmer un minimum pour ne pas faire de bêtise. Il avait parlé sous le coup de l'émotion et aussi à cause de l'alcool. Sa langue s'était déliée et il lui semblait qu'il n'allait pas en rester là. C'était comme s'il n'était plus lui-même, comme si la colère et la frustration parlaient pour lui. Et à vrai dire, c'était très certainement ce qui était en train de se produire.

- ... J'en ai assez...

Lentement, Sasuke fit un pas vers son frère, le regard perdu dans le vide. Un bruit de vêtements qui se froissent lui parvint, lui indiquant qu'Itachi reculait en même temps qu'il avançait. Et sans vraiment qu'il s'en rende compte, ils se trouvèrent près du lit de son aîné.

Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu...

Il ne put finir sa phrase et tomba sur le matelas, les obsidiennes de Sasuke le scrutant avec insistance et froideur. La seconde qui suivit, il surplombait son aîné, ne le lâchant pas du regard pendant qu'il attrapait ses poignets pour les placer de chaque côté de sa tête. Itachi semblait complètement perdu, ses billes noires le fixant avec perplexité.

- Sasuke...

- J'en ai assez. Vraiment assez. Tu ne te rends franchement pas compte de ce que tu me fais.

- Sasuke... Arrête ça tout de suite...

- J'ai essayé... J'ai vraiment essayé d'arrêter. Mais je n'y arrive pas... Tout est de ta faute...

Le jeune homme s'approcha de son visage avec lenteur, le doute et l'incompréhension peignant le visage de l'homme sous lui. Il était comme tétanisé, tentant vainement de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Mais quand Sasuke déposa ses lèvres dans son cou, il n'eut plus aucun doute sur ce qu'il pensait faire.

Brusquement, Itachi se redressa, emportant son cadet avec lui dans la manœuvre. Il était hors de question qu'une telle chose se produise mais Sasuke ne semblait pas du même avis. Sans qu'il ne comprenne comment, il se retrouva à plat ventre sur son lit, le souffle lui manquant pendant que le jeune homme au-dessus de lui attachait ses poignets aux barreaux de son lit avec l'une de ses cravates. Un sentiment d'appréhension parcourut tout l'être d'Itachi qui tenta tant bien que mal de se libérer. Mais en vain.

- Détache moi tout de suite !

- Hors de question.

L'air calme et assuré, Sasuke se pencha sur son aîné, embrassant sa nuque apparente avec douceur tout en caressant son torse sous sa chemise. Il entendit un soupir, le faisant sourire alors qu'il défaisait un à un les boutons du vêtement de son frère.

- Tout est de ta faute. Seulement de la tienne. Assume tes responsabilités.

Un grognement sourd lui parvint, un autre sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres qu'il colla à nouveau dans le cou d'Itachi. Celui-ci essayait de se défaire de ses liens, son corps gigotant frénétiquement contre le sien. Mais Sasuke n'en avait que faire. L'objet de ses désirs était là, sous lui et il n'allait pas le laisser s'échapper. Qu'importe ce qui pourrait arriver ensuite. Ce serait surement mieux que la situation dans laquelle il s'était retrouvé ces derniers jours.

Avec lenteur, ses doigts explorèrent le torse d'Itachi, l'effleurant plus qu'ils ne le caressaient. Ils passèrent sur ses bouts de chair, les pinçant légèrement avant de descendre plus bas pour remonter rapidement sur ses abdominaux. Il sentait la chair de poule se former sur la peau brûlante de son aîné, son corps se mouvant toujours pour se libérer. En vain. Ses liens étaient trop serrés, savamment attachés pour qu'il ne puisse les défaire en tirant dessus, même de toutes ses forces. Itachi était pris au piège.

Un violent frisson le parcourut soudain, son cœur ratant un battement alors qu'il sentait ce membre étranger se glisser dans son pantalon. Sa tête s'enfonça dans les coussins, un gémissement lui échappant pendant que le jeune homme prenait son sexe entre ses doigts. Ils se mirent à coulisser autour de lui, d'abord lentement avant d'accélérer progressivement. Itachi serra la mâchoire, ses muscles se tendant sous sa peau. Il devait être en train de rêver. Une telle chose ne pouvait pas arriver. C'était impossible. Il ne pouvait décemment pas faire ça avec son frère.

Son corps sursauta violemment, une plainte restant coincée dans sa gorge tandis qu'il tirait sur le vêtement sans pour autant le défaire. Son ventre se contractait par vague, une immense chaleur s'emparant de lui alors que le jeune homme au-dessus de lui lui ôtait son pantalon et son boxer. L'air frais caressa sa peau brûlante, le faisant soupirer quand un doigt froid et humide se posa dans le creux de son dos. Il descendit lentement jusqu'à ses reins, l'effleurant avant de bifurquer plus bas. Il n'allait tout de même pas...

- Arrête ça tout de suite !

Sasuke arqua un sourcil, surpris de la réaction de son aîné mais ne s'en formalisa pas plus. Au lieu de lui répondre, il se pencha sur lui, déposant sa bouche sur son épaule qu'il dénuda pendant que sa main s'affairait à flatter son membre durci. Il n'allait pas s'arrêter maintenant. Pas après qu'Itachi ait soupiré de manière si excitante. Pas après qu'il se soit frotté contre lui alors qu'il le caresserait. Non, le jeune homme n'allait pas cesser ce qu'il faisait. Il comptait aller bien plus loin encore.

Il vit le corps de son aîné se crisper, un sourire satisfait se dessinant alors sur ses lèvres. Un gémissement plaintif suivit, Itachi s'enfonçant dans ses oreillers en tentant de ne pas bouger le plus possible. Et il pensait vraiment pouvoir éviter ça ? Il était bien naïf.

Avec lenteur et sadisme, le jeune homme pénétra plus loin son doigt dans l'intimité de son aîné, le faisant se tendre sur les draps. Effectuant un long mouvement de va-et-vient, le brun s'amusa des réactions de l'homme contre lui, l'entendant gémir tout en se crispant, sa mâchoire se serrant avec force. Son sexe était dur comme du marbre, prouvant bien son excitation et son dos parcouru de frissons. Il ne trompait personne et encore moins Sasuke. Ce qu'il lui faisait lui procurait du plaisir, beaucoup de plaisir. Et le jeune homme allait s'assurer qu'il en ressente davantage.

Brutalement, Sasuke empala deux autres doigts lubrifiés dans l'intimité de son aîné, un cri surprit lui échappant alors. Son anneau de chair se resserra autour de ses phalanges, un sourire mutin étirant ses lèvres pendant qu'il entamait un rythme plus soutenu. Sa main semblait se fondre en lui avec une telle facilité, le surprenant presque. C'était comme si Itachi était près à le recevoir en lui.

- Stop... ça suffit...

Les mouvements du jeune homme ralentirent alors, rassurant d'abord l'homme qui poussa un faible soupir soulagé. Il avait toujours cette pression désagréable au niveau de son bas-ventre et cette centaine de papillons qui s'étaient rassemblés dans son estomac. Mais au moins, son frère semblait l'avoir écouté et retrouvé la raison. Ce petit jeu allait enfin se terminer. Tout du moins, ce fut que pensa Itachi avant qu'il ne regarde derrière lui et rencontre le regard affamé et brûlant de son cadet.

Sa respiration se coupa soudain, son coeur manquant un battement alors qu'il observait le jeune homme dans son dos en train de se dévêtir. Sasuke ne le lâchait pas des yeux, retirant prestement ses vêtements avant de placer ses mains sur les hanches de son aîné pour les caresser.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Souffla Itachi, paniqué.

- Je pense que tu en as une petite idée.

Le sourire que lui lança le brun le fit blêmir, une sueur froide couvrant son front tandis que son estomac se tordait sous ses paroles. Il rigolait là ?

- Sasuke...

Aucune réponse ne lui fut offerte. Sasuke continua de masser sa peau, l'une de ses mains se glissant entre ses cuisses avec lenteur. Ses doigts se frayèrent un chemin sous ses bourses, massant la peau brûlante avec insistance alors qu'un juron quittait sa gorge, sa tête s'enfouissant dans les coussins. Un soubresaut traversa l'échine d'Itachi, lui coupant le souffle quand un liquide froid coula soudain sur son intimité, le paralysant. Perplexe et incrédule, l'aîné osa un regard derrière lui, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Et ce qu'il y vit ne fit que confirmer ses doutes.

Le jeune homme était penché au-dessus de lui, prêt à le pénétrer. Son sexe dressé rencontra bien trop vite l'entrée de son intimité que le plus jeune fixait avec gourmandise et envie. Ils venaient d'atteindre le point de non-retour. Itachi sût à cet instant que rien ni personne ne pourrait empêcher ce qui allait se produire. Son cœur se serrait avec force, sa mâchoire se crispant alors qu'il calait sa tête contre ses bras. Plus rien ne pourrait l'arrêter.

Un hoquet de surprise traversa les lèvres de son amant, ses muscles se contractant autour de son gland. Sasuke massa ses fesses avec douceur, tentant de le détendre du mieux qu'il pouvait tout en continuant sa progression dans l'intimité d'Itachi. Il sentait son corps trembler entre ses mains, son souffle profond et saccadé ainsi que ses légers sursauts. Le plaisir se mêlait à la douleur, le crispant plus que nécessaire et empêchant le jeune homme de s'enfoncer plus profondément en lui.

- Détend toi... ça va aller.

Un long soupir lui répondit, faisant sourire le brun qui vint embrasser la nuque de son partenaire. L'une de ses mains se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la verge d'Itachi, l'entourant doucement avant de le caresser avec vigueur. Un gémissement rauque se fit entendre, les lèvres de Sasuke se promenant sur la peau laiteuse de son partenaire, parfois accompagnées de ses dents qu'il s'amusait à plonger dans les épaules de l'homme sous lui. De multiples plaintes et soupirs lui parvenaient, l'enflammant toujours plus. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps et à présent, cela se réalisait. Un sourire enjoué se dessina sur le visage de Sasuke, son sexe entrant enfin complétement dans l'intimité de son aîné. Il aurait aimé resté ainsi pour l'éternité.

Avec lenteur, le jeune homme entama un long va-et-vient, faisant se crisper son amant qui tentait tant bien que mal de se détendre. Mais savoir que c'était son frère qui le pénétrait n'aidait pas vraiment Itachi. Il essaya bien de vider son esprit, de s'imaginer avec un autre et de faire abstraction de ce qui l'entourait. En vain. Ce n'était pas un homme quelconque qui était dans son dos, qui le caressait et l'embrassait tout en le prenant. C'était Sasuke. Son petit frère. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? L'aîné ne savait pas mais il était certain d'une chose. Il allait passer la plus longue nuit de sa vie.

Un coup brutal le fit crier, ses poings se serrant brusquement alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans les oreillers de son lit. Un autre coup suivit, un gémissement traversant la barrière de ses lèvres quand toute une série lui fut offerte, le faisant frissonner. Comment cela pouvait être possible...

- Arrête... Sasuke, arrête...

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, le jeune homme étant trop pris dans ce qu'il faisait pour se préoccuper de ses dires. Le brun le pilonnait de plus en plus vite, toujours plus fort et ce fut bien pire quand il rencontra sa prostate, lui arrachant un cri de surprise et de plaisir mêlé. Ses mains se plaquèrent sur ses hanches, les rapprochant et les éloignant de son bassin pour le pénétrer plus profondément et brutalement. On n'entendait plus que les plaintes graves et incompréhensibles d'Itachi, celles plus sourdes de son cadet et les grincements du lit alors que leurs corps se mouvaient à un rythme frénétique. Sasuke semblait avoir perdu la raison, aveuglé par l'envie et la passion et entrainait peu à peu son aîné vers l'orgasme. Il répondait à chacun de ses gémissements par un baiser, chacune de ses plaintes par une caresse et chacun de ses cris par un coup de rein plus puissant que le précédent. Ils n'étaient plus que deux amants en perdition, plongé dans un abyme de plaisir dont ils n'étaient pas près de ressortir.

Itachi crut mourir, ses poumons cherchant de l'air entre ses soupirs et hurlements alors que son membre demandait une libération qui ne semblait pas venir. Ses hanches se mouvaient d'elles-mêmes, allant chercher le plaisir qu'on lui donnait pendant qu'il se crispait en tirant sur ses liens. Sa fin était proche, ses idées s'embrouillant et son estomac se tordant sous les allées et venues de son cadet. S'il avait pu, il lui aurait crier de le soulager et de le faire jouir, mais une part de lui n'était pas d'accord. Cette même partie qui allait lui rappeler qu'ils avaient fait une connerie lorsqu'ils auraient terminé.

Une plainte plus forte quitta sa gorge, sa tête se collant contre ses avant-bras pendant que Sasuke mordait son épaule avec force, sa main le massant au même rythme que ces coups de butoir. Cela suffit à son aîné pour atteindre l'orgasme, son corps s'arquant comme un arc avant de retomber mollement sur les draps sombres de son lit. Le brun le suivit quelques allées et venues plus tard avant de s'étaler à ses côtés sur le matelas. Ils restèrent ainsi, reprenant leurs souffles du mieux qu'ils pouvaient quand la voix enrouée et grave d'Itachi se fit à nouveau entendre.

- Détache moi...

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent avant que le jeune homme ne se redresse et libère son aîné de ses liens. Celui-ci se recroquevilla sur lui-même, rapprochant ses bras de son corps pendant qu'il s'installait sur le coté tout en montrant son dos à son cadet. Ses mèches brunes collaient à sa peau en sueur et marquée d'innombrables succions, contrastant avec sa peau de porcelaine. En le voyant, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire, se plaçant alors sur le bassin de son partenaire après l'avoir allonger sur le dos. Les prunelles sombres d'Itachi le fixèrent avec étonnement, une certaine inquiétude se lisant sur ses traits. Mais le jeune homme n'en eut que faire. Un sourire étira alors ses lèvres, faisant frissonner Itachi.

- Ne pense pas que j'en ai fini avec toi.

Les joues de son aîné rougirent violemment, un autre sourire se dessinant sur le visage de Sasuke qui vint soudain embrasser l'homme sous lui. Sa langue arriva à passer la barrière de ses lèvres avant de rencontrer sa jumelle et de la malmener. Plus bas, ses mains s'affairaient sur les hanches d'Itachi, les effleurant doucement quand il rompit soudain le baiser pour bifurquer vers son aine. Un tremblement parcourut le corps de son amant, l'amusant quelque peu quand il prit soudain son membre en bouche, ses mains s'affairant à caresser ses cuisses. Un gémissement lui parvint, une main venant se loger dans ses cheveux, le forçant à aller plus loin. Et il comptait bien satisfaire son amant. Maintenant qu'il l'avait, Sasuke n'allait pas le laisser s'échapper. Pas après ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Un sourire mutin s'afficha sur les lèvres du brun qui délaissa le membre de son partenaire pour le regarder dans les yeux. Pour rien au monde il le laisserait partir une nouvelle fois. Ce qui arriverait plus tard, Sasuke s'en contrefichait. Seul l'instant présent importait. Et il comptait bien le faire durer toute la nuit.

**A suivre**

* * *

**Fini ! Et un SasuIta de bouclé ! Ne venez pas me lancer des tomates si vous trouvez que Sasuke devrait être en dessous et non au dessus et inversement pour son frangin. Je fais ce que je veux, c'est ma fiction et je suis également la continuité des actions de la première version. Alors voila le résultat !**

**Je vous dis à la prochaine pour le chapitre sept ! Bye !**


	7. Chapter VII : Laisser Parler Ses Désirs

**Chapitre 7 : Laisser Parler Ses Désirs**

_«Ce que je cherche, jamais je ne l'obtiens. Ce que j'obtiens, souvent je ne l'espérais pas»_ Ajip Rossidhy

Il lui semblait qu'un marteau piqueur s'évertuait à faire des travaux dans plusieurs parties de son cerveau, lui donnant une migraine de tous les diables. Lâchant un long soupir, le jeune homme plaqua ses mains sur son visage, tentant vainement de faire disparaître ses maux de tête alors qu'une légère nausée se prenait aux tripes. Son contenu allait encore rester un moment dans son estomac mais il n'était pas certain de se sentir bien d'ici la fin de la journée.

Mollement, Sasuke se redressa sur le matelas, grinçant des dents en essayant de remettre ses idées en place. C'était le brouillard total. Il ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il avait fait la veille au soir. Il se rappelait les canettes de bière, sa longue lamentation suite au départ de son aîné mais après, plus rien. Un bourdonnement vrillait ses tympans, le faisant gémir d'agacement tandis qu'il s'extirpait du lit aux draps sombres. Quand son corps cessa soudain tout mouvement, son cœur manquant un battement. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là ?

Son souffle s'accéléra, la panique et l'incompréhension le prenant. Il était nu, la peau couverte de marque par endroit et surtout, il était dans le lit d'Itachi. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête pour qu'il se retrouve dans la chambre de son frère, à coucher avec... il ne savait pas avec qui il avait passé la nuit. Mais une part de lui ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il avait fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

- Tu es réveillé.

Un violent frisson parcourut le corps de Sasuke qui se figea, son cœur manquant un nouveau battement. Il mit un certain temps à tourner son regard, la voix grave et rauque de l'homme non loin ne s'étant pas fait entendre pendant plusieurs secondes, le faisant douter. Avait-il bien entendu ? Il n'avait tout de même pas...

Le brun se retint de respirer quand ses prunelles tombèrent dans les orbes onyx de son frère. Itachi était appuyé contre sa commode, les bras croisés sur sa chemise et ses cheveux tombant sur ses épaules. Ses cernes étaient bien plus prononcées qu'à l'accoutumé, contrastant avec sa peau blafarde et troublant le jeune homme. L'air morne et las qu'arborait son frère l'intriguait plus que de raison. C'était comme si le monde s'était écroulé sous ses pieds. Itachi était comme l'ombre de lui-même, une coquille que l'on avait éventré et vidé jusqu'à la moelle.

- Je... Qu'est-ce...

Sasuke n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots pour s'exprimer, son cerveau ne voulant pas fonctionner comme il le devrait. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mettre son aîné dans cet état ? Il n'avait tout de même pas... C'était insensé. _Cela_ n'avait pas pu réellement se produire...

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne te souviens de rien...

Un soubresaut le prit alors, le regard accusateur de son frère lui glaçant le sang. Le jeune homme ne savait que penser, son esprit tentant difficilement de trouver les pièces manquantes du puzzle qu'était devenu la nuit passée. Il revoyait vaguement Itachi monter les escaliers de leur demeure et entrer dans sa chambre. Il se voyait le suivre, la colère et la rage peignant son visage. Mais après... Pour se retrouver nu dans son lit, il avait sûrement dû se passer quelque chose. _Cela_ était très certainement arrivé... Mais la mémoire de Sasuke ne voulait pas recoller les morceaux, le laissant dans un brouillard de pensées confuses. Osant un regard vers son aîné, le brun découvrit l'air sombre qu'avait pris Itachi, le surprenant. Il avait vraiment fait _ça_...

- Itachi... je...

- Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire.

D'un pas lourd, l'homme s'avança jusqu'à la couche et y posa un genou. Sans lâcher son cadet des yeux, il approcha sa main vers lui avant d'attraper brusquement sa tignasse et de le plaquer contre le lit pour l'embrasser. Les rétines de Sasuke s'écarquillèrent de surprise pendant que la langue de son frère pénétrait sa bouche avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle passa sur ses dents, ses gencives puis rencontra sa jumelle qu'elle malmena et domina pendant le baiser. Et ce fut à ce moment-là que le brun se souvint de tout.

De longues secondes passèrent avant qu'Itachi ne lâchent les lèvres de son cadet. Ses billes sombres le fixèrent avec froideur et antipathie tandis qu'il se redressait complètement et quittait le matelas. Son regard ne resta que quelques instants sur son frère complètement anéanti avant qu'il ne plonge les mains dans ses poches et se dirige vers la porte de sa chambre.

- Tout est de ta faute...

Sasuke tressaillit à l'entente de ses paroles, les mêmes qu'il avait servi à son aîné dans la soirée. Alors qu'il le surplombait et embrassait sa peau. Avant qu'il ne le caresse et le déshabille. Avant qu'il ne le prenne et le fasse crier sous ses assauts. Il l'avait fait toute la nuit, sous le coup de la colère et de l'irritation. À cause du manque et de l'alcool. Pourtant, le brun savait bien que malgré toutes les excuses qu'il pourrait trouver, il ne pourrait jamais faire taire cette voix dans sa tête qui lui disait qu'il avait voulu tout ça. Mais maintenant que c'était arrivé, le jeune homme avait juste envie de disparaître. Qu'avait-il fait...

- Maintenant dégages.

Un sursaut prit le brun qui regarda son frère quitter la pièce. Il le laissa seul, le souffle court et le cœur battant, avec cette envie de ne plus faire partie de ce monde. Sasuke resta un long moment assis sur le matelas, ne sachant plus très bien ce qu'il devait faire ou dire avant de se lever avec lenteur et de rejoindre sa propre chambre.

Mécaniquement, le jeune homme s'habilla, ne prenant pas la peine de prendre une douche, puis rassembla plusieurs de ses affaires qu'il fourra dans un grand sac de sport rangé dans son armoire. Il attrapa son attaché-case, prit son portable et sortit de la pièce d'un pas pressé. Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici après ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait commis l'irréparable. Il avait forcé son frère. Il l'avait violé. Sasuke se retint de crier, son estomac se contractant avec force sous le coup de l'émotion. Au final, il n'était rien d'autre qu'un monstre.

Le brun dévala les escaliers, la tête basse et le corps crispé avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Il enfila ses chaussures prestement, prit son manteau et ouvrit enfin la porte pour quitter la maison et s'engageait jusqu'à sa voiture. Un ciel d'un bleu azur l'accueillit, des oiseaux voletant autour de la demeure tandis qu'un rayon de soleil l'aveugla, le faisant grimacer. Il avait l'impression de ne pas faire partie de ce monde, d'être un étranger. Sasuke se sentit soudain hideux et vil, sa poitrine lui faisant alors un mal de chien. Il allait devoir vivre avec cette erreur. Avec cette horreur. Il devrait faire face et continuer d'avancer après ce qu'il avait fait. Le jeune homme ne s'en sentait pas la force.

Montant dans l'habitacle, Sasuke jeta son sac sur le siège passager et démarra pour enfin quitter l'allée de la propriété. Il roula une bonne heure, circulant sur une autoroute presque déserte pour alors bifurquer dans une rue menant à la rivière. Pendant un moment, le brun eut envie de foncer tout droit et de plonger dans l'eau pour s'y noyer mais il n'en fit rien. Il s'arrêta sur le bord de la route, descendit de l'engin avant de tomber à genou quelques pas plus loin. Ses mains passèrent dans sa tignasse, agrippant son crâne tandis qu'un cri de rage traversait ses lèvres.

Il n'était qu'un idiot, qu'un sombre abruti. Qu'un abominable imbécile... qu'un monstre affreux et dégoûtant. Il n'avait plus le droit d'être ici. Il n'avait plus le droit de respirer, de sentir son cœur battre ou même de vivre. Il voulait disparaître. Il avait violé son frère. Il l'avait blessé, trahi et humilié. Et le pire, c'était qu'il avait adoré lui faire ça. Chaque seconde lui revenaient en mémoire, chaque minute repassaient devant ses yeux, chaque instant. Il avait aimé l'embrasser, le caresser et le prendre. Il avait adoré entendre ses plaintes, ses gémissements et ses cris. Malgré l'horreur de son acte, malgré qu'il s'agisse de son frère, de son sang, le jeune homme avait aimé faire ce qui lui avait fait. Un haut-le-cœur le prit, des larmes de rage coulant sur ses joues. Il se dégoûtait, se détestait. Comme avait-il pu faire une chose pareille ? Comment avait-il pu faire ça à son frère ? Il était tout ce qu'il avait, l'être le plus important de sa vie. Et il lui avait fait _ça_.

Son estomac se contracta violemment, son contenu se déversant sur le sol alors qu'il continuait de pleurer de fureur. Disparaître. Sasuke voulait juste disparaître. Sortir de ce corps qui ne semblait plus être le sien. C'était celui d'un être immonde, sadique et écœurant qui avait prit goût à torturer et malmener ce qui lui était le plus cher. Il voulait tirer sur sa peau, ses doigts se serrant sur son ventre avec force, pour qu'il ressente la douleur qu'avait ressentie son aîné. Mais rien ne pourrait le blesser comme il l'avait fait avec son frère. Il l'avait fait gémir, crier, supplier. Il lui avait pourtant sommé de s'arrêter, de le laisser mais le jeune homme ne l'avait pas écouté. Il l'avait plié à sa volonté, s'était nourri de ses gémissements, de ses plaintes, de ses larmes… et l'avait souillé.

La bile ne coulait plus de sa gorge, ses yeux fixant alors un point sur la rive. Il n'avait pas la force de se relever. Ni d'avancer. Alors autant en finir. Il n'arriverait jamais à vivre avec ce souvenir. Il ne pourrait pas aller tous les jours au bureau avec l'angoisse de rencontrer son aîné et de lui faire face. Il ne pourrait plus jamais se regarder dans une glace sans avoir envie de vomir et de se frapper. Mais il ne voulait surtout pas vivre avec ce sentiment malsain de satisfaction après la nuit qu'il avait passé. Et pourtant...

Un courant d'air passa dans ses cheveux, ses larmes ayant cessés de couler alors qu'il s'asseyait sur ses chevilles, le regard vide. Monstre. Voilà ce que Sasuke pensait à présent de lui. Et il le penserait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de mourir. Non. Il devait payer pour ses crimes et subir cette punition que serait une vie de lamentation et reproche. Il devait au moins ça à son aîné. Parce que mourir était une trop douce échappatoire.

Se relevant difficilement, Sasuke s'essuya les lèvres avec sa manche et retourna jusqu'à sa voiture d'un pas lent et épuisé. Il allait vivre avec le souvenir horrible d'avoir abusé de son aîné, avec cette douleur lancinante d'être un être immonde et avec le goût amer d'avoir aimé son frère comme il n'aurait jamais dû le faire.

* * *

Le matelas miteux grinça dans un bruit sonore, les ressorts se faisant un peu trop vieux pour l'activité qu'ils avaient dû supporter. Le jeune homme s'extirpa de la couche, attrapant ses affaires jetées au pied du lit quand un bras entoura sa taille, lui arrachant un frisson. Une paire de lèvres se colla dans son dos, un soupir las lui échappant tandis qu'elles remontaient sur sa nuque avec envie.

- Tu ne restes pas ? Susurra la voix dans son dos.

- Non. Je ne devrais même pas être là. Répondit le jeune homme avec flegme.

- Je t'avais bien dit que j'obtenais toujours ce que je désirais.

Le brun tiqua bruyamment, amusant le garçon qui s'allongea à nouveau sur le lit avant de s'étirer. Sa chevelure blanche s'étala sur les oreillers marron, un sourire satisfait se dessinant sur ses lèvres gonflées de baiser avant qu'il ne porte un regard sur son amant d'un soir en train de se rhabiller.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne peux pas rester ? Reprit-il alors.

- Certain.

Un grognement quitta sa gorge, son corps s'enfonçant dans les draps poisseux. Il aurait préféré passer la nuit avec ce beau gosse mais il l'avait prévenu qu'il partirait une fois qu'il aurait obtenu ce qu'il voulait de lui. Non pas que ça déplaisait au jeune homme. Il l'avait remarqué depuis plus d'une heure après son arrivée dans ce bar et son pantalon était devenu trop serré en moins de dix secondes après avoir entendu sa voix. Il aurait seulement préféré profiter un peu plus de ce bel éphèbe aux yeux noirs comme la nuit. Un soupir lui échappa. Le monde était parfois bien injuste.

Attachant les derniers boutons de sa chemise, Sasuke se leva enfin du lit où il se trouvait et ramassa sa veste pour la remettre sur ses épaules. Il tâta ses poches, vérifiant que son téléphone et ses clefs étaient toujours à leur place et s'engagea d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la porte de sortie. Il s'était retrouvé là un peu par hasard. Ou plutôt parce qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Ce bar s'était présent à lui comme un phare pour un bateau perdu alors qu'il prenait le chemin de l'hôtel où il résidait depuis plusieurs jours. Le jeune homme y était entré, avait bu plusieurs verres avant que ce type aux prunelles pourpres ne l'aborde et ne lui dise clairement qu'il avait envie de lui. Le brun l'avait jaugé un moment, pas vraiment convaincu puis s'était laissé entraîner par ce sourire carnassier et ce corps athlétique qu'il malmena dix minutes après leur rencontre. À présent, il fallait qu'il quitte cette chambre dans cet appartement bon marché, retrouve sa voiture et retourne à l'hôtel avant de repartir...

- Attends une minute !

Sasuke délaissa ses pensées obscures, se tournant avec flegme vers le jeune homme qui se leva à son tour. Il avait déjà oublié son nom, ne le marquant pas plus que ça et le regarda s'avancer vers lui avec envie et convoitise.

- Ça te dit qu'on se revoit ? Lança le garçon, tout sourire.

- Si tu veux.

- Tu n'as pas l'air très enthousiaste…

- Ça m'est égal.

- Hum...

Une légère moue étira les lèvres du jeune homme qui prit soudain la main de Sasuke et l'entraîna à sa suite jusqu'au lit. Il s'arrêta quelques centimètres devant, se baissant pour atteindre la table de chevet et en sortit un stylo. Le brun se laissa faire, las et vide et regarda son coup d'un soir écrire son numéro sur la paume de sa main. La mine du stylo le chatouilla un peu, le faisant tressaillir quand une bouche se posa sur la sienne, quémandant un baiser. Ce type devenait de plus en plus collant mais Sasuke répondit quand même à sa demande, le laissant ensuite pantelant sur les draps où il l'avait rallongé pendant leur échange.

- Tu es satisfait ?

- Et pas qu'un peu.

N'ajoutant rien de plus, le jeune homme se redressa une dernière fois et quitta enfin la chambre avant de sortir de l'appartement du garçon. Deux étages plus tard, Sasuke se trouva dans l'avenue du bar où il s'était arrêté, chercha des yeux sa voiture puis prit la direction du bolide qu'il repéra sans grande peine. Ses mains se posèrent sur le volant une fois qu'il alluma le contact et lui permirent de quitter le quartier bruyant de Ginza pour rejoindre sa chambre d'hôtel.

Sept jours. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il vivait dans cette petite chambre d'hôtel, isolée du centre-ville et dans le plus grand secret. Personne ne savait qu'il était parti de chez lui, ni n'avait remarqué le malaise qui l'habitait. Naruto sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas mais la masse de travail qu'on leur confiait ces derniers temps ne laissait pas beaucoup d'occasion d'en discuter. Le blond ne savait plus où donner de la tête et cela avait empiré depuis la programmation de son voyage à Los Angeles avec Obito. Alors non. Personne n'avait réellement fait attention à l'état de Sasuke. Et quelque part, le jeune homme trouvait que ce n'était pas plus mal. Il ne se voyait pas en train de vider son sac... surtout après ce qu'il avait fait.

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre, s'empêchant du même coup d'hurler. La douleur était encore vive dans sa poitrine et elle n'allait surement jamais disparaître. Il avait commis la pire des erreurs et jamais il n'arriverait à se le pardonner. Quand bien même quelqu'un lui pardonne ses fautes, il ne le ferait pas. Il avait agi égoïstement, avait fait du mal à la personne qui lui était le plus cher, avait été un véritable enfoiré. Alors se pardonner ? Jamais.

Un long soupir traversa ses lèvres, la façade de l'hôtel se présentant enfin devant lui. Les murs de briques rouges s'élevaient en un bâtiment vétuste et vieilli, contrastant grandement avec l'autre bâtisse du quartier à côté duquel il se trouvait. C'était un petit hôtel de voyageurs et de touristes modestes, placés non loin du centre-ville et oublié du monde. Le genre d'endroit où le jeune homme pouvait ruminer sa colère et se morfondre sans être dérangé. Mais ce n'était pas des longues heures de lamentation et de dénigrements qui l'attendaient ce soir-là.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Sasuke pour rejoindre sa chambre, prendre son sac et retrouver sa voiture afin de prendre la route vers le quartier de Meguro. Une boule d'angoisse s'était formée dans son estomac, ses doigts se crispant sur le cuir du volant alors qu'il voyait les immeubles de bureau laisser place aux grands maisons et résidences qui bordaient les rues du quartier de son enfance. Il n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de revenir. Le brun avait pensé acheter des vêtements en cas de besoin, de se nourrir de plats cuisinés jusqu'à la fin de ses jours mais il ne tiendrait pas longtemps quand ses parents apprendraient qu'il avait quitté le foyer familiale et vivait dans un hôtel. Le plus simple était de déménager et affirmer son envie de vivre seul et non aux crochets de ses géniteurs. Au moins, _il_ ne viendrait pas lui couper les vivres parce qu'il logeait dans une chambre d'hôtel miteuse. Le jeune homme avait alors trouvé un appartement convenable, près de son lieu de travail et assez cher pour un fils de PDG. À présent, il devait récupérer l'ensemble de ses affaires qui se résumaient à des vêtements en tout genre, une dizaine de bouquin et son ordinateur. Mais pour ça...

Le moteur s'arrêta dans un grondement sonore, un silence lourd tombant alors dans l'habitacle. Ses yeux fixaient le portail délimitant la propriété de la rue avec hésitation et crainte tandis qu'il se pinçait les lèvres nerveusement. Il était revenu. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il se retrouverait à nouveau là, devant sa maison, après ce qu'il s'était passé. Sasuke sentit son cœur se serrer, sa respiration se faisant sifflante et rapide quand il quitta enfin son véhicule, prit son sac et s'engagea jusqu'à la bâtisse. Ses pas le menèrent devant la porte d'entrée, la cloison de bois sombre s'imposant comme un mur géant. Il ne devait pas être ici. Il devait repartir et disparaître une bonne fois pour toute. Il n'avait pas le droit de revenir, pas après ce qu'il avait fait. Pourtant, c'était bien pour partir pour de bon que Sasuke se retrouvait à nouveau devant cette porte. Une fois qu'il quitterait cette maison avec ces affaires, il n'y remettrait plus les pieds et serait considéré comme un vulgaire étranger. Toute cette histoire serait alors classée et il ne lui en restera qu'un souvenir douloureux et amer. Alors oui, il devait entrer. Pour que tout se termine enfin.

Sasuke poussa la porte qui était ouverte et entra dans le corridor. Il l'avait prévenu qu'il passerait chercher ses affaires et qu'une fois parti, il n'entendrait plus jamais parlé de lui. Mais était-il présent ? Se trouvait-il entre les quatre murs de cette demeure où était-il sorti ? Le jeune homme frissonna à l'idée de le rencontrer et accéléra le pas pour rejoindre sa chambre et faire ce qu'il avait à faire.

Dix minutes plus tard, son sac était plein et fermé, son armoire vidée et la porte de ce qui serait bientôt son ancienne chambre fermée. Le brun ne prit pas la peine de regarder derrière lui, de jeter un coup d'œil à ce qu'il allait bientôt quitter et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il ne vivrait plus jamais ici. Il ne mangerait plus ici. Ne dormirait plus ici. Et tout cela était purement et simplement de sa faute. Il avait cédé, s'était abandonné à cette voix doucereuse et vil qui résonnait dans un coin de sa tête et avait commis l'irréparable. Il avait brisé ce qui lui était le plus cher. Sasuke se mordit la lèvre, retenant un juron. Il n'était qu'un sale idiot.

- Tu auras mis le temps.

Son cœur cessa de battre, ses prunelles s'écarquillant de surprise alors qu'il lâchait son manteau qu'il venait tout juste de prendre. Difficilement, le jeune homme tenta de respirer, ses poumons ne semblant pas vouloir l'écouter quand il reprit enfin contenance et ramassa sa veste avec lenteur.

- Je m'en vais. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

Le brun soupira presque de soulagement, sa voix n'ayant fait aucun trémolo quand il parla. Il enfila alors sa veste puis ses chaussures et s'apprêta à prendre son bagage. Mais le ciel avait décidé qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas ainsi.

- J'ai quelque chose à te demander.

Un faible soupira traversa ses lèvres, son regard se tournant vers l'homme dans son dos. Itachi était appuyé contre le mur, le fixant d'un air neutre et froid alors qu'il croisait les bras sur son t-shirt noir. Un frisson parcourut l'échine du jeune homme qui tenta de rester le plus impassible possible et attendit avec une certaine appréhension la question de son aîné. Ce fichu malaise n'avait semble-t-il aucune envie de le lâcher.

- Tu as passé une bonne semaine ?

Et il avait eu raison. Les prunelles de Sasuke s'écarquillèrent de stupeur, son souffle se coupant un instant tandis qu'il assimilait les paroles de l'homme devant lui. Avait-il bien entendu ? Comment pouvait-il lui demander une chose pareille avec cette expression complétement détachée ? Abasourdi, le brun fronça les sourcils avec nervosité, sa mâchoire se crispant quelque peu.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Tu veux que je répète peut-être ?

- Non… ça ira…

Il retint un soupir las, sa main passant sur son visage. Il n'allait pas lui répondre. Il n'en avait aucune envie et il était certain qu'Itachi n'attendait pas une réponse de sa part. Il faisait ça pour le mettre mal à l'aise, lui rappeler qu'il avait fait une erreur et qu'il n'était plus rien pour lui. Il faisait juste cela pour se venger, tout simplement. Sasuke n'était pas de taille à se confronter à cela. Il n'avait ni l'envie, ni la force nécessaire pour faire face à son aîné. Il voulait juste disparaître une bonne fois pour toute.

- Je peux partir ? Souffla alors le jeune homme.

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu. Rétorqua son aîné.

- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Enchaîna Sasuke d'un air malaisé.

- Oui, ça l'est.

Ses dents se mirent à grincer, le regard hostile d'Itachi ne le lâchant pas. Ils n'allaient pas passer la nuit à ça tout de même. Il n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec lui, ou même d'entendre ses reproches. Il voulait juste partir. Sasuke repassa ses doigts sur son visage, un long soupir quittant sa gorge serrée. Peut-être qu'il avait mérité de se retrouver dans cette situation mais il ne savait pas s'ils en ressortiraient indemne. Mieux valait tout arrêter maintenant. Mais en voyant les billes sombres emplis de rage et de fureur, Sasuke se disait qu'il était déjà trop tard pour éviter le pire.

- Ne joue pas à ce jeu-là avec moi. Gronda-t-il soudain.

- C'est pourtant toi qui as commencé. Lui lança Itachi avec véhémence.

- Très bien, puisque tu tiens tellement à ce que je te réponde, j'ai passé la pire semaine de ma vie. Je ne...

- C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça, tu ne penses pas ?

Sasuke sentit son cœur manquer un battement, sa respiration se coupant un long moment sous le regard furieux et assassin de son aîné. Ses lèvres se scellèrent en une grimace, ses billes sombres allant se perdre dans la contemplation du mur du couloir. Itachi n'avait pas complétement tort. Ce devait être à lui de dire ça. C'était lui qui avait dû passer les pires jours de son existence. Et non pas son cadet. Pourtant, le brun ne lui avait pas menti. Les sept derniers jours avaient été des plus sombres et douloureux de sa vie. Quand il n'avait pas été en colère contre lui, il s'était traité d'idiot et de monstre pendant de longues heures, ou préférait boire pour oublier ce qu'il avait fait. Le jeune homme s'était plongé dans un gouffre sans fond, empli de lamentation, de reproches et de colère. Et voir le regard accusateur de son frère ne faisait que lui rappelait tout ce qu'il s'était dit pendant cette longue semaine. Il n'aurait jamais dû revenir ici…

- Par pitié... Commença faiblement le jeune homme. Laisses-moi partir…

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser après ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

- Je sais très bien ce qui s'est passé. Je sais très bien ce que j'ai fait et je sais aussi que rien de tout cela n'aurait dû arriver. Je sais aussi que tu m'en veux et tu en as parfaitement le droit. Mais laisses moi juste partir. Tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi une fois que j'aurais passé cette porte.

Ses prunelles s'étaient plongées dans celles tumultueuses et agacées de son aîné. Il le fixa sans piper mot, un long silence pesant s'installant quand la voix d'Itachi s'éleva, faisant frissonner le jeune homme.

- Ce serait trop facile...

L'homme se décolla alors du mur, ses mains plongeant dans ses poches tandis qu'il s'avançait avec Sasuke, l'air sombre et irrité. Le brun effectua un mouvement de recul en le voyant, son cœur se serrant dans sa poitrine pendant que son aîné l'observait avec animosité et colère.

- J'ai à te parler. Maugréa-t-il, ses pas s'accélérant à mesure que son cadet reculait.

- Je ne veux pas t'entendre. Souffla le jeune homme.

- Oh que si tu vas m'entendre, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Son dos rencontra soudain la porte d'entrée, un sursaut le prenant jusqu'à ce qu'Itachi ne plaque ses mains de chaque côté de son visage et lui fasse face. Il était pris au piège, coincé entre cette fichue porte et l'homme furieux devant lui. Sasuke était parti pour vivre le pire moment de sa vie. Et peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. Peut-être que cela apaiserait la douleur et la rage qu'Itachi portait en lui et qu'il pourrait recommencer à vivre normalement. Et puis, il méritait ce qui lui arrivait. Il n'avait pas le droit de refuser quoi que ce soit à son frère à présent.

- Soit… Murmura-t-il avec difficulté. Vas-y, qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute...

- Arrêtes déjà de prendre cet air accablé. Rétorqua alors Itachi.

- Si je fais cette tête, c'est que...

- Que quoi ?!

La poitrine du jeune homme se souleva à des intervalles irréguliers, son cœur battant trop vite entre ses côtes. Devait-il s'expliquer ? Devait-il lui dire ce qu'il ressentait ? Avait-il même le droit de lui dire ce qui le rongeait depuis si longtemps ? Sasuke n'en était pas sûr. Il aurait mieux valu qu'il se taise et qu'il écoute sans broncher ce que son frère avait à lui dire. Mais une part de lui voulait parler. Elle voulait se débarrasser de ce qui devenait de jours en jours un fardeau trop lourd et encombrant. Il ne pouvait garder ça pour lui plus longtemps, tant pis si ensuite, Itachi le détesterait davantage. Il l'aurait mérité de toute façon.

- Je te voulais. Je te voulais tellement que ça en devenait complètement effrayant. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait et je n'arrive toujours à saisir. C'est juste... incontrôlable. Tu crois vraiment que j'ai voulu qu'on en arrive là ? Je ne l'ai jamais voulu. Si je pouvais revenir en arrière, je ferais en sorte de ne pas être revenu et d'être encore en Angleterre. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour effacer ce qu'il s'est passé mais je ne peux pas. C'est juste impossible… Cependant... une part de moi ne veut pas oublier ce qu'il s'est passé...

Il reprit son souffle difficilement, ses paupières se fermant tandis qu'il passait sa main sur son visage. Le jeune homme voulait revenir en arrière, effacer ce qu'il s'était produit et reprendre le cours de son histoire là où il serait certain qu'il ne déraperait pas et ne ferait à nouveau cette erreur. Et pourtant, au plus profond de lui, Sasuke savait qu'il avait adoré passé cette nuit avec son frère. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu depuis son retour d'Angleterre. C'était ce dont il avait rêvé et cela s'était réalisé. Mais il n'avait pas prévu qu'il ferait autant de mal à son aîné. Un gémissement plaintif quitta sa gorge, ses épaules s'affaissant comme s'il portait le poids du monde.

- J'aurais préféré... que ça se passe différemment...

- Parce que tu crois vraiment que ça se serait produit d'une autre manière ? Lâcha faiblement l'homme face à lui.

- Je n'en sais rien...

Ses prunelles se relevèrent, rencontrant le regard incrédule et perdu d'Itachi. Il s'était reculé d'un pas, l'observant avec une expression étrange. Était-il dégoûté ? Était-il inquiet pour son état mental ? Ou ne savait-il tout simplement pas quoi penser ? Sasuke se sentit tiraillé de questions mais n'en fit rien. Cette situation ne pouvait pas durer éternellement. Il fallait que tout cela cesse enfin.

- C'était juste une pensée stupide. Je ne saisis même pas comment je fais pour ressentir ça mais je le ressens et je n'ai pas l'impression que cette sensation disparaîtra un jour. Je suis vraiment désolé... je ne voulais pas... j'ai juste... et puis laisses tomber. Je m'en vais. Et pour de bon. Ça vaut mieux pour nous deux…

Le brun balança sa main, ne regardant déjà plus son frère et se tourna vers la cloison de bois dans son dos pour quitter la demeure. C'était fini. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensa jusqu'à ce qu'Itachi n'attrape son bras pour le plaquer contre la porte et ne le regarde dans les yeux avec fureur.

- Et tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser partir comme ça, sans rien dire ? Sans rien faire ? Tu pensais franchement que j'allais t'écouter sans broncher, accepter ton discours et te regarder t'en aller ? Je ne sais pas dans quel monde tu vis Sasuke mais la réalité est tout autre.

Les billes sombres du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent d'effarement avant de fixer le sol avec embarras et malaise. Oui, il y avait cru. Qu'y avait-il de mal à ça ? Il avait pensé qu'Itachi le laisserait partir, le laisser pour de bon. Mais il s'était trompé. La colère et la rage qui émanait de son aîné l'enveloppa, l'étouffant presque tandis qu'il essayait de se faire petit et oublier. Il savait pertinemment que cela lui était impossible, surtout sous le regard irrité de son frère qui semblait bien parti pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était qu'un sombre imbécile.

- Le pire, c'est que tu y croyais. Continua son aîné, courroucé. Es-tu encore un enfant ? Je pensais pourtant que tu étais devenu un adulte, responsable qui plus est. Que tu savais peser le pour et le contre et éviter de faire des erreurs. Ce n'est pas ce qu'on vous a appris à l'internat ? A moins que tu aies oublié la moitié de ta cervelle en Angleterre.

La prise sur son bras se resserra, une grimace de douleur étirant ses lèvres alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Sasuke avait le cœur serré et la gorge nouée, son estomac se tordant sous la gêne et la honte. Il n'avait pas pensé se faire sermonner comme un môme de cinq ans. Et encore moins de cette façon. Le brun se sentit mal, en dessous de tout et voulut juste disparaître. Itachi allait l'enfoncer dans ce trou qu'il s'était creusé, lui crachant sa colère en pleine face. Il l'avait bien mérité de toute manière…

- Sérieusement, je ne pensais pas que tu étais resté un gamin égoïste et stupide. Pour agir de cette manière, il faut franchement être attardé. Et tu crois franchement que je vais boire tes paroles et rester là gentiment et te regarder partir ? Réveilles toi un peu. Après ce qu'il s'est passé, ne crois pas que je vais te laisser t'en sortir aussi facilement.

Ses lèvres se pincèrent fortement, son cœur se comprimant alors qu'il sentait ses yeux le bruler. Il ne devait pas se mettre à pleurer. Pas après ce qu'il avait fait. Pas devant Itachi. Pas maintenant. Il avait passé les sept derniers jours à se rabaisser et se traiter de monstre, il n'avait pas le droit de craquer. Et surtout pas devant la personne qu'il avait blessé. Pourtant, plus il l'écoutait, et plus Sasuke se sentait mal. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle douleur, vive et froide. Ni une telle honte. Il souhaitait juste que tout cela s'arrête une bonne fois pour toute, que son aîné cesse de lui rappelait ses fautes et qu'il l'oublie. Qu'il fasse comme s'il n'existait plus et qu'il le raye de sa vie. Mais dans un coin de sa tête, la voix d'Itachi lui répétait que se serait trop facile. Il ne pouvait échapper à ce châtiment.

- Il n'y a pas à dire, tu n'es qu'un sombre crétin. Ajouta son frère avec dédain. Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais te laisser vivre ta petite vie de lamentation ? Te laisser moisir dans ton coin à te répéter que tu as fait une sombre erreur et que tu n'es qu'un moins que rien ? C'est mal me connaître. Tu aurais dû te renseigner en rentrant. Ou tu aurais dû t'en souvenir. Je suis du genre rancunier. Et après ce qu'il s'est produit, je peux t'assurer que je t'en veux d'avoir chambouler ma vie de cette façon.

Une larme roula sur sa joue, son souffle court se faisant à peine entendre. Sasuke ravala difficilement sa salive, sa mâchoire se crispant sous la colère. Pouvait-il se sentir plus mal ? Il en doutait. Enfin, il en aurait douté si les iris furieux de son aîné ne l'avaient pas fixé de la sorte. Le jeune homme avait l'impression qu'il allait le ridiculiser et le critiquer encore et encore, pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il avait agi de la pire manière qu'il soit. Il lui semblait qu'il pourrait continuer ainsi pendant des heures, sans se lasser et qu'il ne lui laisserait aucun répit. Était-ce vraiment ce qu'il comptait faire ? Était-ce réellement ce qu'Itachi voulait lui faire subir comme châtiment ? Il lui rappellerait à chaque fois qu'il le verrait qu'il n'était qu'un être vil, immonde, égoïste et grossier qui n'avait pas pu faire la part des choses ? Sasuke porta sa main sur sa poitrine avant de serrer sa chemise au niveau de son cœur. Il ne supporterait jamais une telle existence. Il ne pourrait pas vivre ainsi chaque jour. Mais son frère voulait apparemment le traiter de la sorte encore longtemps. Quelque part, il en avait le droit. Pourtant Sasuke n'était pas certain de pouvoir l'endurer tout le restant de ses jours.

L'air abattu et sombre, le brun releva les yeux, rencontrant alors le regard irrité et acerbe de son aîné. Ses dents se remirent à grincer, ses prunelles tournant dans ses orbites pour éviter que de nouvelles larmes ne fassent leur apparition. Il allait réellement lui faire vivre cet enfer…

- Alors quoi ? Commença le jeune homme, la voix brisée. Que vas-tu faire de moi ? Me rabaisser tous les jours ? Me rappeler que je ne suis qu'un abruti fini et complètement sénile ? Que j'ai fait la pire erreur de ma vie et que même subir mille souffrances ne me permettrait pas de me racheter ? A moins que tu aies pensé à bien pire, à mille fois pire. Dis-moi… que je sache comment va être le reste de ma vie…

Ce fut au tour d'Itachi de serrer les dents, ses sourcils se rejoignant presque sur son front. Un étrange mélange de rage et d'impatience se mêlait dans ses billes noires, intriguant le jeune homme qui tentait tant bien que mal de garder le peu de calme qui lui restait. Ils se scrutèrent un long moment, l'aîné n'ajoutant rien avant de s'éloigner de son cadet en poussant un juron.

- Si seulement tu pouvais arrêter de me regarder de cette façon… Souffla-t-il, exaspéré.

- Comment dois-je te regarder alors ? Murmura son cadet.

- Ne me regarde pas.

Sasuke s'exécuta et baissa les yeux, ses mèches brunes venant cacher son visage après avoir entendu l'ordre de son frère.

- Comme tu voudras…

- Ne parle pas non plus. S'agaça son aîné.

Ses lèvres se scellèrent, son rythme cardiaque doublant de vitesse. Que se passait-il au juste ? Qu'est-ce qu'Itachi comptait bien lui faire ? Il sentit son sang bouillir sous l'appréhension et la curiosité, ses narines se dilatant pour laisser passer l'air. Allait-il le frapper ? Ou comptait-il continuer de l'humilier ? Le jeune homme n'en savait rien, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique quand le claquement sourd des mains de son frère se firent entendre de chaque côté de sa tête. Ses prunelles s'agrandirent de surprise, sa respiration se coupant lorsque le souffle chaud d'Itachi vint chatouiller son front.

- J'aurais préféré que tu ne sois pas mon frère…

Sasuke manqua de s'étouffer. Avait-il bien entendu ? Itachi n'avait pas pu lui dire ça… Il avait surement rêvé. Hésitant, le jeune homme redressa son visage, tombant alors sur le regard contrarié et mitigé de son aîné. Sa fureur semblait s'être dissipée, laissant place à un sentiment bien différent. Le brun n'arrivait pas à y croire…

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu sois mon cadet… Tout aurait été beaucoup plus simple…on n'en serait pas là…

Un silence gênant s'installa, les deux frères s'observant, bercé par l'incompréhension et l'épuisement. Ils n'arrivaient pas à saisir comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Comment une telle chose avait pu se produire et pourquoi il fallait que cela leur arrive à eux. Ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas être comme tout le monde ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas être comme n'importe quels autres frères ? A croire que non.

Ses billes obsidiennes semblaient lire en lui comme un livre ouvert. Sasuke ne pouvait détourner son regard de celui de son aîné qui s'était totalement calmé, une certaine appréhension et retenue se lisant sur son visage. Au final, ils n'étaient pas si différents. En fait, ils étaient exactement pareils. Deux sombres imbéciles qui avaient abandonnés leur raison.

Avec une certaine hésitation, le plus jeune bougea ses bras afin de placer ses mains sur les joues de l'homme en face de lui. Celui-ci sursauta légèrement, quelque peu surpris par son geste quand le visage de son cadet se rapprocha du sien. Ses billes onyx fixèrent alors ses lèvres, l'envie se mêlant inquiétude mais il ne bougea pas pour autant, laissant faire le plus jeune. Pourquoi fallait-il que cela soit arrivé…

- Pourquoi fallait-il que tu sois mon frère… Marmonna-t-il pendant que les lèvres du jeune homme effleuraient les siennes.

- Je n'en sais rien…

Et sans plus de se poser de questions, le jeune homme colla sa bouche contre celle du plus âgé avec douceur, ses mains glissant dans ses cheveux longs et sur son dos. Il sentit les bras puissants de son homologue l'entourer, son corps rencontrant le sien tandis qu'il approfondissait le baiser. Ses mains se mirent à caresser ses hanches, un frisson le parcourant pendant qu'il passait sa langue sur les lèvres fines de son aîné. Elles ne mirent pas longtemps avant de s'entrouvrir, lui laissant pénétrer sa cavité buccale pour ensuite rencontrer sa jumelle. Elle l'enlaça, la caressa, la chatouilla alors que ses doigts se frayaient un chemin sur son torse, sa chemise se retrouvant ouverte et sortie de son pantalon en peu de temps. Un gémissement appréciateur lui échappa, la bouche de son aîné le délaissant pour aller s'occuper de son cou.

Sasuke crut mourir de plaisir quand il sentit la bouche d'Itachi descendre dans sa nuque, une plainte se coinçant dans sa gorge. Ses doigts se serrèrent sur les mèches brunes, un soupir se répercutant sur sa peau brulante pendant que la main de l'homme effleurait son torse sans pour autant descendre plus bas. La chair de poule couvrit le corps du brun, ses mains passant sous le t-shirt de son futur amant qui l'aida en se redressant. Quand il s'arrêta et attrapa sa main droite. Le jeune homme le regarda, perplexe lorsqu'Itachi lécha sa paume sensuellement, une boule de chaleur se formant dans son estomac.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Sa langue passa sur les numéros inscrits au stylo sur sa peau, rappelant au jeune homme qu'il avait couché avec un inconnu. Pourtant, au lieu de se sentir coupable ou embarrassé, Sasuke attrapa la nuque de son aîné pour le forcer à l'embrasser. Il lui répondit avec ferveur, ses doigts passant et repassant sur ses abdominaux alors qu'il lâchait une nouvelle fois les lèvres du plus jeune pour le fixer d'un air faussement sévère.

- Tu as détourné ma question. Fit Itachi en pinçant doucement sa peau.

- Ce n'est pas important. Articula le jeune homme. N'y fais pas attention…

L'homme haussa un sourcil, un gémissement se faisant entendre tandis qu'il malmenait l'un des mamelons de son cadet. Il retourna ensuite mordiller son épaule, lui arrachant un autre soupir pendant que ses mains défaisaient la ceinture en cuir de son pantalon.

- Tu as couché avec ce type ? Reprit-il entre deux baisers.

- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ?

- Est-ce que tu l'as baisé ?

Une nouvelle plainte traversa les lèvres du brun qui se mordit la lèvre, la bouche d'Itachi suçotant l'un de ses grains de chair. Son pantalon glissa sur le sol, dévoilant son boxer déformé par son érection alors que son aîné revenait prendre sa bouche avec envie. Un sourire enjoué se dessina sur le visage de Sasuke qui passa ses doigts dans la tignasse de son homologue afin de le forcer à le regarder.

- Tu es bien curieux. Lança le jeune homme avec amusement.

- Et toi tu ne réponds pas souvent à mes questions. Rechigna son aîné.

- Puisque tu tiens tant à ce que je te réponde, oui, j'ai baisé le type qui m'a écrit ce numéro.

- Et comment l'as-tu baisé ?

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire mutin, intriguant légèrement Sasuke qui rapprocha l'homme de lui. Il redessina ses hanches et ses reins, faisant doucement glisser son bas de jogging tout en faisant mine de réfléchir avant de le regarder d'une expression neutre.

- Vite fait. Ça n'a pas duré longtemps.

- Et tu comptes me faire la même chose ?

- Non.

La réponse claire et nette de son cadet le surprit quelque peu, le stoppant dans ses mouvements. Itachi fronça les sourcils, intrigué par l'air sérieux de son cadet qui l'entraîna soudain jusqu'au salon. Là, il l'installa sur le canapé, l'allongeant sans grande peine pour ensuite le surplomber. Ses prunelles emplies d'envie et de désir se mirent à l'observer, un sourire carnassier se dessinant sur ses lèvres qu'il colla contre celle de son aîné.

- Je ne compte pas te donner que dix minutes de plaisir. Je vais te faire hurler toute la nuit.

Le baiser qui suivit fut bref et puissant, le jeune homme ayant plaqué ses lèvres sur celles de son cadet. La bouche de Sasuke ne s'attarda pas à prendre la sienne et alla parcourir l'ensemble de son corps, le faisant frissonner et soupirer d'aise. Une main s'attarda sur son fessier, le caressant distraitement pendant que les lèvres du brun exploraient chaque parcelle de son torse. Une plainte quitta sa gorge, son cadet ayant tiré sur l'élastique de son boxer pour le retirer tout en frôlant sa peau mise à nue. Le bout de tissu fini sur la table basse, son futur amant se redressant pour mieux le voir et le contempler.

Il n'était ni ivre, ni en colère, ni frustré. Il n'était pas distant, furieux ou forcé. Ils étaient juste deux hommes, attirés l'un vers l'autre. Ils mettaient leur lien de sang de côté, ainsi que leur passé commun et ce qu'ils avaient bien pu penser de tout ça avant. Ils auraient tout le temps de revenir là-dessus plus tard… quand ils seraient trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

Sasuke embrassa l'homme sous lui avec douceur et envie, ses mains écartant davantage ses cuisses alors qu'il le pénétrait lentement. Il sentait la poitrine de son amant se soulever à un rythme rapide, son souffle caressant sa peau tandis qu'il se séparait de ses lèvres et baisait son cou et sa mâchoire. Enserrant doucement ses épaules, Itachi l'aidait dans sa progression, le guidant tout en gémissant sous ses caresses. Ses ongles éraflaient parfois son dos, créant des marques rougeâtres qui contrastaient avec son teint pale. Mais le brun n'en avait que faire. Il comptait bien garder ses griffures longs, tout comme il s'assurerait que son aîné garde les traces de ses baisers.

Une plainte plus forte lui parvint, un sourire amusé apparaissant sur son visage. Le jeune homme bougea plus vivement, faisant sursauter son compagnon qui se raidit d'un coup avant de s'enfoncer dans le divan. Un juron passa la barrière de ses lèvres, un autre gémissement sortant de sa bouche tandis que son amant entamait un rythme plus soutenu et profond. Il fit monter la pression doucement, lentement, calculant chacun de ses gestes pour le faire sombrer un peu plus dans ce plaisir qui semblait sans fin. Itachi se sentit partir, ses lèvres ne pouvant plus retenir ses soupirs et cris pendant qu'il s'accrochait au divan tout en mouvant ses hanches. Une main vint effleurer son aine, ses paupières s'ouvrant sous le contact brulant des doigts de son cadet quand il prit son membre et le fit coulisser au même rythme de son bassin. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Itachi pour exploser.

Ses yeux ne pouvaient lâcher le corps pantelant et épuisé sous lui, ses coups de rein se faisant moins insistant alors qu'il atteignait l'orgasme. Avec précaution, Sasuke se retira l'intimité de son amant pour ensuite se débarrasser du préservatif qu'il avait trouvé sous le canapé, caché là par les bons de soin de son aîné. Il se cala ensuite contre lui, le tournant légèrement pour le mettre sur le côté afin d'accéder à sa bouche et de l'embrasser. Un bras vint l'enlacer, ses mains se perdant dans les longs cheveux bruns de son aîné qu'il poussa doucement pour se mettre à califourchon au-dessus de lui. Le baiser dura longtemps, peut-être une éternité avant qu'Itachi n'abandonne ses lèvres et ne plonge son regard dans le sien. L'air sérieux et anxieux qu'il arborait perturba quelque peu Sasuke quand les paroles de son aîné lui parvinrent aux bouts de longues secondes.

- Personne ne doit savoir…

Le cœur de Sasuke se remit à battre normalement, sa bouche s'étirant en un sourire entendu tandis qu'il s'approchait vers le visage de l'homme sous lui. Personne ne le saurait. Personne ne le découvrirait. C'était un secret entre lui et Itachi. Qui d'autre avait besoin de le savoir. Personne.

- Non… personne…

Itachi lui rendit son sourire, ses bras encerclant ses épaules pour le rapprocher finalement de lui et prendre sa bouche. La douceur de ses lèvres gonflées de baisers réchauffa le jeune homme qui se blottit contre son torse, ses mains allant flatter son dos et ses reins avant qu'un concert de succions et de gémissements ne reprennent dans le salon.

Cela les concernait eux. Eux et personne d'autre. Personne n'avait à connaître la nature de leur relation. Peut-être que plus tard, ils le regretteraient mais pour l'instant, les jours prochains étaient dérisoires. Ils voulaient juste être tous les deux, ne faire qu'un encore une fois et sentir qu'ils étaient bien plus l'un pour l'autre. Ils voulaient juste être ensemble de cette façon encore un peu. Encore quelques heures... avant que la réalité ne les rattrape...

**À suivre**

* * *

**Pfiouu... Septième chapitre. Le plus long pour le moment. Je ne sais pas si il y en aura un plus long mais franchement... j'espère pas x)  
Alors, ça vous a plu ? J'espère bien. Il fallait compliquer les choses après le sixième chapitre. Cela aurait été trop facile qu'Itachi se jette dans les bras de son frère. Et puis, j'avais tellement envie qu'il se mette en colère -même si que je dois avouer que ça me fait quelque chose quand je relis ses paroles pour Sasuke dans la deuxième partie du chapitre... w -**

Je vous dis à la prochaine pour le chapitre huit. Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je le posterais -je ne l'ai même pas commencé en fait- mais autant vous le dire tout de suite : les choses vont prendre un autre tournant.

A plush !


	8. Chapter VIII

**Chapitre 8 : Qu'importe que nous le désirions...**

_« La pire douleur est celle qui, à aucune minute, ne fait espérer la mort, mais dégoûte sourdement de la vie »_ Jean Rostand

Ses paupières s'ouvrirent avec une lenteur extrême, un faible bâillement quittant sa gorge alors qu'il se redressait sur le divan où il se trouvait. Sa paume vint frotter ses yeux encore ensommeillés, la couverture s'abaissant tandis qu'il s'asseyait un peu mieux sur le canapé. Il put alors remarquer la dite couverture qui le réchauffait et cachait sa nudité, sûrement posée là par son amant. Amant qui était, quant à lui, assis à même le sol et de nouveau habillé.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil, quelque peu surpris que l'homme soit là, assis sur la moquette du sol en la fixant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, ne bougeant ni ne disant quoi que ce soit et cela inquiéta le jeune homme. À quoi Itachi pouvait-il bien penser ? À leur dispute de la veille ? À ce qu'ils avaient fait ensuite, pour se réconcilier ? Si cela avait été le cas, il ne serait certainement pas installé là, sur la moquette et serait resté contre lui, sous cette couverture et collé contre son corps. Il ne se serait pas vêtu, ni installé là pour réfléchir sans avoir à le voir. Et surtout, Sasuke n'aurait pas cette sensation désagréable au fond de son être, qui lui disait que quelque chose clochait. Non. Si Itachi était assis là, l'air sombre et pensif, c'était qu'il devait tout remettre en question.

- Itachi ?

La tête de l'interpellé bougea à peine, ses mèches brunes cachant son regard et une partie de son visage. Cependant, Sasuke put aisément remarquer ses traits fatigués et tirés, ainsi que l'expression troublée qu'il arborait. Il eut l'impression de se voir quelques jours plus tôt, quand il s'en voulait encore après ce qu'il avait fait à son aîné. Un mélange de mal-être, de culpabilité et de dégoût qui suintait presque de chaque pore de sa peau. Le jeune homme en eut un frisson, son corps se mettant à trembler tandis qu'il se rapprochait doucement de son amant, hésitant et tremblant.

- Itachi...

Toujours aucune réponse. Son cœur se serra davantage, une grimace se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Sasuke le sentait mal, très mal.

- Itachi...

Sa main se posa sur l'épaule de l'homme, fébrile et tendue quand un sursaut violent de celui-ci obligea Sasuke à retirer ses doigts. Il le fixa un moment avec angoisse, son souffle se faisant rapide et court quand les prunelles sombres d'Itachi plongèrent soudain dans ses yeux, le troublant. Et il y a avait de quoi. Jamais il n'avait vu pareil regard. C'était à la fois perturbant et dérangeant, un mélange d'envie, de tendresse mais aussi de dégoût, d'hésitation et de colère le fouettant alors en pleine figure. Le jeune homme crut qu'il allait se perdre dans ce regard pour ne plus jamais en sortir, ce malaise grandissant à une vitesse fulgurante dans ses entrailles. Cela l'empêcha de penser, de parler ou de faire quoi que se soit. Il voulait pourtant prendre son amant dans ses bras, le réconforter, lui dire que tout irait bien, qu'il ne devait pas penser à tout cela et simplement apprécier ce qu'ils partageaient. Mais Sasuke n'y arriva pas. Au lieu de ça, il détourna les yeux, embarrassé et perdu, sans savoir ce que cela pourrait bien engendrer.

- Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive ?

Une longue minute s'était écoulée avant qu'Itachi ne parle enfin, étonnant son cadet qui se tourna brusquement vers lui. Le brun put voir son visage crispé par la colère et l'incompréhension, son dos voûté et ses épaules basses alors que ses mains passaient inlassablement dans ses cheveux, les emmêlant toujours plus. La vision que Sasuke avait sous les yeux contrastait totalement avec l'air apitoyé et déboussolé qu'avait pris Itachi un peu plus tôt, mais surtout à la voix faible et tremblante qu'il venait de pousser cet imperceptible murmure. Elle cachait parfaitement bien son désarroi, ses gestes eux montrant bien qu'il était sur le point de craquer. Le jeune homme se sentit un peu plus bouleversé, impuissant tandis que les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge sans pouvoir en sortir. Qu'aurait-il bien pu répondre de toute façon ? Sasuke était aussi ignorant que son amant à ce niveau-là.

- Je... Itachi...

- Tout est de ta faute...

Ses pupilles s'écarquillèrent d'ahurissement, ses lèvres s'entrouvrant quand Itachi se leva soudain, ses pas lui faisant faire le tour de la pièce. Il marchait de plus en plus vite, passant toujours ses mains énergiquement dans ses longues mèches sombres sous le regard déconcerté et hébété du plus jeune. Avait-il bien entendu ?

- Qu'est-ce que... Comment peux-tu... Balbutia le brun, incertain.

- Arrête ! Tais-toi !

Le cœur du jeune homme se comprima, l'incompréhension prenant le dessus sur son inquiétude. Que se passait-il au juste ? Pourquoi Itachi réagissait-il de cette façon ? Il avait l'impression... de se retrouver plusieurs heures en arrière, alors qu'il revenait dans leur maison pour prendre ses affaires... alors qu'il lui déchirait le cœur de ses paroles acerbes...

- Tout est de ta faute ! Simplement de ta faute ! Cracha alors Itachi. Si tu ne me regardais pas de la sorte... si tu ne prenais pas cette voix pour me parler... Si tu ne te pavanais pas devant moi de cette façon... on n'en serait pas là ! Rien de tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé. Tout ça par ta faute ! À toi et à toi seul !

La douleur fut vive et glaciale, un poignard semblant s'enfoncer au plus profond de son être pour le lacérer de toute part. De sa faute... Tout était de sa faute... Sasuke savait cela. Il l'avait toujours su. C'était lui le fautif. Le seul fautif. Et quelque part, Itachi avait le droit de le blâmer. S'il ne l'avait pas voulu, s'il ne l'avait pas désiré de cette façon, jamais rien de tout cela ne se serait produit, et jamais ils ne se retrouveraient dans cette situation. Alors oui, le brun acceptait le fait que ce soit lui le responsable de tout cela, qu'il les ait mené au bord de ce gouffre sans fond. Pourtant, malgré ça, il y avait une autre chose qui lui était incontestable et qui fit grimacer le jeune homme. Une chose qui ravivait la douleur au creux de sa poitrine et que son aîné avait tendance à intensifier.

- Tu ne m'as pas repoussé...

Son corps s'arrêta net au milieu du salon, sa tête se tournant vers le jeune homme toujours assis sur le divan. Itachi le regarda comme s'il était complètement fou, la stupéfaction peignant ses traits. Ses mains se délogèrent lentement de sa tignasse, retombant mollement le long de ses flans tandis qu'une grimace se dessinait sur ses lèvres, son visage se détournant du brun qui ne l'avait pas regardé. L'homme crut à un moment que sa poitrine allait exploser, son rythme cardiaque ayant des ratés. Il voulait que ça s'arrête, que tout cela cesse. Mais le plus jeune homme ne le remarqua même pas, ne regardant aucunement son amant. Il ne se rendit pas compte que les mots se bousculant maintenant à ses lèvres allaient conduire un peu plus son aîné au bord du précipice et l'ébranlerait davantage.

- Tu ne m'as pas repoussé... Tu ne m'as rien refusé. Et je sais parfaitement, même après toutes ses années, que quand tu ne souhaites pas faire quelque chose, tu arrives toujours à trouver un moyen pour ne pas le faire. Et pourtant là... Tu m'as embrassé... Tu m'as caressé... Et tu m'as laissé faire... Cette fois-là aussi...

Ses rétines s'agrandirent, son souffle se faisant plus rapide. Les paroles de Sasuke lui arrivaient derrière le brouhaha de ses pensées, remuant violemment le couteau dans la plaie de son âme. Itachi crut qu'il allait tomber et hurler, cherchant à faire taire cette voix dans sa tête, mais celle de son cadet fut plus forte et le perturba un peu plus.

- Il est vrai que je t'ai forcé... Même ivre, je n'ai pas d'excuse... Mais malgré ça, tu ne t'es pas enfui. Tu as essayé... avant de t'abandonner à moi. Tu es resté dans mes bras, tu n'es pas parti après la première fois... Tu es resté toute la nuit avec moi. Maintenant... Quand j'y repense, tes supplications sonnaient faux... Tu n'avais aucune envie de partir. Alors que tu aurais pu... Je sais que tu aurais pu te défaire de ma prise et t'enfuir mais tu n'en as rien fait. Et le lendemain... Tu m'as lancé ce regard, comme si j'étais le pire être au monde... Tu avais pourtant voulu toi aussi que ça se produise. Ne viens pas me dire le contraire, pas après ce qu'on a fait hier soir... Et maintenant... Maintenant... Ça recommence...

Sa mâchoire se serra, sa main passant sur son visage crispé par la colère et la frustration. Pourquoi Itachi avait-il besoin de rejouer cette scène ? Pourquoi devait-il à nouveau lui sortir tout cela ? Il avait pourtant accepté ses sentiments à son égard et s'était abandonné hier soir. Il l'avait embrassé, caressé. Ils s'étaient unis l'un à l'autre et avaient, de cette façon, exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient. Alors pourquoi ? _Pourquoi_ ?

- Explique-moi Itachi... Murmura difficilement le jeune homme. Explique-moi pourquoi tu ne peux pas tout simplement accepter la chose ?

- Ce n'est pas si simple à accepter... Même si j'en avais envie... ce n'est pas si simple, répondit la voix faible d'Itachi.

- Peut-être mais...

- Non ! Arrête !

Le cœur de Sasuke rata un battement, son amant se retrouvant accroupi et les doigts à nouveau dans ses cheveux. Il pouvait voir sa mâchoire serrée et ses membres tendus. Sa respiration était erratique, saccadée alors qu'il se penchait vers l'avant. Le jeune homme en fut déconcerté, son corps se mouvant pour se lever du canapé avant de rejoindre son aîné. Mais la voix faible d'Itachi l'arrêta en route, le troublant davantage.

- Je ne comprends pas... Comment peux-tu accepter aussi facilement la chose... Comment peux-tu faire fît de tout ce qui nous unit...

- Je n'en fais pas abstraction, avoua Sasuke. C'est juste que... Que je vois les choses différemment... Il y a... Ce lien entre nous.

- Ce lien ? En effet... Ce lien... Ce fichu lien...

Un rire nerveux, léger et presque inaudible, passa la barrière des lèvres d'Itachi qui se redressa, ses jambes fatiguées le portant à peine. Avec lenteur, il se tourna vers le plus jeune, dévoilant son regard embué de larmes ainsi que son expression tourmentée. Sasuke retint un frisson de stupeur, son cœur se retrouvant serrer dans un étau lorsque la voix d'Itachi parvint alors jusqu'à ses oreilles, le faisant tressaillir.

- Frères... Nous sommes frères. Voilà ce que me rappelle sans cesse ton satané lien... Des frères et rien de plus...

De longues secondes s'écoulèrent, interminables et pesantes avant que Sasuke ne se rende compte que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et que sa tête ne s'agite de droite à gauche. Sa vision se troubla, ses yeux inondés d'eau salée alors qu'il lui semblait que le monde s'ouvrait sous ses pieds. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça... Il n'en avait pas le droit.

- Tu ne peux pas... souffla difficilement le brun.

- Arrêtes...

- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! Ne le pense même pas !

- C'est la vérité ! La réalité ! Tu dois l'accepter !

- Non ! Je me fous de cette réalité ! Ce n'est pas ce que je veux !

Sasuke plongea son visage dans ses mains, un cri restant au fond de sa gorge. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait entendre, ni ce qu'il avait espéré. C'était quelque chose de totalement différent qu'il avait imaginé. De bien plus joyeux que la situation déchirante dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Le visage humide et les yeux rougis, le brun releva la tête et plongea son regard désespéré dans celui torturé de son aîné. Itachi était là, debout devant lui, les joues rosies et retenant ses sanglots. Il l'observait avec cette tendresse sous-jacente, enfouie dans un brouillard de souffrance et de reproche. C'était comme s'il comprenait parfaitement où le plus jeune voulait en venir, comme s'il connaissait ses pensées les plus profondes. Mais il ne faisait que les réfuter. Elles étaient trop dures à entendre et à accepter semblait-il. Pourtant, Sasuke comptait bien les lui faire accepter, par n'importe quel moyen... Même si cela signifiait les blesser un peu plus.

- Je t'aime... Je t'aime tellement que je pourrais en crever. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi je ressens ça. C'est là et je ne peux m'en défaire. Ça grandit et m'envahit sans que je puisse y résister. Je n'arrive pas à refouler ce que je ressens ou à le faire disparaître. Ces sentiments sont là... Et j'ai décidé de les accepter. Que tu sois mon frère n'a plus aucune importance. Je t'aime et je t'aimerais encore bien longtemps. Alors, si pour toi, c'est trop difficile d'être avec ton petit frère, je ne serais plus rien d'autre qu'un étranger et je ferais en sorte que tu ressentes ça toi aussi. Même si ça doit me prendre des années...

Itachi l'écouta religieusement, ne le coupant pas, ne disant rien. Il assimila chacune de ses paroles, chacun de ses mots. Il écouta, permettant à Sasuke de vider son sac et dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Quelque part, le jeune homme s'en sentit soulagé, comme délesté d'un poids trop lourd qu'il n'aurait pu porter plus longtemps. Il avait dit tout ce qu'il avait voulu dire à l'homme qu'il aimait, à celui qui comptait le plus pour lui. Mais à présent, la boule qui s'était formée dans son estomac lui rappelait qu'Itachi ne se laisserait sûrement pas faire aussi facilement. Il l'avait poussé dans ses retranchements deux fois, avait réussi à lui faire exprimer toute l'envie et la passion qu'il ressentait et lui faire voir le désir qui les liait. Pourtant...

- Je t'aime... Je t'aime aussi et je ne cesserais certainement jamais de t'aimer... Mais ce que tu souhaites, je ne peux te le donner. Même si je le voulais de toutes mes forces, je ne pourrais pas. Toi comme moi, on sait que c'est impossible. On aura beau essayé, ça finira par nous exploser en pleine figure. Alors autant s'arrêter là... Avant que l'un de nous deux finisse un peu plus meurtri à cause de cette histoire... Pardonnes moi petit frère... Mais ce lien qui nous unit est trop fort. Je ne peux pas m'en défaire... je suis désolé...

Sasuke resta pantois, les perles salées se remettant à sillonner ses joues. Impossible... Itachi lui avait dit que leur histoire était impossible. Qu'ils ne pouvaient aller plus loin... Le jeune homme crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. Une telle chose ne pouvait décemment pas s'être produite. Ça ne pouvait pas être réel. Et pourtant, cette douleur rappelait au jeune homme qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver.

Le son strident d'une sonnerie se fit soudain entendre, ne perturbant même pas Sasuke qui resta là, immobile sur le divan. Son aîné le fixa un moment avec hésitation, ne sachant plus que faire mais se dirigea finalement vers le téléphone pour décrocher. Le brun mit un certain temps à percevoir la voix grave et lassée de son frère, redressant la tête en sa direction, l'air toujours abattu. Il vit Itachi froncer les sourcils, ses lèvres se confondant en une grimace contrariée lorsqu'il raccrocha violemment le combiné. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent, le jeune homme cherchant quoi dire à son aîné pour lui faire changer d'avis quand celui-ci prit la parole, lui arrachant une œillade déchirante.

- Il faut que j'aille au bureau... Il va falloir que tu viennes toi aussi. Mais plus tard...

Sasuke hocha la tête, sa langue ne voulant plus rien faire avant de baisser les yeux et de fermer les paupières de peur de pleurer à nouveau. Il écouta le silence de la pièce, se remémorant chaque mot de leur discussion pour y trouver une faille et un argument afin de convaincre Itachi. Mais rien ne lui vint. Serrant les dents et les poings, le jeune homme tenta de refouler de nouvelles larmes quand deux mains prirent son visage, l'étonnant avant qu'une paire de lèvres ne se posent contre sa bouche. Itachi l'embrassa avec douceur et peine, déchirant un peu plus son cœur meurtri. Mais malgré cela, ce fut Sasuke qui approfondit le baiser, les entraînant tous les deux plus loin dans ce trou qu'ils avaient creusé. Ils s'embrassèrent comme si c'était la dernière fois. Et c'était probablement la dernière fois...

Le plus âgé rompit leur échange, gardant son front collé à celui de son cadet sans pour autant le regarder. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues secondes, les larmes mouillant leurs joues jusqu'à ce qu'Itachi ne décide enfin de se lever et de prendre la direction de l'étage. Son cadet l'entendit monter, passer la porte de la chambre avant d'aller dans la salle de bain prendre une douche. Il y resta un long moment, ne surprenant même pas le brun avant de retourner dans sa chambre s'habiller. Puis plusieurs minutes plus tard, Itachi redescendait les escaliers et se dirigea sans un mot jusqu'à l'entrée pour enfin quitter la maison. Ce fut à ce moment que Sasuke pousse un hurlement de rage, ses mains cachant son visage en larme tandis qu'il se recroquevillait sur lui-même. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire ou dire pour persuader Itachi à présent. Il avait pris sa décision et ne reviendrait pas dessus. Ils ne pourraient jamais être ensemble. Cela leur était impossible.

* * *

Sasuke mettait un pied devant l'autre, sans trop savoir s'il allait dans la bonne direction ou non. Les mains plongées dans les poches de son pantalon de toile, il parcourait le couloir avec une lassitude apparente et une fatigue immense. Il ne savait même pas comment il faisait pour venir jusqu'au bâtiment de la société, ni pour avancer dans les dédales de couloirs de l'immeuble. Mais son corps le menait apparemment à destination, les autres employés de l'Aka Corp se dirigeant eux aussi dans le fond de ce long corridor. Le jeune homme ne les observa même pas, fixant un point devant lui alors qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées les plus obscures. Il repensait à sa matinée, son réveil avant de découvrir Itachi assis sur le sol de leur salon. La dispute qu'ils avaient eue, la discussion qui avait suivi et les larmes qu'ils avaient versées. Il repensa à la tristesse, l'amertume, la colère, l'hésitation et la frustration qui les avaient habitées. La douleur fracassante qui l'avait enveloppé. Puis ce baiser. Leur dernier baiser. Les lèvres du jeune homme se tordirent sous une grimace, sa mâchoire se crispant pour retenir le cri qui muait dans sa gorge. Cruelle avait été la conclusion de leur échange.

N'essayant même pas de faire bonne figure, Sasuke pénétra sans vraiment le voir dans la grande salle de conférences du bâtiment, retrouvant ainsi des dizaines d'autres salariés. Certains étaient assis sur les sièges pendant que d'autres attendaient debout, inquiets et curieux au sujet de leur venue ici. Personne ne semblait être au courant, échangeant des regards interrogateurs à leur camarade ou supérieur dans l'espoir d'avoir une réponse. Mais rien. Un brouhaha de questions emplit la salle, fatiguant un peu plus le jeune homme qui se cala dans un siège un peu éloigné, ne souhaitant pas se faire remarquer. Il n'avait pas envie de rencontrer quelqu'un qu'il connaissait, ni de faire la discussion avec qui que se soit. Il aurait peut-être supporté la présence silencieuse de Naruto, cependant, le jeune homme était en déplacement avec son cousin à l'autre bout du continent. Mais c'était mieux certainement ainsi. Telle devait être sa punition pour avoir cru qu'il pourrait être avec son aîné.

Un nouveau sanglot pointa le bout de son nez, Sasuke le chassant du mieux qu'il put en fixant l'estrade à plusieurs mètres. Il n'était pas vraiment intéressé de savoir ce qui allait se passer dans cet amphithéâtre. Il n'était pas pressé non plus de retourner à son poste pour se faire engueuler par sa supérieure. Il voulait juste partir loin et oublier. Disparaître à tout jamais.

Le vacarme qui s'était créé dans la salle s'arrêta soudain, un homme montant alors sur l'estrade pour faire face à l'ensemble des employés. Son regard froid et dur calma la totalité des personnes présentes, son expression souveraine et hautaine en faisant frissonner plus d'un pendant qu'il se plaçait derrière le micro afin que tout le monde l'entende. Sasuke fixa l'homme avec étonnement, une froide colère naissant soudain au creux de sa poitrine. Il n'avait quasiment pas changé. Des rides en plus peut-être mais il était le même que dans ses souvenirs. Supérieur, distant, calme. C'était comme si ces dix dernières années ne s'étaient jamais écoulées. Comme s'il l'avait vu la veille. Ça en était tellement troublant que le jeune homme retint avec peine son juron, ses dents crissant pendant que son visage prenait un air furieux. Son père était et resterait certainement cet homme austère et froid qu'il avait toujours connu.

- Si je vous ai demandé de venir, c'est pour vous annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

Cela n'étonna même pas le jeune homme qui tiqua d'énervement. Fugaku Uchiwa était l'un des hommes les plus puissants de Tokyo, dirigeant d'un empire industriel et patron de l'une des boites les plus importantes du pays. Mais il était également le bourreau de ses employés. Celui qu'on ne voulait absolument pas voir, qui faisait trembler juste à l'entente de son nom. Il était presque synonyme de malheur, de perte tandis qu'il réussissait tout ce qui l'entreprenait. Alors, s'il était là pour annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle, l'ensemble des salariés pouvait commencer à trembler et se préparer à rendre leur tablier. Sasuke le sentait. Pour lui, son père avait condamné la société en se présentant de la sorte.

- Suite à de nombreuses pertes et plusieurs rachats des parts de l'entreprise, celle-ci va connaître une fusion avec une société américaine.

On pouvait presque entendre une mouche voler. Des yeux s'étaient écarquillés, des bouches ouvertes. Mais pas un son n'avait été poussé. Ce serait le cas plus tard, quand le grand patron serait parti. Parce qu'après tout, l'assemblée tout entière savait dès à présent ce que Fugaku allait leur annoncer.

- Dès à présent, je ne suis plus le directeur général de l'Akatsuki Corporation, mais un associé qui prendra en charge la firme japonaise. Et quant au nouveau PDG, il a décidé de modifier la totalité de la direction ainsi que de diminuer les effectifs de l'entreprise de soixante-cinq pour cent.

Une femme, non loin de Sasuke, s'écroula sur un siège, complètement abasourdie. Plusieurs regards s'étaient tournés vers elle, partagés entre étonnement et compréhension. Et il y avait de quoi. Bientôt, plus de la moitié d'entre eux se retrouveraient dans une situation compliquée. Très bientôt même.

- Demain, plus de la moitié d'entre vous recevront leur lettre de licenciement. Vous aurez vingt-quatre heures pour quitter les locaux avec vos effets personnels. Sur ce, j'en ai terminé.

Fugaku n'en attendit pas plus et descendit de l'estrade avant de fendre la foule tel un empereur pour ensuite quitter la salle de conférences. Il laissa là ses salariés, pantois et déboussolés, avec une question au bord des lèvres. Une question qui aurait sa réponse le lendemain matin, sur leur bureau.

Des pleurs se firent alors entendre, des voix contrariées et affligées, des jurons et des discours mécontents. Sasuke regarda les gens autour de lui, observant leur embarras, leur crainte et leur appréhension. Beaucoup d'entre eux allaient perdre leur boulot... Lui également. Après tout, il n'était qu'un stagiaire. Un petit stagiaire souvent repris pas son supérieur qui plus est. Il doutait fort de son avenir dans l'entreprise. Et même s'il était le fils de l'ancien PDG, le brun savait pertinemment que cela ne changerait rien. Son père n'allait pas lui faire subir un traitement de faveur. Cela n'avait jamais été le cas. Alors pourquoi maintenant ?

Lâchant un soupir, le jeune homme se leva et prit lui aussi la direction de la sortie. Il passa presque inaperçu, parcourant alors le couloir avec lenteur et lassitude avant d'atteindre l'ascenseur pour rejoindre son étage. Plus qu'une demi-journée ici. Une demi-journée de travail... Et après ? Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire ? Ou plutôt, qu'est-ce que son père allait lui faire faire cette fois-ci ? Allait-il l'envoyer aux États-Unis pour terminer ses études ? Ou lui trouverait-il un autre stage pour valider son diplôme ? C'était bien probable. Fugaku était capable de tout. Souvent du pire mais il arriver toujours à ses fins. S'opposer à lui signifiait s'exposer à de grand risque. Et Sasuke en avait déjà fait les frais.

La cloche de l'ascenseur le sortit de ses pensées, le laissant pénétrer dans le couloir menant à son bureau. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Cette boule dans son estomac avait enflé, lui lançant une sensation désagréable. Ce n'était pas celle qui lui rongeait le cœur après sa conversation avec Itachi, mais bien une autre qui s'était formée quand il était arrivé devant les portes de la boite. Sasuke ignorait qu'elle était cette chose qui allait lui tomber dessus, mais il avait une certitude : cela risquerait de faire de sacrés dégâts.

* * *

La porte claqua doucement dans son dos, ses mains restant un moment collées contre le bois froid de la cloison. Hésitant et pensif, il fixa le sol, cherchant à calmer sa respiration devenue saccadée avant de faire un pas dans l'entrée de sa maison. Sasuke se demandait bien ce qui allait pouvoir se passer à présent. Son père était rentré de voyage, son apparition dans l'amphithéâtre de la société ayant fait grand bruit. Il était fort probable qu'il soit maintenant entre ses quatre murs, à faire il ne savait quoi. À moins qu'il ne soit directement reparti et laisse la maison vide de toute âme. Mais le brun en doutait. Et puis, si son père était de retour, sa mère devait l'être également, elle qui le suivait presque partout. Elle était certainement quelque part dans la maison, entre la cuisine et sa chambre. Le jeune homme espérait la voir malgré la présence de son géniteur. Ou celle d'Itachi...

Un frisson parcourut son échine, ses lèvres se pinçant légèrement. Son aîné était bien la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir pour le moment. Après la discussion qu'ils avaient eu, il avait tout sauf envie de se retrouver devant lui. Sasuke sentait qu'il ne ferait pas long feu si Itachi lui faisait face et craquerait à nouveau. Alors l'éviter était la meilleure chose à faire pour l'instant. Il se demandait même s'il ne devait pas partir, prendre cet appartement qu'il avait repéré avant de revenir ici, dans leur maison... pour se réconcilier avec lui. Une plainte lui échappa, son corps tremblant. Et dire qu'ils avaient enfin pu s'ouvrir l'un à l'autre. Il fallait que les choses finissent ainsi.

Ses iris s'agrandirent de surprise, le son d'un vase se brisant arrivant à ses oreilles. Sasuke fronça les sourcils, perplexe et intrigué avant de prendre la direction du salon. C'était le seul endroit de la demeure où ce genre d'objet se trouvait. Donc logiquement, l'endroit où quelque chose d'improbable devait se produire. Car quelques secondes après qu'il ne se soit engagé vers la pièce, des exclamations filtrèrent les murs pour parvenir jusqu'à lui. On aurait dit une dispute et l'une des voix qu'il entendait semblant appartenir à Itachi. L'autre, plus grave et basse, s'exprimait moins fort mais fit tressaillir le jeune homme qui grimaça. Il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne pour lui faire cet effet.

Pressant le pas, le brun avança jusqu'au salon, une crainte étrange lui tordant l'estomac lorsqu'une main se posa sur son poignet, le faisant sursauter. Ses jambes s'arrêtèrent alors, son souffle se coupant quand il plongea dans deux grands yeux noirs fatigués. Le teint pale, presque maladif de la femme à ses côtés lui arracha un hoquet de surprise, contrastant avec ses longs cheveux jais et le sourire radieux qu'elle arborait. Et pourtant, dans ses souvenirs, elle semblait plus vivant, plus joyeuse, même avec la vie compliquée que lui imposait son époux. Sasuke eut presque envie d'entrer dans le salon et de crier sur son géniteur mais la main sur son bras l'en empêcha. Tout comme le doux sourire, quand bien même faux, que lui lançait sa mère.

- Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir.

Les grands yeux de Mikoto le couva avec tendresse, ses joue se colorant légèrement pendant qu'elle prenait son fils dans ses bras. Celui-ci se laissa faire, plus habitué à ce genre de pratique puis serra finalement sa mère contre lui. Son corps amaigri semblait si frêle contre le sien qu'il crut un moment qu'il allait la briser en deux. Sasuke se demanda depuis combien de temps elle était ainsi, si fragile et gracile mais il n'eut pas le temps de poser des questions. La main de sa génitrice prit la sienne, l'entraînant silencieusement jusqu'à la cuisine où un autre homme vêtu d'un costume noir se trouvait. Le brun haussa un sourcil en le voyant, ses longues mèches argent étant attachées dans son dos et ses bras croisés contre sa poitrine. Il l'observait d'un air neutre, ses billes turquoises l'intriguant. Son père s'était apparemment offert les services d'un garde du corps. Ou d'un nouveau chauffeur. A moins que ce type ne soit les deux.

- J'ai tant de choses à te demander, lança Mikoto avec un enthousiasme stérile. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu.

La brune lâcha enfin son plus jeune fils, se dirigeant vers un placard pour sortir deux tasses. Elle ne s'encombra pas de tout le service à thé et installa une bouilloire sur la plaque électrique enfin de chauffer de l'eau. Ses lèvres étaient toujours étirées en un sourire ravi, faisant abstraction de ce qui l'entourait et dérangeant le brun. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour que sa mère devienne ainsi ? Plus Sasuke la regardait et plus il trouvait ses gestes mécaniques, automatiques. Sa grâce et son aisance avaient disparu, lui donnant cette apparence de femme fragile et brisée. Ce n'était pas dix ans que Mikoto avait vu s'écouler, mais des centaines d'années. C'était l'impression que le jeune homme avait en observant sa mère, une impression désagréable grandissant et accentuant un peu plus le malaise que son père avait fait resurgir en apparaissant dans la salle de conférence. Que s'était-il donc bien passé en son absence ?

Un autre grand bruit leur parvint, des nouvelles exclamations passant les murs pour arriver jusqu'à la cuisine. Sasuke s'en inquiéta, son estomac se tordant sous l'appréhension tandis qu'il fixait la porte de la pièce. Il voulait aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Il voulait savoir. Juste quelques pas et il atteindrait le salon et découvrirait enfin ce qu'il se passait entre les deux hommes. Cependant, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retourner dans le couloir, les doigts osseux de sa mère le retinrent à nouveau. Le regard qu'elle lui lança, suppliant et craintif, le bouleversa à un point qu'il ne sut que faire. Cela en était perturbant et angoissant que son corps se mit à trembler.

- Restes ici, balbutia-t-elle. J'ai tellement de questions à te poser...

Sa voix était monocorde, faible et pourtant emplie d'une peur que Sasuke n'arriva pas à comprendre. Il fixa la femme devant lui, ou plutôt le reflet mourant de sa mère qui le tenait fébrilement. Elle le retenait ici, l'empêchant d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Mikoto savait parfaitement pourquoi les deux hommes se disputaient, et n'avait aucune envie que son dernier fils sache de quoi il s'agit. Était-ce pour le protéger ? Ou pour autre chose ? Le jeune homme ne sut pas vraiment et il ne chercha pas à savoir.

Avec douceur, Sasuke prit la main de sa mère, un faible sourire désolé se dessinant sur ses lèvres. La femme comprit qu'elle ne pourrait le contraindre plus longtemps de rester avec elle et lâcha enfin prise, la mine déconfite pendant que au brun s'engageait dans le couloir, furieux et inquiet. Mais au moment où il arriva devant la porte du salon, ses doigts approchant de la poignée en argent, la paroi s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître son père. L'expression glaciale et courroucée qu'il affichait arracha un frisson au brun, son corps se figeant tandis que les yeux furieux de son géniteur se posaient sur lui. Fugaku mit un moment à reconnaître son fils, ce jeune homme devant lui ressemblant à peine à ce garçon dont il s'était à peine occupé dix ans plus tôt. Il lui donnait la vague impression d'être plus mûr, plus réfléchi mais dégageait toujours une certaine naïveté. Sasuke ne lui avait jamais paru apte à devenir l'homme qu'il aurait voulu qu'il soit, ni même le successeur dont il avait besoin. Loin de là. Mais à présent, tout cela n'avait plus réellement d'important.

Se tenant droit comme un i, Sasuke tentait de ne pas paraître ridicule ou trop surpris alors qu'il prenait un air neutre et indifférent. Il n'ouvrit pas la bouche, pas vraiment désireux d'engager la discussion avec son paternel. Il avait pourtant bien des choses à lui dire, des tas de choses à lui raconter. Après tout, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis dix longues années. Et pourtant. Le jeune homme ne voulait pas parler à son père. C'était lui qui l'avait envoyé dans cet internat en Angleterre, qui avait poussé son fidèle associé à en faire de même avec son fils sous prétexte de lui donner un peu de compagnie et l'avait éloigné de ce qui lui était le plus cher. Alors non, Sasuke ne comptait pas lui adresser la parole. Il ne le saluerait pas ni ne desserrerait les dents. De toute façon, son père n'avait jamais été du genre à engager une conversation avec quiconque si cela ne lui rapportait pas de profit.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent, longues et silencieuses avant que Fugaku ne lâche son fils du regard et ne s'engage dans le couloir. Il passa devant la porte de la cuisine, faisant un signe à sa femme puis prit la direction de la sortie. Sasuke le suivit des yeux, le voyant quitter la demeure sans un mot, sa mère et ce qui devait être son chauffeur à sa suite. La porte se referma sur eux, sur cet homme impassible et froid au regard méprisant, sur cette femme gracieuse et fragile qui semblait peiner à rester debout et sur cet automate que son géniteur avait embauché. Voilà ce qu'était devenu ses parents en son absence. Des étrangers.

Le jeune homme sentit son cœur comprimer, une grimace déformant ses traits. Plus rien n'était pareil. Il s'en rendait bien compte à présent. Tout avait changé. Et lui encore plus. Son départ l'avait changé, les avait fait changé. Tout cela par sa faute...

- Sasuke...

Se redressant d'un bond, le jeune homme vit enfin son frère aîné au milieu de leur salon. Une tempête semblait l'avoir traversé, des meubles jonchant le sol, les vases se retrouvant fracassés contre le moquette. La table basse et le fauteuil avaient été déplacés, laissant un grand espace où le jeune homme se tenait debout. Ses cheveux ébouriffés et emmêlés entouraient son visage fatigué et abattu, la colère et la rage s'étant ancrées dans son regard sombre. Mais quand les billes noires rencontrèrent les onyx de Sasuke, elles se firent plus douces... et plus tristes. Le brun avait l'impression de revoir un mauvais film, son estomac se tordant sous l'appréhension alors qu'il s'avançait d'un pas lent jusqu'au jeune homme.

- Itachi... Que s'est-il passé ?

Les lèvres de son aîné restèrent scellées, ses prunelles faisant le tour de la pièce pour contempler l'étendue des dégâts. Itachi resta là à observer les lieux, comme s'il se retrouvait en terre inconnue. Il ne fit même pas attention à son cadet qui l'attrapa par le bras, hésitant sur la marche à suivre.

- Itachi... Réponds moi...

Tremblante et faible était la voix du jeune homme. Il fixait son aîné avec une telle crainte qu'il en avait du mal à respirer. Ce mauvais pressentiment le suivait toujours, jouant avec ses entrailles et son cœur tandis qu'il cherchait désespérément le regard d'Itachi. Il paraissait si loin, complètement absent que cela effraya presque le brun. Sa main se crispa un peu, enserrant le poignet de son aîné qui posa soudain son regard sur lui, un grand vide lui faisant alors face.

- Itachi...

- Je dois partir.

Ces trois mots effrayèrent Sasuke, une étreinte glacée l'enlaçant alors. Partir... Itachi devait partir... il avait du mal comprendre. Il avait mal compris. Cela ne pouvait être autrement.

- Quoi... souffla le jeune homme. Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Je dois partir, répondit simplement son aîné.

- Mais enfin, pourquoi ? Et pour aller où ?

- Je n'en sais rien...

Impossible. C'était impossible. Le brun ne voulait pas y croire. Il ne voulait même pas saisir la situation. Ce qui se passait ne pouvait décemment pas arriver. Pas à lui. Pas à Itachi. Sasuke sentit la panique et la fureur le prendre, l'entraînant dans un tourbillon de pensées sombres et rageuses. _Il_ n'avait pas pu faire ça ?

- C'est du délire Itachi, reprit Sasuke, un rire nerveux le prenant alors. Tu ne peux pas partir. Tu ne vas pas tout abandonner, non ? Que fais-tu de ta famille, tes amis, ton boulot...

- Je n'ai plus rien Sasuke...

Ses paroles moururent dans sa gorge, sa main relâchant le poignet de son aîné. Le regard sérieux et sans appel que lui adressait Itachi le laissa sans voix, une partie de lui voulant hurler comme un fou pendant qu'une autre assimilait les faits. Elles déchiraient le jeune homme, mettant presque son âme en pièce alors qu'il fixait Itachi avec détresse. Cela ne pouvait pas arriver...

- Itachi...

- Je n'ai plus ma place ici Sasuke, rétorqua furieusement le jeune homme. Je n'ai plus rien. Il m'a tout pris.

- C'est impossible...

Le souffle lui manquait, le faisant presque suffoqué. Il chercha les mots justes, désirant crier sa colère et son désarroi. Il n'y arriva cependant pas. Sasuke resta muet, secouant la tête en serrant les dents et les poings. _Il_ n'avait pas pu faire ça... _il_ n'avait pas fait ça...

- Non... murmura le brun. Tu ne... il...

- Si. Bien sûr que si. Tu sais très bien ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu comprends parfaitement ce qui se passe.

- Non ! Tu ne peux pas partir ! Il n'en a pas le droit !

La colère sourde et les mots du jeune homme firent rire Itachi, ahurissant son cadet qui en perdit la parole. Une main se plaqua contre le visage de l'homme en face de lui, ses lèvres rosées déchirées en une grimace écœurée.

- Il a tout les droits, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, scanda Itachi avec une froideur qui fit frissonner son cadet.

- Même... Finit par lui répondre le brun. Il ne peut pas...

- Bien sûr que si. Aurais-tu oublier ? Il n'est pas seulement ton père, ou le mien. Il est bien plus puissant que tu ne pourrais le croire. Et même si j'essaie de lui tenir tête - et je peux te dire que je l'ai fait - , il finira par avoir ce qu'il veut.

Ses rétines s'agrandirent d'horreur, son corps tremblant de toute part pendant qu'Itachi le regardait, lassé. Le jeune homme crut à un moment que son cœur allait exploser, trop d'événements étant survenus dans la journée. Il ne pouvait en supporter davantage. Et pourtant. Le brun resta là, figé comme une statue, à se demander s'il pouvait lui arriver pire. C'était sûrement le cas. Il pouvait certainement lui arriver pire. Mais pour l'instant, Sasuke se disait que la mort aurait été mieux que ce qu'il vivait à ce moment. Tout aurait été mieux que le proche départ de l'homme en face de lui... De l'homme qu'il aimait...

Se mordant les lèvres, le brun se cacha derrière ses mèches brunes, refoulant l'eau qui montait à ses yeux. Itachi allait quitter leur demeure... et ne reviendrait plus. Il ne reviendrait même jamais. La dispute qu'il avait eu avec leur père, même s'il n'y avait pas assisté, en disant long sur ce qui allait se passer à présent. Itachi n'avait, pour leur géniteur, plus sa place ici. Il n'était plus rien à présent. Fugaku avait renié son fils aîné.

- Où vas-tu aller ? Bafouilla alors le jeune homme avec difficulté.

- Je ne sais pas... Loin d'ici...

- Tu vas... Qu'est-ce que...

Sasuke cherchait ses mots, désorienté et accablé lorsque deux mains enserrèrent ses épaules fermement. Son corps cessa de trembler, ses billes brillantes et troublées plongeant dans les abysses d'Itachi. Il y vit sa rage, son chagrin et ce sentiment, reclus au plus profond de lui. Le jeune homme le voyait pour la deuxième fois de la journée, un pincement tiraillant son cœur tandis que son aîné collait son front contre le sien.

Leurs regards restèrent ancrés l'un dans l'autre, en disant bien plus que des mots. L'aîné vit à nouveau tout ce que son cadet ressentait pour lui, ces émotions vives et contraires le submergeant presque alors qu'il tentait de ne pas s'y noyer. Le plus jeune aussi revoyait les sentiments de son frère, l'attendrissant, le perturbant, le contrariant. Il les comprenait, bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre mais les réfutait tout autant. Cependant, malgré tout ce qu'ils pouvaient échanger dans ce regard, ils devaient se parler. Une dernière fois. Une toute dernière fois.

- Itachi...

- Je t'aime...

Les prunelles du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent d'effarement, la voix basse et profonde de son aîné le faisant vibrer. Il resta béat, incrédule et abasourdi quand il sentit ses joues être caressées par des sillons salés. Les larmes coulèrent d'elles-même, trop longtemps retenues au fond de son être pour être contenues davantage. Elles exprimaient toute la joie que Sasuke ressentait à l'entente de ces mots. Mais aussi toute sa détresse. Parce qu'après tout, ce serait la dernière fois qu'il entendrait Itachi lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Fermant les yeux avec force, le brun essaya de garder ce cri dans sa gorge, les doigts fins de son aîné prenant alors son visage avec douceur pour chasser ses larmes. Il était bien cruel pour lui dire une telle chose à cet instant.

- Pourquoi maintenant ? Souffla faiblement Sasuke.

- Parce que je ne pourrais te le dire plus tard. Parce que je ne pourrais plus jamais te le dire. Même si je n'arrive pas à accepter ce sentiment, même s'il m'effraie, je ne peux pas complètement le nier... Pas quand tu es là... Je voulais que tu le saches, que tu comprennes. Pour moi, cette situation est impossible, invivable. Surtout ici, avec tout ce qui me rappelle que nous sommes liés par le sang, que nous avons les mêmes parents... Mais je ne peux m'en empêcher. Sauf qu'à partir de maintenant... Je ne pourrais plus être avec toi...

Le brun se mordit la lèvre avec force, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. C'était injuste. Tout bonnement injuste. Il ne souhaitait pas être séparé de lui. Cette simple idée était insupportable pour Sasuke. Mais il ne pouvait pourtant rien n'y faire. C'était se confronter à plus fort que lui. Le jeune homme le savait lui aussi. S'il tentait de se mettre en travers de la route de son père, celui-ci trouverait un moyen de le faire dégager. Et c'était ce qu'il avait fait avec Itachi. Il était, semblait-il, devenu trop gênant, trop curieux ou bien d'autres choses qui n'avait pas plu à leur géniteur. Alors, il s'était occupé de ce qui était devenu pour lui un problème. Il le forçait à partir.

Rouvrant les yeux, Sasuke fixa son aîné, l'implorant. Il devait trouver une solution. Faire en sorte qu'ils ne soient pas séparés. Il devait certainement y avoir une solution. Si seulement...

- Emmène-moi avec toi, déclara le jeune homme d'une voix enraillée.

- Sasuke...

- Emmène-moi.

- Je ne peux pas. Tu dois rester ici.

- Pourquoi ? S'emporta le plus jeune. Pourquoi ne pourrions-nous pas partir ? Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas m'emmener ?

- Tu dois rester. Il le faut... Si tu ne restes pas...

Itachi n'arriva même pas à finir sa phrase, un air sombre et préoccupé peignant ses traits tandis qu'il se crispait. Lâchant son cadet, le jeune homme recula, son souffle se faisant plus rapide et précipité. C'était comme s'il venait de voir la réalité en face, de découvrir ce qui allait arriver maintenant que tout lui avait été enlevé. Le brun perçut sa crainte et sa colère, un sentiment d'impuissance y faisant écho. Une vague d'émotion qu'il reçut de plein fouet, l'incompréhension qui l'habitait laissant alors place à l'image d'un regard vide et d'un sourire figé. Sasuke ravala alors ses états d'âmes, son chagrin et son entêtement tandis que dans sa poitrine, ce poids devenait plus lourd. Il ne pouvait pas partir. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Pas après l'avoir vu.

- D'accord...

Les billes noires de son aîné réapparurent, lui adressant un regard étonné avant de s'attendrir. Un sourire désolé étira ses lèvres rosées, Sasuke les observant d'un air mélancolique. Il ne pourrait plus jamais l'embrasser. Ni le toucher. Ni même le voir. Itachi ne ferait bientôt plus partie de sa vie.

- Je ne te reverrais jamais...

Ses pleurs restèrent au bord de ses yeux, ne pouvant déborder encore. Il avait tant pleurer aujourd'hui qu'il n'y arrivait déjà plus. Et pourtant, Sasuke en avait envie. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de pleurer autant. À vrai dire, il n'avait jamais pleuré aussi longtemps de toute sa vie. Sauf qu'il avait une bonne raison de verser des larmes, non ? Il allait perdre son plus grand amour. Le seul. Il ne ressentirait jamais la même chose avec quiconque. Itachi serait la seule personne qu'il aimerait de cette façon. Qui pourrait faire battre son cœur de cette façon. Qui pourrait le faire sourire de cette façon. Il serait le premier et le dernier. Sasuke ne pourrait jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre de toute manière. Il n'en avait pas envie non plus.

- Itachi...

- … Prends soin d'elle.

Relevant légèrement les yeux, le brun observa un moment l'homme qu'il aimait, l'inquiétude l'enveloppant quand il hocha la tête, le rassurant. Le corps d'Itachi se détendit un peu, ses épaules étant débarrassées d'un poids qu'il portait depuis bien longtemps. Il était comme libéré, triste mais libre de faire ce qu'il désirait. Sans que personne ne puisse lui faire de remarque, sans que personne ne le juge. Quelque part, il se sentit heureux. Mais quand il voyait tout ce qu'il laissait derrière lui, il se sentait mal. Très mal. Et ce encore plus avec le jeune homme en face de lui.

Un pas. Un deuxième. Puis encore un autre. Lentement, Itachi s'approcha à nouveau de son cadet, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de lui pour mieux le regarder. Il le détailla sous toutes ses coutures, redessinant les courbes de son corps, les traits de son visage. Il le regarda longuement, le jeune homme l'étudiant lui aussi jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se rapproche un peu plus. Sasuke ne fut même pas surpris, un petit sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres fines avant que celles de son aîné ne s'y déposent avec une grande douceur. Un baiser. Un simple baiser. Le plus jeune ne chercha pas à approfondir leur échange, Itachi restant collé contre sa bouche les yeux clos. Il se passa plusieurs secondes, peut-être même une éternité avant que les deux hommes ne se séparent et ne se regardent pour la dernière fois. La toute dernière fois. Ils auraient voulu qu'une telle chose n'arrive jamais. Mais il était déjà trop tard.

Sasuke se sentit soudain happé, le plus âgé capturant sa bouche avec avidité et désespoir. Ses bras le serrèrent, ses mains caressant son dos et sa nuque alors que sa langue, chaude et habile, jouait avec la sienne un ballet qui le fit chavirer. Le brun se sentit partir, ses doigts s'agrippant avec force dans les cheveux en bataille de cet homme qui l'embrassait à en mourir. Que cela aurait été délicieux s'il avait pu mourir de cette manière. Embrasser par l'homme qu'il désirait et qui le désirait. Mais à son plus grand regret, Itachi délaissa ses lèvres pour ensuite le lâcher. D'un pas pressé, il quitta le salon, abandonnant Sasuke avant de passer la porte de leur maison... pour ne plus jamais revenir. Parti... Itachi était parti pour de bon.

Un silence de mort emplit la pièce, seule la respiration lente et profonde du jeune homme se faisant entendre. Il resta là un bon moment, sans bouger, les yeux dans le vague quand ses jambes le menèrent alors jusqu'à sa chambre avec une lenteur des plus inquiétantes. Une fois les escaliers montés, son bras poussa la cloison qui délimitait la pièce du couloir, la referma dans son dos avant que son corps ne s'écroule sur le matelas.

Vide. Sasuke se sentit complètement vide. Itachi avait pris sans le vouloir une partie de son âme, la partie la plus importante et avait délaissé le reste. Il ne restait du jeune homme qu'une coquille éventrée et creuse, sans émotions ni sans envie. Une masse de chair et de sang meurtrie par une blessure qui ne guérirait probablement jamais. Sasuke se sentait ainsi, le monde autour de lui devenant plus sombre et cruel, plus froid et ennuyant. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Plus rien ne comptait. On lui avait tout pris.

Se roulant en boule, le jeune homme serra les dents, son cœur battant à tout rompre entre ses côtes. Rien. Il ne lui restait rien. À part des morceaux de son âme, de son cœur et de cette vie qu'il n'arriverait certainement pas à recoller.

**À suivre**

* * *

Et voici ! Alors, vous pouvez me détester, me haïr, souhaiter ma mort, ce que vous voulez. Mais je vous demande juste de commenter (ou d'utiliser vos doigts pour lâcher toute votre colère et votre frustration sur votre clavier).

Je vous dis à la prochaine pour la suite... et j'espère que vous avez un minimum apprécié ce chapitre :D


End file.
